Confrontation
by Bella-Swan01
Summary: Assise au bord de la piscine de son hôtel, Kristen est adsorbée par une lecture sur son téléphone et est rejointe par Ashley. Se déroule pendant le tournage de "Tentation". Ne concerne pas les personnages mais bien les acteurs.
1. Confrontation

Depuis quelques jours, Kristen passait la plupart de son temps libre collé à son téléphone portable. Tous ces collègues de travail l'avaient remarqué et personne n'osait la déranger, pensant que la jeune femme lisait un nouveau script pour l'après Twilight. Assise sur le bord de la piscine de l'hôtel, les pieds dans l'eau, la brune ne remarqua pas la présence derrière elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? Lui demanda la jeune femme derrière elle.

\- Ash ! Fit Kristen en collant sa main sur sa poitrine manquant de faire tomber son portable à l'eau. Tu m'as fait peur !

\- Excuse-moi, je n'avais pas prévu que tu serais si concentrée ! Fit la petite brune en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Kristen referma vivement son portable.

\- C'est un nouveau script ? Fit la brune curieuse. Tu sais, on n'a jamais vraiment parler de l'après Twilight...

\- Non non... c'est rien de très intéressant...

\- Pourtant, tu as l'air captivé ! Dès que tu as du temps de libre, tu es collée à ton portable. Tu as quelqu'un en vue ? Tu sais que tu vas détruire tous les espoirs des fans du couple Robstew.

\- Mon dieu comme je déteste cet acronyme, fit Kristen en faisant la grimace.

\- On a y tous droit tu sais ? S amusa Ashley. Jacks' et moi c'est Jashley.

La tournure de cette conversation fit rire Kristen.

\- Nan je lisais un truc que j'ai trouvé sur Internet. Tu savais que les fans écrivaient des histoires sur nous ?

\- Kel' m en parlait justement l'autre jour ! Tu sais qu'il y a des fans qui imaginent Bella avec Carlisle !? Non mais sérieusement !

\- Il y a des pairings originaux c'est vrai fit Kristen.

\- Des pairings ? La questionna la petite brune.

\- Les couples mis en avant. Comme par exemple Clexa pour les histoires sur Clarke et Lexa dans the 100...

\- Et c'est quel genre d'histoire que tu lis en ce moment ? Du Bellward ? Proposa-t-elle en souriant de sa suggestion.

\- Du Bellice...

La petite brune fronça les sourcils.

\- Bella et...

\- Et Alice, oui. Fit Kristen. Ces deux la n auraient jamais dû être amies ! Tu n'as jamais remarqué leurs complicités ? En ce moment je lis une fanfiction, c'est le nom des histoires, ou Alice croit que Bella l a trompée. C'est tellement captivant !

\- Je ne vois pas du tout Bella comme ça, lui dit Ashley. Bella est quelqu'un de fidèle pour moi. Je suis sure qu'elle ne ferait jamais ça.

\- C'est là qu'est tout le pitch de l'histoire. Elle ne l'a jamais trompée.

\- Donc tu penses que Bella et Alice ?

\- Clairement ! C'est vers elle que Bella aurait dû aller dès le début.

\- Tu oublies Jasper...

\- C'est un détail ça, fit Kristen. Dans la fanfic que je lis, il n'est pas présent.

\- Tu me ferais lire un morceau ?

\- Euh...fit Kristen. Je viens de finir le chapitre 6... Bella venait de planter Alice dans l'entrée.

\- Fait voir ! S'exclama Ashley en prenant le portable de son amie.

La jeune femme déverrouilla son écran en un geste.

\- Tu connais mon schéma de déverrouillage ? S'étonna Kristen.

\- Je te connais Kris, fit la petite brune. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de chercher longtemps.

Elle trouva rapidement la page internet qui l'intéressait et sauta directement au chapitre suivant. Kristen se pencha pour lire par-dessus son épaule. Rapidement, son visage vira au rouge suite à la lecture.

\- Désolée... marmonna-t-elle. Si j'avais su qu'il y avait un Lemon j'aurais...

\- Un Lemon ?

\- C'est un chapitre assez...assez explicite.

\- J'ai cru remarquer ! S amusa Ashley. Et tu penses que...Alice et Bella ?

\- Elles sont beaucoup trop fusionnelle pour le lien que Stephenie leurs a donné dans le livre. Tu n'as jamais remarqué cette tension entre elles ? Entre nous... quand on tourne une scène ? À la moindre occasion, ils me jettent dans tes bras.

\- C'est vrai que maintenant que tu le dis...

\- Imagine toi la façon dont Bella se jette au cou d'Alice dans Tentation ! Moi je me serais jeté sur ta bouche !

\- Sur ma...bouche ? Fit Ashley.

\- Non je...sur celle d'Alice. On parle du personnage... je... merde...

Troublée par cet aveu à mi mot, Kristen se releva et planta son amie au bord de la piscine.

.

Un quart d'heure plus tard alors qu'elle se trouvait dans sa chambre, sa musique dans les oreilles, Kristen fut interrompue par des bruits sur sa porte. Elle retira son casque.

\- Kris' je sais que t'es là. Ouvre !

La jeune femme soupira en reconnaissant la voix d Ashley. Elle posa son casque sur son lit et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Ash ?

\- Tu as oublié ton portable, lui dit-elle en entrant.

Kristen fut surprise par l'intrusion forcée de la jolie brune.

\- J'ai fini ton histoire.

\- Ne me spoile pas s'il te plait, fit Kristen en fermant la porte.

La jeune femme au long cheveux brun s'assis sur le lit.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais rien dit ? Fit-elle.

\- Tu...tu as fouillé mon portable ? Fit Kristen d'une petite voix.

\- Je cherchais la photo prise cet après-midi au bord de la piscine, avec Nikki. Et puis j'ai vu l'album en favoris.

\- Merde Ash...pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu que tu fouilles ? Lui fit elle en s'asseyant à côté d'elle

\- Tu comptais m en parler ?

\- Te parler de quoi Ash ? Ce n'est rien de sérieux. C'est juste quelques photos.

\- Uniquement de moi.

\- C'est juste un crush...ça passera...

\- Kris' ...

\- En même temps comment voulais-tu que je ne ressente rien pour toi Ash ? Tu t'es vue ! Tu es a coupé le souffle ! Tous les jours je tourne des scènes ou on te jette à mon cou ou l'inverse. Ça fait des jours qu'on retourne la scène du vote. Comme si Bella et Alice pouvait être amies !

\- Mais je suis ton amie Kris' ...

\- Tu pourrais être tellement plus !

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, Kristen avait franchi la distance entre elles pour sceller leurs lèvres, surprenant Ashley par cet assaut imprévu.

\- Kris... souffla la brune en se reculant.

\- Merdeeeee... fit la jeune femme. Je...Désolée...

La brune allait quitter son lit, elle fut surprise de sentir la main d Ashley sur son poignet, la retenant.

\- Kris...

\- Je sais...tu aimes les hommes. C'est ce que je pensais aussi. Je veux dire... on tombe amoureux d'une personne, pas d'un sexe...

\- Tu es... fit Ashley. De moi ?

\- Meeeerddee, souffla Kristen en réalisant son aveu à mi-mots.

Cette fois-ci, elle quitta son lit et se mit à faire les cents pas dans sa chambre.

\- Depuis quand ? Souffla la petite brune. Et Rob ?

\- Rob et moi, ça n'a jamais vraiment commencé. Les gens voulaient nous voir ensemble. Ils voulaient voir Bella et Edward ensemble à la ville comme à l'écran mais...je ne ressens rien pour lui. À part une profonde amitié.

Devant le silence de sa partenaire, Kristen vient s'agenouiller devant elle pour capter son regard.

\- Je ne te demande rien Ash. Je...je ne comptais même pas t en parler mais il a fallu que tu fouilles mon portable.

\- Je ne fouillais pas ! Se justifia la brune. Je cherchais une photo.

Kristen ne put retenir son sourire face à la moue de son amie.

\- Comment ne pas tomber amoureuse de toi Ash' ?

Kristen approcha sa main de son visage et fit glisser une longue mèche brune derrière son oreille.

\- Je sais que tu es avec Nick et...

\- Avec Nick ? Fit Ashley. Le Jonas Brother la ? Sérieusement Kris, tu crois vraiment que c'est mon genre ?

\- J'en sais rien Ash... je... toi et moi, nous ne sommes proches que sur les tournages. On ne se voient rarement en dehors...

\- Parce que je privilégie ma famille ! On est déjà sortie plusieurs fois ensemble. La semaine passée encore, on allait en boite.

\- Ouais, répondit Kristen en se rappelant de la danse suggestive de la brune et de son amie Nikki.

\- Kris...je ne sais pas ce que tu attends de moi…

\- Je n'attends rien de toi...je sais que ça n'arrivera jamais...

Avant qu'Ashley n'ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, des coups furent porter à la porte de la chambre de Kristen. Elle se leva pour aller ouvrir.

\- Hey, fit Nikki. On va boire un verre avec les autres, il ne manque qu'Ashley et toi et...

\- Je suis là, intervient la brune.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils en réalisant la présence de la plus âgée dans la pièce. En effet, Kristen s'était confié à elle à propos de ses sentiments envers Ashley.

\- Tout va bien ? Lui demanda Nikki.

\- Ça va, assura la concernée.

\- Alors, ce verre, ça vous dit ?

\- Allons-y, fit Kristen en attrapant son blouson. Tu viens Ash ?

L interpellée se leva à son tour et suivit les deux autres jeunes femmes vers le couloir.

Longtemps plus tard, les membres du casting se trouvaient tous ensemble dans un petit bar, savourant le fait d'être ensemble.

\- Hep hep hep, fit Kristen en saisissant le verre de Dakota. Tu as déjà trop bu !

\- T es vraiment une rabat joie Kris ! Fit la blonde.

\- Mais tu es mineure ma belle, lui rappela Kristen en lui volant son verre pour le vider sous son nez.

\- C est pas toujours ce que tu penses, s amusa la jeune femme en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

\- Okkkkk, fit Kristen. C'est ton quantième verre ?

\- Beuh... fit la blonde. Mon quatrième, peut-être. Tu veux me ramener ? Proposa-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre de façon suggestive.

\- 'Kota...

\- Ouais je sais, t'as une certaine brune dans la peau. Mais elle n'en a rien à faire de toi. Alors que moi. On pourrait s'amuser toutes les deux. On prendrait de l'avance sur nos scènes pour "the Runaways"...

Joignant le geste à la parole, la blonde franchit le peu de distance entre elles pour l'embrasser. Baiser rapidement interrompu par la brune. Elle n'avait pas vu Ashley quitter la pièce suite à cet échange suivie par Nikki.

\- Ça va ? Lui demanda-t-elle en la rejoignant dehors. Elle ne commenta pas le fait que la jeune femme venait de s'allumer une cigarette.

\- Elle se fou de moi ! Je ne supporte pas ça alors je suis sortie !

\- Qui ça ? Lui demanda Nikki sans comprendre.

\- Kristen ! Elle dit être amoureuse de moi et trois heures plus tard, elle roule une pelle monstrueuse à Dakota !

Nikki ne put retenir son sourire devant la crise de jalousie de la brune.

\- Sérieusement elle est mineure en plus !

\- Ash... je pense que Kristen est une grande fille...

\- Oh mais elle fait ce qu'elle veut...

Nikki vient s accouder à la rambarde de la terrasse à côté de son amie.

\- Ash... tu te voles la face ma belle...

\- Quoi ? Fit celle-ci sans comprendre.

\- Kris et toi...

\- Nous sommes amies...

\- C'est vrai qu'on est souvent jalouse de voir une amie en embrasser une autre...

La brune fut frappée par l'évidence.

\- Merde... tu crois ?

\- C'est assez voyant tu sais ? S amusa Nikki. Tu es toujours sur le plateau quand elle tourne sans toi. Tu demandes toujours à rejouer les scènes ou Bella et Alice s'enlacent juste pour en profiter...

\- Je n'en profites pas...

\- Menteuse, fit Nikki en riant

\- Mais je ... on est...

\- Deux filles ? La belle affaire ! Tout le monde s'en moque de ça. Va la trouver, embrasse-la et propose-lui un rancard.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre de savoir comment faire ça...

La grande brune leva les yeux aux ciels et la poussa vers la porte fenêtre. Elle chercha des yeux Kristen.

\- Tu viens de la manquer, l informa Jackson en arrivant à côté d'elle.

\- Qu... quoi ? Fit la jeune femme.

\- Kris... elle est rentrée à l'hôtel.

\- Toute...toute seule ?

\- On dirait, fit le brun en lui montrant Dakota d'un signe de tête.

Le cœur de la brune fit un saut périlleux à cette constatation.

\- Vas la rejoindre...

\- Mais...je...

\- On s'en fou Ash, lui fit le brun. Le regard des autres n'importe pas si on est heureux.

La brune sourit à la remarque de son meilleur ami et quitta rapidement le bar pour se diriger vers l'hôtel de l'équipe.

.

Après avoir pris un taxi, la jolie brune arriva à l'hôtel et s engouffra rapidement dans l'ascenseur qui l emmena vers l'étage de Kristen. Avant que son assurance ne soit envolée, elle tambourina à sa porte et fut surprise de ne pas obtenir de réponse. Elle posa sa main sur la poignée et fut surprise de pouvoir y entrer si facilement. Elle se retrouva face à Kristen, enroulée dans une serviette de bain, les cheveux trempés.

\- Ashley ? S'étonna la jeune femme. Qu est ce que tu fais la ?

La brune se retourna vivement devant la quasi nudité de son amie.

\- Je te cherchais...je...Désolée de faire irruption comme ça mais ta porte était ouverte...

\- Je suis rentrée à la vas vite. J'avais envie d'une douche pour réfléchir, je n'ai pas fait gaffe...

\- Je te croyais avec Dakota... lui dit Ashley.

\- Avec Dakota ? C'est une gosse...

\- Pourtant ça n'avait pas l'air de t inquiéter quand tu lui raclais les amygdales...

\- Je ne lui raclais pas les ... Attend... tu me fais une crise de jalousie ? S'étonna la brune.

\- Une crise de jalousie ? Sûrement pas !

Un sourire étira la bouche de Kristen.

\- Qu est ce que tu fais ici Ash ?

\- J'en sais rien...je...

La petite brune ne savait plus comment dire les choses.

\- J'ai parlé avec Nikki...

\- Et ? Fit la brune.

La jolie brune se retourna vers son amie.

\- Kris... s'il te plait. C'est assez dur comme ça... aide moi...

\- T aider à quoi ? Fit Kristen faussement perdue.

\- Oh et puis merde ! Fit Ashley en se retournant pour venir s'emparer des lèvres de l'autre jeune femme.

Celle-ci du faire un effort surhumain pour retenir le soupir de bien être suite à cet échange, elle tenta de rester neutre.

\- Ash... souffla-t-elle.

\- Désolée je... je sais ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure à propos de notre amitié...

\- Je ne te considère plus comme une amie dorénavant, souffla Kristen avant de venir sceller à nouveau leurs lèvres.

Emportée par cet échange, Kristen entraîna la belle brune vers son lit ou elle l y poussa. Elle dut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas la rejoindre sur le lit et lui faire l'amour.

\- Kris ? Fit la jeune femme perdue.

\- Mon dieu j'ai tellement rêvé de ça...

La belle brune esquissa un sourire devant cet aveu.

\- Je...je vais aller m'habiller. J'arrive, ok ?

Préférant ne pas brusquer les choses, Kristen retourna dans la salle de bain pour enfiler une tenue décontractée. Elle avait opté pour un pantalon de training et un débardeur. Lorsqu'elle revient quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune femme était allongée sur son lit, l'attendant.

\- J'ai cru que tu aurais filé, avoua Kris'

\- Je suis toujours là, fit Ashley en souriant.

Kristen contourna son lit pour y rejoindre l'autre jeune femme. Celle-ci se fit hésitante.

\- Je ne vais pas te manger tu sais ? S amusa Kristen.

\- Pourtant c est pas l'envie qui t en manques, pas vrai ?

Kristen fut troublée par cette phrase.

\- Je...je... n'allons pas trop vite d'accord ? Je ne veux pas te brusquer...

Ashley sourit devant tant de considération de la part de la brune et vient se coller à elle, posant sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Je savais que ce serait comme ça, souffla Kristen.

\- Ha oui ?

\- Bon je t'avoue que je ne sais pas où poser mes mains mais...

La belle brune ne put retenir son rire et attrapa la main gauche de Kristen pour la poser sur ses fesses.

\- Respire Kris' s amusa Ashley. C'est moi qui suis censé jouer les vampires.

Cette phrase fit sourire Kristen qui se détendit légèrement.

\- Ça te dirait d'aller au cinéma vendredi soir ? Lui proposa-t-elle.

\- C'est un rencard ?

\- J'ai pourtant l'impression de ne pas avoir besoin de ça mais oui, c'est un rencard.

\- Alors j'ai un rencard avec la belle Kristen Stewart ? Fit Ashley en se redressant.

\- Imagine un peu les jalousies que tu vas déclencher.

\- Surtout celle de Dakota non ?

\- Elle n'est pas trop mon genre, lui fit Kristen amusée. J'ai un faible pour les belles brunes.

Flattée par cet aveux, Ashley se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur celle de son ancienne amie avant de se recoucher pour passer la nuit en compagnie de Kristen.

 ****** A Suivre ******

* * *

 **Bon ^^ Je n'ai pas du tout l'habitude du hors Twilight mais bon :p**

 **J'avais envie d'écrire ça ^^ Je n'abandonne pas mon autre fanfic pour autant ^^**

 **Merci à Marine pour ces bon conseils, comme d'habitude :D**

 **Et à bientot ? si ça vous a plus :D**

 **B-swan01**

 **ps: Il est évident que la Fanfic que Kris' lit au début est une des miennes :p elle lit "on n'oublies jamais rien"**


	2. A date and maybe more

Quelques jours plus tard, Kristen se trouvait dans sa chambre d'hôtel en compagnie de Nikki, celle-ci l'aidait à apprendre ses lignes.

\- Et si on faisait une pause ? Proposa-t-elle.

\- Ouais, fit Kristen en attrapant son paquet de cigarettes pour se diriger vers son balcon.

\- Alors, fit Nikki en la rejoignant. Comment ça se passe avec Ashley ?

\- Ça se passe doucement, lui répondit Kris en allumant sa cigarette.

\- C'est ce soir que tu l'emmène au cinéma ?

\- Ouais...

\- Un souci ? Fit Nikki.

\- Et si je foire tout ? Je veux dire, ça fait trois jours qu'elle sait que je craque pour elle mais depuis...je veux dire ok, je l'ai embrassé plus d'une fois depuis l'autre soir mais...

\- Tu aimerais bien conclure ...

\- Conclure... fit Kristen en levant les yeux au ciel. Tout de suite les grands mots.

\- Genre tu n'y a pas pensé ! S amusa Nikki.

\- Merde Nikki, tu l'as déjà bien regardé ? Elle est a coupé le souffle. Bien sûr que j'y aie pensé...

\- Ou est le problème alors ?

\- Je suis la première femme qu'elle fréquente. Je me contente de l'embrasser au détour d'un couloir, quand elle vient essayer sa tenue pour la journée...

\- Ne précipite pas les choses Kris. Quand elle sera prête à aller plus loin, tu le sauras.

\- Ouais...

\- Elle t'as fait tourner la tête, constata Nikki. T'es complètement mordue ! Lui dit-elle en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

\- Ouais... fit Kristen en jetant sa cigarette au loin.

.

Le soir comme prévu, Kristen passa chercher la belle brune dans sa chambre. Elle portait un chemisier vert émeraude, un pantalon assorti et son blouson de cuir. Nerveuse, elle frappa à la porte de sa chambre cachant dans son dos la rose rouge qu'elle lui apportait.

\- Hey, fit Ashley en ouvrant.

\- Hey, répondit Kristen.

La belle brune s effaça légèrement pour la laisser entrer. Elle ne put retenir son sourire en voyant Kristen lui tendre la rose.

\- C'est pour moi ? Fit la plus âgée

\- Ouaip, fit Kristen gênée.

Ashley attrapa la rose et la porta à son nez.

\- J'aime faire les choses bien, lui dit la brune.

\- Personne n'a jamais fait ça pour moi. Merci, fit Ashley en souriant.

La belle brune posa la rose sur son bureau dans le but de la laisser sécher pour la conserver.

\- Tu ne vas même pas m embrasser ? Fit Ashley déçue.

\- Je...j'attendais de voir ce que tu voulais faire...je ne voulais pas te brusquer.

Cette phrase fit sourire Ashley encore plus.

\- Pourtant ces derniers jours, tu ne t'es pas privé, lui dit-elle amusée.

\- Là on est seule…je...je fais moins la maligne seule devant toi. Mais si tu m'autorises...

Kristen attrapa la belle brune par la taille et l attira vers elle pour sceller leurs lèvres.

\- Tu es prête ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Prête, oui. Espérons ne pas déclencher une folie sur ton passage.

\- Sur mon passage ? C'est toi qui affoles tous les hommes sur ton passage.

\- N exagère rien.

\- En même temps, je peux les comprendre ...avoua Kristen.

Amusée, la belle brune passa ses bras autour du coup de Kristen.

\- Dire que c'est toi qui as le droit de m'amener au cinéma ce soir. Tu vas en faire des jaloux.

.

Quelques heures plus tard, les deux jeunes femmes quittèrent le cinéma. Ashley frissonna en attendant leur taxi.

\- Tiens, fit Kristen en retirant son blouson pour lui passer sur les épaules.

\- Mais quelle gentlewoman, s'étonna Ashley.

\- Je ne le suis pas avec n'importe qui, lui répondit la brune en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

\- Oh mon dieu ! Fit une voix derrière elles.

Les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent face à deux jeunes filles qui se tenaient par la main.

\- Vous... vous êtes...Kristen Stewart et Ashley Greene !

Kristen détestait tomber sur des fans lorsqu'elle était en compagnie d'une fille. Elle avait peur de faire la une de la presse à scandale.

\- C'est bien nous, répondit Ashley en souriant.

\- Est...est ce qu'on pourrait faire une photo ? Leurs demanda la petite rousse.

\- Bien sûre ! Fit Ashley qui adorait se prêter à ce genre d'exercice. Kris, bébé, tu fais la photo ?

La jeune femme ouvrit des yeux ronds à cette appellation.

\- Vous êtes… ? Questionna la petite amie de la rousse.

\- Chuuuttt, c'est un secret. Leurs avoua Ashley.

\- Mais c'est génial ! J'adore le couple Bellice ! S enthousiasma la rousse.

Kristen attrapa le téléphone portable que lui tendait la brunette et fit une photo d'Ashley en compagnie des deux filles. Elle prit ensuite la pose avec elle et leurs rendit le portable.

\- Tu viens de faire deux heureuses, fit Kristen en s allumant une cigarette.

\- J'espère qu'elles ne vont pas raconter à qui veut l'entendre qu'elles nous ont vues ensemble...

\- Je ne pense pas, lui dit Kristen. Elles sont encore choquées de nous avoir croisé comme ça au détour d'une sortie de cinéma. Elles ne diront rien.

\- On rentre ? Fit la belle brune en se dirigeant vers le taxi qui les attendaient.

L'autre brune tira une longue bouffé sur sa cigarette et la jeta au loin avant de s'engouffrer dans l'habitacle du véhicule jaune.

.

Les deux jeunes femmes passèrent la porte de l'ascenseur qui les menaient à l'étage d Ashley. Kristen la raccompagna à sa porte.

\- Tu entres ? Fit la belle brune en ouvrant la porte. Je te rendrais ton blouson comme ça.

Kristen fut légèrement gênée concernant la suite des événements. Elle ferma la porte derrières elles.

\- Tiens, fit Ashley en lui tendant son blouson.

\- Merci.

Elle posa son blouson sur son bras.

\- Merci pour le film aussi. Ça ne m'arrive plus souvent de pouvoir sortir incognito depuis le début de la franchise Twilight.

\- Mhhhh ça c'était avant que je te révèle toutes mes astuces, fit Kristen. Il te suffit de mettre la même tenue plusieurs jours de suite et les paparazzis te lâchent la grappe. Ils n'ont aucuns moyens de prouver quand a été prises leurs photos.

\- Je trouve ça brillant ! Lui dit Ashley.

\- Le tout est d'avoir la même tenue en plusieurs exemplaires. Comme ça tu peux quand même draguer une jolie brune sans avoir l'impression de passer pour une fille qui porte h 24 la même tenue.

\- Draguer une jolie brune hein ? S amusa Ashley en posant ces bras dans son cou

\- Carrément, ouais.

Amusée, Ashley franchit le peu de distance entre elles pour sceller leurs lèvres. Rapidement, une de ses mains s égara vers le bas de son dos puis sous son haut.

\- Mademoiselle Greene, souffla Kristen. Je vous trouve drôlement entreprenante pour un premier rendez-vous.

\- Parce qu'il y a besoin d'un troisième rendez-vous entre nous pour aller plus loin ? S amusa Ashley. Je te connais déjà par cœur Kris.

La plus jeune avala difficilement sa salive face à cet aveu.

\- Tu...tu veux ?

\- Je crève d envie de voir à quoi tu ressembles là-dessous, souffla la petite brune en jouant avec le bord de sa blouse couleur émeraude.

\- Tu m'as déjà vu en sous-vêtements pendant mes essayages, lui rappela Kristen.

\- Mais là, c'est pas vraiment pareil...

\- Je sais, fit la brune en venant l'embrasser.

\- Par contre, je ne voudrais pas que tu sois déçue, fit Ashley en rompant le baiser.

\- Ash...

\- Kris, j'ai vu les photos que tu as de moi sur ton téléphone...

\- Han je suis déçue ! Je ne savais pas que tes photos étaient retouchées ! S amusa Kristen.

\- Idiote, souffla Ashley. Non je...tu m'idéalises beaucoup trop.

\- Ash...j'ai vu ton corps dans d'autres circonstances que sur des shootings...

\- Ha tien ?

\- Tu mates, je mate, lui dit Kristen en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Amusée, la belle brune l attira à elle pour l'embrasser et laissa Kristen l'entraîner vers son lit. En peu temps, les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent en sous-vêtements l'une contre l'autres, Kristen dominant la plus âgée.

\- Godddd, souffla-t-elle en faisant glisser sa main droite sur son ventre.

-Tu es déçue ?

\- Déçue ? Tu es... les photos ne mentaient pas...

Flattée par ce compliment, Ashley l attira à elle pour un baiser.

\- Par contre...je n'aie jamais...

\- Vous attendiez le mariage mademoiselle Greene ? S amusa Kristen pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Non je... tu sais bien...

\- Je ne te forcerait jamais en rien...

\- Je sais bébé.

Kristen se sentit fondre à ce surnom. Elle fit lentement glisser le string de la belle brune et vint couvrir son corps de baisers. Les soupirs de bien être d Ashley finir de convaincre Kristen. Elle se redressa pour retirer elle-même son soutien à gorge. Elle esquissa un sourire en voyant l'autre jeune femme se mordre la lèvre.

\- Tu aimes ce que tu vois ?

\- Beau...beaucoup, avoua Ashley.

Rassurée, la jeune femme vint coller son corps à celui de la plus âgée et passa une main dans son dos pour la dégrafer. Ashley était maintenant entièrement nue contre elle et pourtant, elle hésita quant à la suite de ses gestes.

\- On est troublée Mademoiselle Stewart ? S amusa Ashley.

\- Ouais... avoua Kristen. Quand la femme que tu désires depuis un long moment, se retrouve vraiment dans ton lit, il y a de quoi.

Touchée par ces paroles, Ashley attira la brune contre elle pour venir chercher sa bouche. Avec une douceur infinie, Kristen fit glisser sa main droite entre elles et ouvrit doucement ces cuisses, attendant un quelconque refus de la part de la plus âgée. Mais son soupir d'anticipation eu fini de la convaincre. La plus jeune effleura ces lèvres intimes, soupirant en sentant une fine toison parfaitement taillée sur son pubis, la faisant frissonner.

\- Kris' souffla la belle brune. Tu es en train de me tuer...

La jeune femme esquissa un sourire à cette phrase et posa son index sur son clitoris avant de s'atteler à y tracer des formes. Pour son plus grand plaisir, il s'avérait qu'Ashley était une fille plutôt expressive. Elle ne retenait que légèrement ses gémissements afin de ne pas alerter leurs voisins. Kristen du venir la bâillonner d'un baiser lorsqu'elle la pénétra et du elle aussi retenir un gémissement en sentant les doigts de la belle brune lui lacérer le dos. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Ashley pour être parcourue d'un orgasme surtout lorsque Kristen y ajouta sa langue.

\- Ça va ? Souffla la brune rebelle lorsqu'Ashley se relaissa tomber dos au matelas.

\- Ça...ça va... souffla-t-elle haletante.

Un large sourire fier apparut sur les lèvres de la plus jeune. Elle posa un baiser sur le bas de son ventre et vient se recoucher à côté de la jeune femme. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que celle-ci se redresse et viennent s'asseoir à califourchon sur son bassin. Ashley se pencha en travers du lit, récupéra une fine tige en bois sur sa table de nuit et remonta ses longs cheveux en un chignon négligé.

\- Goooodd... Souffla Kristen en la regardant.

\- Quoi ? Fit Ashley amusée.

\- Tu es...

\- Quand je te dis que tu m'idéalises, s amusa la belle brune.

\- Justement, j'ai tellement idéalisé... je ne suis pas déçue. Tu es a coupé le souffle.

La belle brune ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Quoiii ? Fit Kristen.

\- Rien, rien...

La plus jeune prit appui sur ses coudes et rattrapa la brune, posant ses mains sur ces cuisses.

\- Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir de simplement te trouver belle.

Ashley la fit taire d'un baiser et l entraîna en position allongée.

\- Ne me juge pas trop sévèrement...je... je ne sais pas du tout ce que je fais...

\- Je t'apprendrais, lui assura la jeune femme.

La belle brune s'inspira des gestes de Kristen quelques instants plus tôt. Elle posa ses lèvres partout sur son buste, effleura son sein droit du bout de son nez avant d'y apposer sa bouche.

\- Ash...gémit elle. Re...regarde-moi.

La concernée plongea son regard dans le sien, faisant gémir Kristen qui fut captivée par ce qu'elle pouvait y lire.

Bien que ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'elle faisait, Ashley s'appliqua à caresser la brune sous elle.

\- Comment je m'en sors ? Souffla-t-elle en se redressant.

\- À merveille... je...si tu t'arrêtes...

La grande brune esquissa un sourire à cette supplique et aventura sa bouche le long de ces côtes puis sur son ventre avant de faire glisser sa main droite entre ces cuisses tandis que l'autre titillait son téton déjà dur. Elle effleura ces lèvres intimes, frissonnant de constater que Kristen était déjà prête à l'accueillir. Elle ne mit pas longtemps avant de faire glisser deux doigts dans son antre chaud.

\- 'Taiiiinnn, gémit-elle. C'est si doux... tu es... toute mouillée...

\- C'est l'effet que vous me faites Mademoiselle Greene. Vous voir nue à califourchon sur moi, ça me fait cet effet.

Ashley sourit à cette phrase et entreprit de faire des vas et viens avec ses doigts. Le son que produisait ses mouvements, la rendaient dingue. Constater à quel point Kristen la désirait, déclenchait en elle tout un tas de sensations. Elle colla son corps au sien et gémit de satisfaction lorsque Kristen se mit à gémir d'envie. Elle hésita un instant avant d'introduire un troisième doigt en elle, faisant gémir un peu plus la plus jeune.

\- Chuuuttt, souffla Ashley. Nikki est dans la chambre d'à côté.

\- Je m'en fouuuu, protesta Kristen en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Amusée, Ashley accéléra un peu plus la cadence jusqu'à ce que la belle jeune femme sous elle soit frappée par un orgasme.

\- Est ce que...tu as ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Naaaaan, fit Kristen. J'ai fait semblant, s amusa-t-elle.

Ashley lui tira la langue et hoqueta de surprise lorsque Kristen saisit son visage pour venir l'embrasser. Ce fut un baiser d'abord brutal, les deux jeunes femmes voulant dominer puis plus doux lorsqu'Ashley laissa entrer la langue de Kristen dans sa bouche. À bout de souffle, la plus âgée se laissa tomber sur Kristen. Celle-ci, l enlaça tendrement et rejeta un drap sur elles.

\- Ça va ? Lui demanda-t-elle en caressant le bas de son dos.

\- Ça va, assura la belle brune. Je ne m'attendais pas à ressentir tout ça... je... merci, souffla-t-elle.

\- Tu me remercies de t avoir fait l'amour ? Fit Kristen faussement blessée.

\- Je te remercie de m'avoir fait ressentir tout ça.

\- Pas de quoi Mademoiselle Greene.

\- Tu...tu ne m'en veux pas de... ?

\- De ? Fit Kristen devant la gêne soudaine de la brune.

\- De ne pas... enfin tu sais...

\- Je ne t'en veux pas, s amusa Kristen. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir sous tes mains.

\- Ha oui ? S'étonna Ashley.

\- Va frapper à la porte de Nikki, fit Kristen. Je suis sure qu'elle l'a entendu aussi.

Cette phrase fit rire la belle brune.

\- Je pense plutôt rester là. Je suis bien, souffla-t-elle en entremêlant ses jambes à celles de Kristen.

\- Tu m'autorises à passer la nuit avec toi ?

\- Bien sûr Kris. Je viens de passer le moment le plus parfait de mon existence... je veux encore en profiter.

Le cœur de la plus jeune se gonfla de bonheur à cette phrase, elle dut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas avouer à Ashley à quel point elle était amoureuse d'elle. Après tout, elles venaient déjà de franchir un nouveau cap, le suivant ne serait peut-être pas long à arriver.

* * *

 **Voila pour le chapitre 2 :p**

 **qu'en pensez-vous ?**

 **Une suite ou pas ?**

 **A voir ^^ :p**

 **Bises !**

 **Ps : Il est peut-être utile de préciser que la plus âgée des deux est Ashley ;) ça vous aidera à vous repérer**


	3. Invitation formelle

Le lendemain matin, les deux jeunes femmes avaient eu beaucoup de mal à se séparer pour arriver au déjeuner séparément. Kristen venait de s'asseoir depuis cinq minutes lorsqu' elle fut rejointe par Nikki.

\- Dis donc toi, tu n'aurais rien à me dire ?

\- A quel sujet ? Fit la brune en mordant dans son petit pain au chocolat.

\- A propos des bruits que j'ai entendu hier soir dans la chambre d Ashley par exemple ?

\- Je ne suis pas au courant...

\- C'est vrai que tu ne la dévores pas des yeux depuis qu'elle a passé cette porte...

\- Pas plus que d'habitude...

\- Bon ok, je vais lui demander moi-même.

Nikki amorça un geste pour se lever mais fut vite retenue par la brune.

\- Ok ça va, on a passé la nuit ensemble.

\- Mais encore... L encouragea son amie.

\- On a... tu veux un dessin aussi ?

\- Déjà ?! S'étonna l'autre brune.

\- Bha vas-y, traite-nous de filles faciles aussi !

\- Ce n'est pas ça, fit Nikki. Mais je pensais que tu aurais plus de mal à la convaincre.

\- La convaincre ? Je ne lui aie pas mis d'arme sur la tempe tu sais ? On le voulait toutes les deux.

\- Alors vous êtes...

\- Ensemble ? Fit Kristen. Ouais...

\- Et vous comptez l'annoncer quand ?

\- Tu sais que pendant la durée de mon contrat, c'est assez compliqué...je n'ai pas vraiment le droit de m afficher avec quelqu'un...

\- Mais c'est ta vie Kris. Contrat ou pas, contactes ton agent et dit lui que tu veux revoir ce point de ton contrat.

\- Et si ça ne durait pas ? Fit Kristen. Si jamais elle amusait uniquement ?

\- Franchement ? Depuis que je suis assise à ta table, elle n'a pas arrêté de regarder par ici. Elle ne serait pas un peu jalouse ?

\- De toi ? S amusa Kristen.

\- Hé ! Fit Nikki. Je peux savoir ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Désolée Nik' mais tu sais que toi et moi, ça sera toujours une profonde amitié.

\- Merde t'es complètement amoureuse, constata Nikki.

\- Ouais...j'ai failli lui dire hier soir...elle était allongée dans mes bras, elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait que je passe la nuit la...j'ai failli craquer.

\- Ne lui fait pas peur, fit Nikki. Vous avez le temps.

\- Ou pas... fit Kristen en voyant un grand brun se diriger vers la table de Kellan et Ashley.

\- Tiens il est encore la lui ? S'étonna Nikki en voyant Nick Jonas sourire à la belle brune.

\- Excuse-moi, fit Kristen en se levant. Je vais aller vomir, fit-elle avant de filer avec son paquet de cigarettes à la main.

.

Peu de temps après, alors que Kristen se trouvait à l'arrière de l'hôtel, assise sur le rebord du muret, elle fut surprise d'être rejointe par Ashley.

\- Je savais que je te trouverais ici, fit la belle brune.

Kristen ne peut s'empêcher de détailler les courbes de l'autre jeune femme. Courbes qu'elle avait parcourue à plusieurs reprises la nuit derrière. La belle brune portait un jean slim et un t shirt avec un décolleté.

\- Désolée, ma maitresse me réclamait, fit Kristen en lui indiquant sa cigarette.

\- Je ne suis donc pas la seule dans ta vie ? Fit Ashley déçue.

\- Tu es la seule qui compte, murmura Kristen.

\- Tu as filé si vite après avoir déjeuner...

\- Ouais... te voir faire les yeux doux à l'autre Jonas Brother...ça m'a refroidie...

\- Je ne faisais pas les yeux doux à Nick...

\- Ça y ressemblait beaucoup pourtant...

\- Kris... s'il te plait. Je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi...

La belle brune s'approcha d'elle et souleva tendrement son menton.

\- C'est avec toi que j'ai passé la nuit Bébé.

Avant que Kristen n'ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, Ashley avait rompu la distance entre elles pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- J'ai été clair avec lui dès le début, lui dit-elle. Mais il semble ne pas avoir compris...

\- Tu veux que j'aille le trouver ? Je peux lui faire comprendre.

\- Lui faire comprendre ?

\- Un bon coup de genou là où je pense et il aura compris, non ?

Cette phrase fit rire la belle brune.

\- Dieu j'adore ton rire... avoua Kristen.

\- Ne seriez-vous pas déjà dingue de moi Mademoiselle Stewart ?

\- Je pense que vous vous méprenez Mademoiselle Greene. Il s'agit la d une marque de gentillesse.

\- J'ai remarqué ça hier soir, s amusa Ashley. Je ne t'imaginais pas aussi douce.

\- Et je ne t'imaginais pas si expressive, fit Kristen avec un large sourire.

Ashley lui tira la langue ce qui fit rire la plus jeune avant qu'elle ne l'attire à elle pour un baiser.

Quelques temps plus tard, Kristen se trouvait sur le plateau en compagnie de Dakota pour tourner la scène dans l'ascenseur en compagnie de Robert, Charlie et de Daniel.

\- On est cool toutes les deux ? S informa la blonde.

\- À propos de l'autre soir ? Fit Kristen. Ouais... en fait je devrais même te remercier.

\- Me remercier ? S'étonna Dakota.

\- Tu as déclenchée la jalousie d'Ashley...

\- La jalousie ? Attends...tu veux dire que... ?

\- Ouais, fit la brune avec un sourire.

\- C'est cool ! Fit la blonde. Je suis contente pour toi. Qui d'autres le sait ?

\- Il n'y a que Nikki et toi.

\- Et tu penses que ça va durer ?

\- J'en sais rien... fit la brune. Mais je suis prête à profiter de tout le temps qu'elle m accordera.

\- Tu l'as dans la peau hein ? Fit la blonde.

La brune esquissa un sourire à cette remarque et jeta un œil aux membres de l'équipes présents et y repéra la belle brune.

\- Au moins j'aurais encore eu l'occasion de goûter à tes lèvres, fit la blonde.

\- 'Kota... Commença la brune.

\- Je sais, je sais, je suis trop jeune.

Kristen préféra ne pas relever la remarque et adressa un clin d'œil à la brune qui la regardait avant de reprendre sa place sur sa marque.

.

Bien plus tard ce soir-là, les membres de l'équipe furent invités à aller boire un verre non loin de leur hôtel. Kristen était comme à son habitude attablée en compagnie de Nikki.

\- Tu sais, lui dit la brune. Si tu veux ne pas que tout le monde soit au courant, tu devrais arrêter de la bouffer des yeux !

\- Désolée, fit Kristen en détournant ses yeux d Ashley qui jouait au billard en compagnie de Jackson.

\- Tu as eu ton agent ?

\- Ouais...je lui ai dit que j'aimerais revoir certains points de mon contrat. Et plus particulièrement la clause concernant ma vie privée.

\- Et qu'est ce qu'elle a dit ?

\- Qu on en reparlerai...

\- Ouais... une réponse d'agent quoi... fit Nikki en levant les yeux ciel. Ne lâche pas l'affaire ma belle, tu as le droit de fréquenter qui tu veux.

\- Hé les filles ! Vous venez jouer ? Leurs lança Jackson.

\- Sans moi, fit Nikki.

Kristen vida son verre d'un trait et se leva pour les rejoindre.

\- Je prends la perdante, annonça-t-elle sans lâcher des yeux la brune.

Jackson lui tendit une queue de billard et cassa la pyramide. Après plusieurs minutes de jeu, Jackson menait déjà la partie.

\- C est mal parti pour toi ma belle, fit le blond à la plus âgée.

\- Tu t'y prends mal, intervient Kristen.

Elle se glissa dans le dos de la brune, profitant de la proximité pour poser ses mains sur ces hanches.

\- Penches toi un peu plus en avant, lui dit-elle en accompagnant son geste.

Elle posa sa main sur celle de la brune et se pencha à son oreille.

\- Bloque ta respiration et concentre-toi.

Ashley retient difficilement le frisson qui parcourut son corps en sentant son souffle à son oreille.

\- Et après, tu tires.

Guidant son geste, le coup donné par les deux jeunes femmes envoya directement la balle rouge dans le trou.

\- Et voilà, fit Kristen en se décollant à regret.

\- Bon, je suis d'avis que tu ne l aides plus, lui dit Jackson.

\- Pas de problème, je vais m'en griller une le temps que vous finissiez.

La jeune femme posa sa queue contre le billard et fila à l'arrière du bar pour s'allumer une cigarette. Elle fut surprise d'entendre des pas dans son dos.

\- On devrait jouer plus souvent au billard.

Cette phrase fit sourire Kristen.

\- Tu ne finis pas ta partie ?

\- J'ai laissé Kellan terminer ma partie. De toute façon, j'avais déjà perdu. Tu m'en donnes une ?

\- Je croyais que tu ne fumais pas ?

La belle brune franchit la distance entres elles pour lui piquer le paquet de cigarettes dans la poche de sa chemise. Elle en porta une à ses lèvres.

\- Tu m'allumes ? Demanda-t-elle à Kristen.

La brune esquissa un sourire et sortit son briquet de sa poche.

\- C'est drôle mais je pensais que c'était déjà fait.

La plus âgée se mordit la lèvre à cette remarque alors que Kristen allumait son briquet.

\- Je crève d envie de t embrasser, avoua-t-elle.

Amusée par cet aveu, Kristen se rapprocha d elle se faisant joueuse.

\- Et c'est moi qui suis déjà dingue de toi ? Fit-elle avec un large sourire, la défiant.

Ashley avala difficilement sa salive devant cette proximité.

\- Tu me rejoins dans ma chambre ? Proposa-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

\- C'est une invitation formelle Mademoiselle Greene ?

La belle brune rompit la distance entres elles et s'approcha à quelques centimètres de ces lèvres.

\- Formelle, oui. Souffla-t-elle contre sa bouche en jetant sa cigarette par terre.

Kristen ferma les yeux d'anticipation, s attendant au contact de ces lèvres sur les siennes. Elle reçut à la place un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Je file dans 5 minutes, lui dit-elle. Trouve une excuse pour me rejoindre.

Kristen ne put retenir son sourire en voyant la brune filer à l'intérieur.

.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle frappa doucement à la porte de la belle brune. En une fraction de seconde, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Kristen fut attiré dans la pièce avant d'être collé à la porte. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, les lèvres de la belle brune entrèrent en contact avec les siennes. Un long soupir de satisfaction s'échappa des lèvres des deux jeunes femmes. Kristen fut surprise de découvrir Ashley aussi entreprenante.

\- J'ai eu envie de te lèvres toute la journée, avoua la belle brune.

\- Et qu'est ce qui t en empêchait ? Lui demanda Kristen.

\- Tu tournais avec Dakota...

\- Et ? Fit Kristen amusée.

\- Elle était beaucoup trop proche de toi dans ce faux ascenseur. Ça m'a rendue dingue !

\- Je me disais bien que je ne t'avais plus vue de la matinée, fit Kristen amusée.

Ashley se décolla de la brune.

\- Dire que je n'ai jamais été jalouse avant toi...

\- Tu n'as pas à être jalouse, lui assura-t-elle. Dakota est au courant.

\- Au courant ? Fit Ashley.

\- Elle sait pour nous.

\- Tu lui as dit ?!

Kristen fut frappée par le changement de ton dans la voix de la belle brune.

\- Dakota a toujours su que je craquais sur toi dès son premier jour de tournage...

Ashley s'assit sur son lit.

\- Ash si ça te met mal à l'aise...

\- Non...ce n'est pas ça...

Kristen vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et prit tendrement sa main dans la sienne.

\- Dakota est mon amie, on se connait depuis avant Twilight. On va être amené à bosser ensemble pour The Runaways. Alors je lui aie parlé. Tu...tu m'en veux ?

\- Si je t'en veux ? Fit Ashley. Je t'en veux juste d'avoir le courage que je n'aie pas. J'ai eu envie de le dire à Kellan toute la journée !

Kristen fut touchée par cet aveux.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Kris... je ne joue pas avec toi ! Je...c'est nouveau pour moi tout ça. Kellan est comme mon frère, bien sûr que je veux lui dire !

\- Alors tu le feras en temps voulu. Je ne te forcerais pas à lui dire.

Touchée par ces paroles, Ashley vint lui réclamer un baiser.

\- Je...fit elle. On en était où ? Fit-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

Kristen ne put retenir son rire et attira la belle brune à elle pour l'embrasser et l'entraîner dos au matelas.

* * *

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? :D**

 **A très vite !**


	4. Nié l'évidence

Le jour suivant, la belle brune finissait d'enfiler sa tenue lorsqu' elle fut rejointe par Kellan qui venait lui aussi se changer.

\- Anna est dans le coin ce soir, l'informa le brun. On comptait sortir dîner, tu te joins à nous ?

\- C est gentil Kel' mais j'ai déjà quelques choses de prévu.

\- J'avais pensé que tu aurais pu inviter Nick, continua le jeune homme. Un diner en couple en somme.

\- Kellan...je te l'ai dit, Nick ne m'intéresse pas.

\- Tu ne vas pas rester seules toute ta vie ! Fit le brun. Une belle femme comme toi, ça serait du gâchis !

\- Justement...je voulais te parler de...

Mais elle ne put finir sa phrase car on venait de frapper à la porte de leur loge.

\- Désolée, fit Nikki. Je venais récupérer mon mari, fit-elle en souriant. Chris veut qu'on retourne certains plans dans la maison des Cullens pour l'anniversaire de Bella.

\- J'arrive, lui dit le brun. Tu disais ? Fit-il en se tournant vers sa meilleure amie.

\- Rien... on en parlera plus tard...

La belle brune venait de se dégonfler. Elle suivit Nikki et Kellan vers le plateau et rejoignit Jackson.

\- Tout va bien ? Lui demanda le jeune homme grimé en Jasper.

\- Ça va...

\- Ash... pas à moi. C'est Kris ? Elle te fait la gueule ?

La brune sourit en se rappelant qu'elle pouvait parler librement avec son partenaire de tournage, lui aussi étant au courant.

\- Tout va bien entre nous, lui dit la brune avec un sourire.

\- Tu as les yeux qui pétillent quand tu parles d'elle, constata le jeune homme.

\- Je crois que je suis...dans la merde...

\- Pourquoi ? Fit-il perdu.

\- Elle me fait ressentir tellement de choses ! C'est nouveau pour moi ! Je...ça me fait peur.

\- Tu as peur d'être heureuse ?

\- Non...j'ai peur d'aller trop vite. On vit ensemble h24 pendant des mois. Nos sentiments sont décuplés. Et si je foirais tout ? Je...je sais ce qu'elle ressent pour moi, je le vois même si elle ne me le dit pas.

\- Et où est le problème ?

\- Je n'arrive même pas à le dire à mon meilleur ami... alors imagine si on en vient à l'annoncer dans la presse !

\- Ash, ne va pas trop vite ! Tu la côtoies depuis quoi...5 jours ?

\- Une semaine, fit Ashley.

\- Alors prends ton temps, lui dit le brun. Laisse Kris' te faire découvrir tout ce qu'il y a découvrir sur elle, partage son monde et sa vie et il adviendra ce qu'il adviendra.

\- Elle me rend heureuse tu sais ?

\- J'ai vu, lui assura le jeune homme en sentant le regard de Kristen poser sur eux depuis l'opposer de la pièce. D'ailleurs je vais remonter ma main avant de me faire démonter, fit-il souriant.

Le jeune homme qui avait enlacé la belle brune pour leurs scènes remonta sa main droite vers le creux de ces reins.

La belle brune se retourna pour capturer le regard de Kristen et lui adressa un clin d'œil.

\- Tu devrais parler à Kellan, lui dit Jackson.

\- Je sais, je vais le faire, lui répondit la brune.

\- Parce que même si tu ne l'as pas encore remarqué, tu es entrain de tombée amoureuse de Kris'.

.

Bien plus tard, après la pause déjeuner, Ashley se trouvait dans sa loge pour une retouche maquillage quand deux coups furent frappés à sa porte.

\- Hey, fit Kristen en entrant.

\- Hey, répondit la belle brune en souriant.

\- Norma, ça t ennuierais de nous laisser cinq minutes ? Fit la plus jeune à la chef maquilleuse.

La concernée reposa son pot de fond de teint et fila rapidement, laissant les deux jeunes femmes seules.

\- Tu sais la fanfiction que je t'ai fait lire l'autre jours ? L'auteur en a publié une autre !

La belle brune ne releva qu'à peine.

\- Un souci ? Lui demanda Kristen.

\- Non je...

La plus jeune fit pivoter son siège pour l'arrêter devant elle.

\- Ash...

\- Te voir embrasser Rob' me rend dingue... avoua-t-elle.

\- Ce n'est que ça ?

\- Désolée que mes sentiments ne soient qu'un vague "ça"...fit la belle brune.

\- Ash...je joue la comédie. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Je...je ne ressens rien quand je pose mes lèvres contre les siennes.

\- Je suis tellement jalouse...je...

La plus jeune posa ses mains sur chaque accoudoir de sa chaise pour capter son regard.

\- Tu n'as pas à être jalouse de quelques choses qui se passe uniquement sur un plateau de tournage, lui assura Kristen.

\- Je sais mais...

\- Il n'y a pas de mais...

Avant que la belle brune ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Kristen avait rompu la distance entre elles pour venir l'embrasser.

\- Par contre quand je pose mes lèvres sur les tiennes...

Ashley esquissa un sourire à cette phrase et noua ses bras autour de son cou.

\- En plus, sans vouloir critiquer le scénario de Chris', le baiser que Bella réclame à Edward pour son anniversaire est complètement ridicule !

La concernée éclata de rire.

\- Je sais ! Je lui ai dit au moins mille fois ! Mais il y tient.

Tandis que les deux jeunes femmes riaient, la porte de la loge de la plus âgée s'ouvrit à la volée laissant entrée Kellan.

\- Qu est ce que... ? Fit il en entrant.

Les deux jeunes femmes se séparèrent, prise en flagrant délit.

\- Kel' je comptais te le dire ! Fit Ashley.

\- Je vais vous laisser, intervient Kristen.

Le grand brun entra complètement dans la loge tandis que Kristen quittait la pièce.

\- Kris et toi... fit le brun.

\- Je sais, ça m'a surpris autant que toi !

\- Ça fait combien de temps ?

\- Un peu plus d'une semaine...

\- Et tu n'as pas trouvé l'occasion de me le dire ? Je suis censé être ton meilleur ami !

\- Mais tu es toujours collé à Anna quand elle est dans le coin ! Et quand elle n'est pas dans le coin, tu essayes de me coller dans les pattes du Jonas Brother la !

\- Nick est un ami à moi, il est célibataire. Je pensais que tu l'étais aussi, j'ai juste voulu aider, se défendit le brun en se passant une main dans la nuque pour masquer sa gêne.

\- Je sais... se radoucit Ashley.

\- Si tu m'avais dit que tu préférais les femmes, j'aurais arrêté d'essayer de te pousser vers lui...

\- Je ne préfère pas les femmes...c'est juste Kris...

\- Ça explique pas mal de choses en fait, fit le grand brun.

\- Quoi ? S'étonna Ashley. Comment ça ?

\- Vous êtes toujours fourrée ensemble déjà ! Et puis quand je pense au nombre de fois où tu as redemandé à Chris de pouvoir retourner la scène ou Alice retrouve Bella chez elle !

\- Ouais... fit Ashley soudainement gênée. Elle me fait craquer depuis le début...

\- Et tu avais peur de me le dire ? Ash' tu es comme ma petite sœur ! Je m'en fou de savoir que tu couches avec…attends...réalisât-il. Vous avez ... ?

Le sourire qui apparut sur le visage de la belle brune fut révélateur.

\- Ouais... avoua-t-elle.

\- C'était ça les bruits suspects que Nikki disait avoir entendu l'autre soir !

\- Mon dieu... soupira Ashley.

Tandis qu'ils discutaient, Kristen avait rejoint Nikki dans sa loge. Celle-ci venait de retirer sa perruque blonde.

\- Hey, fit-elle en la voyant dans son miroir. Tout va bien ? Tu as l'air inquiète...

\- Je te dirais ça quand Kellan sera sorti de la loge d Ashley...

\- Elle lui a enfin dit ? Il était temps ! Je commençais à ne plus savoir qui inventer pour couvrir vos disparitions intempestives !

\- Intempestives, tout de suite ! C'est arrivé une ou deux fois.

\- Bien sûr, fit la brune en souriant.

\- J'espère qu'il ne le prendra pas trop mal...il doit être le dernier au courant...

\- Je crois que Rob' n est pas au courant non plus...

\- Merde... fit Kristen. C'est à moi de lui dire du coup...

\- Je crois que c'est préférable, oui. Je sais qu'il espérait tenter sa chance auprès de toi...

\- Génial ! Et tu me dis ça pour m'encourager à lui briser le cœur ?

\- Ça va aller Kris, tu verras.

.

Aux alentours de 22 heures, Ashley frappa doucement à la porte de la plus jeune. Les deux jeunes femmes n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de parler en privé depuis l'après-midi, Kristen se trouvant en interview.

\- Hey, fit-elle en ouvrant.

\- Hey, fit Ashley avec un sourire sincère.

La jeune femme s effaça pour laisser entrer la belle brune.

\- Je suis désolée, je me suis assoupie après le diner... j'étais vidée.

\- Ça ne fait rien, assura Ashley en posant son portable sur le lit.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu se retourner, Kristen se colla dans son dos.

\- Tu m'as manquée, souffla à son oreille en déposant un baiser dans sa nuque.

\- Tu m'as manquée aussi, avoua la belle brune en attrapant ces mains qui encerclait sa taille.

\- Je suis désolée de n'avoir fait que te croiser cet après-midi. J'étais en interview.

\- Je sais que vous êtes une personne très demandé mademoiselle Stewart.

\- Hummmphh j'adore quand tu m'appelles comme ça, souffla la brune rebelle à son oreille.

\- J'ai envie de tes lèvres, souffla Ashley.

Amusée, Kristen la retourna vivement et passa ses bras dans son cou.

\- Vous êtes une personne très demandeuse mademoiselle Greene.

\- Surtout depuis que j'ai goûté à tes lèvres, avoua la jeune femme avant de franchir la distance entre elles pour venir l'embrasser. Le baiser dérapa rapidement, Kris' glissant sa langue dans la bouche de la jeune femme. Elle sourit en sentant ses mains glisser sous son t shirt.

\- Ça a été avec Kellan ? Lui demanda-t-elle en rompant le baiser.

\- Ça a été, oui. Il s'en moque en fait...que je sois avec un mec ou avec une fille, peut lui importe.

\- Donc que ça soit moi ou une autre...

\- Sauf que c'est toi, souffla Ashley en venant l'embrasser.

Kristen sentit son cœur exploser dans sa poitrine.

\- Je...commença-t-elle. Bon sang... tu me fais ressentir tellement de choses.

La belle brune fut ravie de son effet et lui prit la main pour la guider vers son lit ou elle l y poussa.

Elle se retrouva vite à califourchon sur Kristen qui frémit de découvrir la brune si entreprenante.

En peu de temps, les deux femmes se retrouvèrent en sous-vêtements à s'embrasser et se caresser. Ashley se redressa et défit ses longs cheveux bruns qui virent onduler sur ses épaules.

\- Fuuckkk, gémit Kristen.

\- Mademoiselle Stewart! Fit la belle brune faussement choquée.

\- Désolée...je...

La belle brune fut ravie de son petit effet, elle venait de couper la parole à la plus jeune. Elle sourit et défit son soutien à gorge sous le regard gourmand de Kristen. Celle-ci usa de sa force pour se redresser et venir en lécher un goulûment. Après quelques coups de langues, Ashley retrouva sa raison et la força à se recoucher. Kristen frissonna en découvrant l'autre jeune femme aussi entreprenante, aussi, elle était bien décidée à en profiter. Elle sentit la jeune femme faire rouler son boxer et souleva les fesses pour l'aider à l'en débarrasser. Les lèvres de la plus âgée se posèrent partout sur elle avant que celle-ci ne la pénétré de deux doigts.

\- Ashhhhh gémit Kristen.

\- Bébé, souffla la belle brune.

Kristen rejeta sa tête en arrière, laissant Ashley l'embrasser dans le cou. Elle fut surprise de sentir sa bouche se faire plus aventureuse. Après plusieurs vas et viens, elle grogna de frustration en sentant les doigts fins de la belle brune se retirer. Elle s apprêtais à répliquer lorsqu' elle croisa son regard. Ce qu'elle y lu, finit de la rendre encore plus amoureuse. Elle déglutit en voyant Ashley s'aventurer verre son bas ventre.

\- Ash...fit elle. Si tu ne...

\- Ch chuuttt, fit la jeune femme en l interrompant. Depuis le temps que je veux te goûter. Je sais que je suis prête.

Kristen frissonna à ces paroles et se mordit la lèvre d'anticipation. Elle crû exploser lorsqu'elle sentit la langue chaude d Ashley se poser sur son centre. Les gestes de la jeune femme étaient hésitant mais elle s'en moquait, elles venaient encore de franchir une étape et Kris en était fière. Pour encourager la belle brune, la plus jeune passa une main dans ces cheveux et se mit à gémir faisant prendre un peu plus d'assurance à la novice. Ashley gémit de bonheur contre ces lèvres, empoigna ces cuisses et la fit venir sur sa langue. Kristen trembla, jura et se laissa emporter par l'orgasme.

\- Ça va ? Souffla Ashley en se redressant.

Elle essuya sa bouche de son pouce et mordit la lèvre.

\- Tu es délicieuse, souffla-t-elle.

Kristen se redressa d'un cou et vient souder leurs lèvres. Les deux jeunes femmes soupirèrent de bonheur à cet échange.

\- Ash...tu...tu me tues...

\- Pou... pourquoi ? Souffla-t-elle.

\- Tu sais pourquoi... tout ce que je ressens pour toi...je vais finir par craquer.

La belle brune se senti fondre à cette phrase. Elle connaissait les sentiments de Kristen à son égard même si elle ne les avait pas encore formulées réellement.

\- Dis le, souffla Ashley.

\- Non je... je ne veux pas te faire fuir.

\- Dis le bébé, je suis prête à l'entendre.

Kristen soupira de bonheur et se recula légèrement pour capturer son regard.

\- Je t'aime Ash...

La belle brune ferma les yeux pour imprimer ces paroles.

\- Kris... souffla-t-elle. C'est...

\- Je sais, fit Kristen. Tu...tu n'es pas prête...je comprends...

La jeune femme l entraîna dos au matelas et se calla entre ces cuisses.

\- M autorises tu à te faire l'amour ? souffla Kristen.

\- Je t'autorise à le faire même toute la nuit, lui répondit la belle brune.

* * *

 **Kris à craqué :p**

 **Elle a fini par lui dire les mots magiques :D**

 **J'espère que ma fanfic' vous plait toujours.**

 **concernant "Attirance" celle-ci est en pause pour le moment, je vous en expliquerait la raison**

 **plus tard ;)**

 **On se dit à très vite !**

 **La bise**


	5. Dans leur bulle

Le lendemain matin, le réveil fût dur pour les deux jeunes femmes qui avaient passé une bonne partie de la nuit à faire l'amour. Kristen fut la première réveillée, elle attrapa son paquet de cigarettes et se rendit sur le balcon de sa chambre seulement vêtue d'un boxer et de son t shirt. Elle attrapa son téléphone et y vit un message de sa meilleure amie.

 _\- "Dis donc, je suis passée devant ta chambre hier soir, c'était quoi tous ces gémissements ?! Vous l'avez fait combien de fois ?! "_

Amusée, Kristen composa un sms en retour.

\- _"Toute la nuit...je suis vidée, si tu voyais ma tête ! Norma va avoir du boulot ! "_

Il ne lui fallut pas attendre longtemps pour avoir une réponse.

\- _" Mais vous êtes des obsédées !"_

\- _" Ouais...elle a un corps…je t'épargne les détails"_

\- _" Merci mais non merci"_

Kristen émit un petit rire et se confia à son amie

\- _" Je lui ai dit..."_

Ces trois simples mots envoyés, la jeune femme n eu pas le temps de poser son téléphone que déjà, un appel de sa meilleure amie s'affichait sur l'écran.

\- Et qu'est ce qu'elle a répondu ?

\- Rien...je...j'avais besoin de lui dire...

\- Elle n'a pas fuit ?

\- C'est elle qui voulait l'entendre...je...et si en se réveillant, elle réalisait l'impact de mes mots et qu'elle se sauvait ?

\- Si elle fait ça, crois-moi, elle aura à faire à moi !

Kristen émit un petit rire nerveux.

\- Tu imagines le malaise sur le plateau ? Mon dieu...

\- Kris...elle avait le droit de savoir. Elle savait dans quoi elle s'embarquait...

Tandis qu'elles discutaient, Ashley se réveilla seule dans le grand lit de la plus jeune. Elle cherche sa présence, ne trouva qu'un lit froid et se redressa. Elle entendit la voix de Kristen sur le balcon, attrapa la chemise que la jeune femme portait la veille et se leva pour la rejoindre. Elle se colla dans son dos, embrassa sa nuque et se pencha vers le téléphone.

\- Salut Nikki, dis est ce que je peux récupérer ma petite amie ?

Kristen sentit son cœur se serrer de bonheur à cette appellation.

\- C'est bon, c'est bon, fit la brune à l'autre côté du téléphone. Je te la rends. On se voit tout à l'heure sur le plateau.

La jeune brune raccrocha son téléphone et posa ses mains sur celle d'Ashley.

\- Bien dormi ?

Cette question amusa la belle brune.

\- Dormi ? Fit-elle en souriant. Je me suis endormi vers deux heures du matin... avant que tu ne me réveille une heure plus tard pour remettre ça.

\- Ouais fit Kristen avec un sourire coquin. Désolée...

\- Ne t excuse pas, je ne m'en suis pas plainte.

La plus jeune se retourna pour passer ses bras autour de sa taille.

\- Est ce que tu dois retourner dans ta chambre ? Parce que je pourrais nous faire monter le petit déjeuner.

\- On prendrait le petit déjeuner au lit ?

\- Pas uniquement le petit déjeuner si on m'écoutait, mais, oui c'est l'idée.

\- Je suppose que si tu me prête des vêtements, je ne dois pas retourner dans ma chambre.

\- Deal alors ! S'exclama Kristen en posant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

La belle brune la regarda rentrer dans sa chambre et sourit en la suivant des yeux. Elle savait qu'elle était de plus en plus entrain de s'attacher à sa partenaire de tournage qu'elle appelait maintenant sa petite amie. Elle finit par la rejoindre à l'intérieur.

\- Tu as déjà commandé ? S'étonna-t-elle en regagnant le lit.

\- Ouaip, fit Kristen.

\- Bon, fit Ashley. Et qu'est ce qu'on fait en attendant le service d'étages ?

Un sourire plein de sous-entendu se dessina sur les lèvres de Kristen.

\- Je pourrais te proposer des choses terriblement délicieuses, souffla-t-elle d'une voix suave. Mais, si on allait prendre une douche ?

\- Une douche ? Tou...toutes les deux ? fit la petite brune.

\- Ouaip, fit Kristen en se redressant dans le lit pour retirer son t shirt. Dépêche-toi ou je prends toute l'eau chaude ! S'exclama-t-elle en filant.

Ashley ne put retenir son sourire devant l'attitude de l'autre jeune femme. Son cœur se gonflait de tendresse et s'est aussi rapidement qu'elle la rejoignit dans la salle de bain.

. ********

Debut d'après-midi, Kristen se trouvait sur le plateau dans la chambre reconstituée de Bella. Elle tournait en compagnie de Robert depuis un moment déjà. Chris venait de réclamer une pause sentant la non implication de son actrice.

Le jeune homme avait remarqué l'attitude de la brune et s'approcha pour lui parler.

\- Kris ? Tu es sûre d'être avec nous ?

En effet, la jeune fille avait pour habitude de voir Ashley assisté au tournage et celle-ci était en shooting photo avec Jackson ce qui troublait sa concentration.

\- Désolée s excusa-t-elle.

\- Ça ne fait rien assura le jeune homme. Mais...je ne peux pas faire tout tout seul... si tu pouvais t impliquer un peu plus quand je suis censé t embrasser...

\- Ouais... marmonna la jeune femme.

\- On dirait que je te dégoûte, fit il sur le ton de la rigolade.

\- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, pensa Kristen.

\- On reprend ! Fit la voix forte du réalisateur.

Les deux jeunes gens reprirent leurs marques, Kristen grimpa dans le lit et se rapprocha de Robert grimé en Edward.

 ** _"Chambre de Bella, scène intérieur-nuit"_**

 ** _\- "Techniquement, nous n enfreignons pas ces règles... Il ne me pardonnera pas facilement...le pourras-tu ?_**

 ** _"Bella saisit Edward à la nuque et l'attira à elle pour l'embrasser"_**

\- Coupez ! Lance le réalisateur. Kris...c'est déjà notre cinquième prise. Quelques choses ne va pas ?

\- Non ça va, s excusa l'actrice. Je... je vais aller prendre l'air.

La jeune femme quitta le lit et se rendit vers l'extérieur. Elle s alluma une cigarette.

\- Kris ! Fit une voix masculine.

La jeune femme se retourna et vit Kellan arriver vers elle.

\- Sérieusement, vous auriez pu me le dire plus tôt !

Le grand brun l attira dans ces bras pour l'enlacer.

\- Désolée, fit la brune. Je...tout ça c'est nouveau pour elle...

\- Peut-être mais ça fait des jours qu'elle rayonne ! S'exclama le grand brun. Je me demandais qu'elle pouvait en être la cause.

\- Je suis contente que tu le prennes ainsi, fit la jeune femme.

\- La belle affaire. Tu fréquente ma meilleure amie, tu es toi aussi mon amie, je ne pourrais pas être plus content.

\- Qui fréquente ta meilleure amie ? Intervint une voix derrière eux.

Les deux jeunes gens se retournèrent pour se retrouver face à Robert qui venait tenter de rassurer la jeune femme.

\- Kris ! Fit Kellan. Franchement si on m'avait dit que vous préfériez toutes les deux les filles !

\- Que tu préfères les filles ? Fit Robert perdu. Attends... Ashley et toi ?

\- Toi aussi tu l'ignorais ? Lui demanda Kellan. Elles nous ont bien eus pas vrai ?! Si je m'étais douté.

Le jeune homme fut refroidi par cette révélation.

\- Rob' j'allais te le dire ! Fit Kristen.

\- Avant ou après l'avoir annoncé à la presse ?!

Comprenant qu'il était soudain de trop, Kellan préféra s'éclipser.

\- Ça s'est fait comme ça...je... je ne comptais même pas lui dire...

\- Depuis quand ?

\- Un peu plus d'une semaine...écoute Rob, je sais qu'on est proche sur les plateaux etc. mais...

\- Tu faisais semblant ?

\- Ça faisait partie de mon contrat...donner aux fans ce qu'ils attendent de nous. Bella et Edward dans la vraie vie... mais entre-temps je me suis rapprochée d Ash'... et j'ai compris...

\- Compris quoi ? Que t'étais une foutue lesbienne ?!

Cette phrase dans la bouche du jeune homme choqua profondément la jeune femme. Elle dû se faire violence pour ne pas lever la main sur lui.

\- Ouais, fit Kristen. C'est ça, je suis lesbienne. Et tu sais quoi ? J'ai enfin décidé de l'assumer, peu importe les clauses dans mon contrat, peu importe que la saga ne finisse que dans deux ou trois ans, je ne vais plus me voiler la face.

\- Et tu t'es dit que tu allais pervertir cette pauvre Ashley ?

Cette phrase fut celle de trop, la jeune femme s apprêtais à gifler le brun en face d'elle. C'était sans compter sur l'intervention de Nikki et de Kellan que celui-ci était allée chercher pour calmer la situation.

\- Oh oh oh, qu'est ce tu fais la ? Fit Nikki à sa meilleure amie.

Elle attrapa son bras et la ceintura. Lorsque Kristen se mettais en colère, il valait mieux ne pas rester dans les parages.

\- Je n'ai pas perverti Ashley espèce de misogyne sans cervelle. Je ne l'ai pas forcée à répondre à mon baiser et encore moins à y prendre goût !

Kellan se tenait devant le jeune homme mais il savait que celui-ci avait parlé uniquement sous le coup de la colère et qu'il ne devrait pas intervenir.

\- Franchement, tu me dégoûtes.

La brune jeta un regard noir à son partenaire et rentra dans le bâtiment. Nikki se tourna vers lui.

\- T'es vraiment un con Rob'. Qu est ce que ça peut bien te foutre de qui elle côtoie ? Ça te dégoûte juste de ne pas l'avoir eu avant c'est ça ?

La grande brune suivit son amie à l'intérieur et attrapa son téléphone pour joindre Ashley tandis que les deux garçons restaient à l'intérieur.

. ********

Une heure plus tard, Kristen se trouvait dans sa loge en compagnie de son amie lorsqu'on frappa à la porte.

\- Si c'est Chris, dis-lui que j'ai encore besoin de cinq minutes, lui dit-elle.

La brune se leva pour aller ouvrir et sourit en voyant sa deuxième partenaire dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle s effaça pour la laisser entrer.

\- Je vais vous laisser, annonça-t-elle. Je crois que tu es entre de bonnes mains.

La jeune femme quitta la loge de son amie.

\- Désolée qu'elle t aie appelée... s excuse Kristen.

\- Je suis contente qu'elle l'ait fait, fit Ashley en s'asseyant à ces côtes.

\- Et ton shooting... ?

\- Ils finissent avec Jack's. Je retournerai demain matin faire quelques clichés en plus.

\- Désolée...fit Kristen.

\- Approche, fit la belle brune en ouvrant ses bras pour que la jeune femme vienne se coller à elle.

Se simple contact les firent gémir de bien être.

\- Je suis désolée que Rob soit un con...fit Ashley.

\- Moi aussi...

\- J'aurais dû être présente quand tu lui as annoncé...je...suis navrée.

\- Je ne lui ai rien dit, c'est un concours de circonstances. Je parlais avec Kellan, il est arrivé, il a compris.

\- Et qu'est ce qu'il a dit ?

\- Que j'étais une foutue lesbienne qui t'as perverti...

Un léger rire jaune s'échappa des lèvres de la belle brune.

\- Connard... siffla-t-elle.

Kristen resserra sa prise sur la taille de l'autre jeune femme.

\- Dire que je dois encore tourner avec lui aujourd'hui...

\- Est ce tu veux que j'aille parler à Chris ? Lui demander de décaler vos scènes à demain.

Kristen esquissa un sourire devant tant d'attention de la brune.

\- Ça ira, fit-elle. Je joue la comédie. Je ferais comme avec tous les autres, je penserais à quelqu'un d'autres.

Cette phrase fit sourire Ashley.

\- Tant que c'est à moi que tu penses...

\- Idiote souffla Kristen avant de se redresser pour venir souder leurs lèvres.

. ********

La fin de la journée de tournage ne fut pas des plus agréables aussi pour changer les idées de tout le monde, Nikki avait convié la plupart des acteurs dans sa chambre. Kristen se trouvait sur le balcon de sa chambre ou elle fût rejointe par Dakota.

\- Alors, Ashley et toi, on dirait que ça roule ? Fit la blonde. Tout le monde est au courant.

\- La plupart, oui.

\- Comment Rober il prit ?

\- A ton avis ? Fit la plus âgée des deux. Comme un abruti.

\- Voilà pourquoi je préfère rester dans le placard, lui dit la blonde en s allumant une cigarette.

\- Sauf que j'en avais marre de vivre dans ce placard ! D'ailleurs, je compte l annoncé à la presse !

\- Carrément... fit la blonde amusée. Elle t a tourné la tête...

\- Elle ne m'a pas... et puis merde 'Kota, c'est ma vie. J'en ai marre de me cacher. Ouais je suis avec Ash, ouais je suis heureuse et j'en ai marre de ne pas pouvoir l'afficher. J'en ai parlé à mon agent, elle ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée mais c'est soit, elle me soutient, soit elle est virée.

\- Hé, fit Ashley qui venait de passer la fenêtre qui menait au balcon. Tout va bien ici ?

La petite brune rejoignit sa petite amie et l attira à elle.

\- Bébé ?

Kristen frissonna à ce surnom prononcé en public et vint sceller leurs lèvres. Rapidement, celui-ci s enflamma, Kristen glissant sa langue dans la bouche de la petite brune qui gémit à cet échange.

\- Hey, intervient Dakota. Il y a des chambres pour ça.

Les deux jeunes femmes se séparent, prise en flagrant délit.

\- Jalouse ? S amusa Kristen en jouant avec sa main droite sous le t shirt de la petite brune.

\- Jalouse ? répéta la blonde amusée à son tour. La seule chose à laquelle je n'ai pas goûté c'est ton corps.

Cette phrase fit un l'effet d'un électrochoc dans la tête d Ashley.

\- Attends... quoi ? Fit-elle en se reculant. Vous avez ?

\- Quoi ? Non, jamais !

La petite brune repoussa la main de Kristen qui se trouvait dans son dos.

\- Sérieusement ? Je croyais que j'étais la seule sur le plateau...

\- Merde Ash j'ai peut-être échangé quelques baisers avec Dakota mais c'était uniquement en étant bourrée. J'ai aussi embrassé Nikki et personne...

\- Parce que Nikki aussi ?!

\- Je vais vous laisser, fit Dakota qui se sentait de trop.

La petite brune repoussa Kristen et s apprêtais à rentrer.

\- Ash, attends...

Kristen la rattrapa par le poignet.

\- S il te plait mon amour, souffla-t-elle. Il n'y a rien eu avec Dakota et ça n'arrivera jamais. C'est toi que j'ai dans la peau depuis...je ne saurais même pas te dire quand. Va voir Nikki, elle te le dira.

La plus âgée se retourna vers elle.

\- Jure moi que tu ne l'as pas touchée, souffla-t-elle.

\- Ashley je te le jure. Je n'ai jamais rien fait avec Dakota. C'est une enfant...

\- Approche, souffla Ashley en tendant une main vers elle.

Kristen noua leurs doigts et attira la belle brune à elle.

\- Ne me cache plus ce genre de choses...je...

\- Vous êtes jalouse mademoiselle Greene ?

\- Ouais... fit Ashley. Il n'est jamais trop tard pour apprendre des choses sur sois même.

Kristen franchit la distance entre elles et vint l'embrasser.

\- Mon amour ? Répéta la belle brune.

\- Ouais... c'est venu comme ça. Je...ça te gêne ?

Ashley noua ses bras dans son cou.

\- J'aime quand tu es spontanée, avoua-t-elle.

Kristen esquissa un sourire et vint l'embrasser à nouveau.

\- Si on filait ? Proposa-t-elle. Ta chambre n'est pas loin et je...

\- Mademoiselle Stewart, fit Ashley amusée. Auriez-vous en tête de quitter une soirée en compagnie de vos amis pour vous éclipser en douce ?

\- Avec toi ? Carrément ouais, avoua-t-elle.

La belle brune sourit et se pencha à son oreille.

\- C'est vrai que maintenant que je t'aie goûté, je rêve de recommencer.

Kristen frémit devant cet aveu de la part de la plus âgée. Elles avançaient de plus en plus dans les étapes et la plus jeune en était plus que ravie.

\- On y va ! Déclara-t-elle avec un sourire plein de sous-entendu.

Elle prit la main de la jeune femme et l entraîna à l'intérieur.

\- Kris ! L interpela sa meilleure amie.

La jeune femme soupira et se figea.

\- Quoi ? Fit-elle froidement.

Nikki se dirigea vers elle.

\- On comptait aller faire une virée en voiture avec Kellan, Jackson et Rob', on voulait savoir si Ashley et toi...

\- Rob' vient aussi ? Fit froidement Kristen.

\- Euh... oui...

\- Alors dis-lui que je ne viens pas. Que ma petite amie m'a proposé de passer la nuit à faire l'amour donc que mon choix était vite fait.

Sans attendre la réponse de sa meilleure amie, Kristen entraîna la belle brune dans les couloirs sous les rires de celle-ci.

\- Quoi ? Fit Kristen en souriant.

\- Oh rien, j'aime ta franchise, voilà tout.

La belle brune récupéra la carte magnétique de sa chambre et en déverrouilla l'accès.

\- Désolée mais le choix n'est pas bien dur, s amusa-t-elle.

\- Humm je comprends fit Ashley en souriant.

À peine eurent elles fermé la porte que Kristen rattrapa la petite brune par la main et la colla dos à la porte pour venir coller ses lèvres dans son cou.

\- Kris...gémit celle-ci.

\- Mon amour ? susurra la jeune femme en souriant.

Ashley gémit de bonheur à ce surnom et en oublia totalement ce qu'elle comptait dire. Elle laissa les mains de Kristen courir sur son corps et se glisser sous sa jupe.

-Vous avez des jambes parfaites Mademoiselle Greene, souffla-t-elle.

\- Quand je dis que tu m'idéalises, s amusa la plus âgée.

\- Je n'idéalise pas Ash', je suis amoureuse. Tu es parfaite à mes yeux.

Ashley se mordit la lèvre à ces paroles.

\- Je...Kris'...

\- Non ne réponds pas, souffla la jeune femme en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Je sais que je compte pour toi sinon tu ne serais pas ici. Le jours ou tu seras prête, tu me le diras.

La belle brune passa ses bras autour de son cou.

\- C'est toi qui es parfaite bébé. Tu ne me forces à rien, tu es patiente... je... je ne sais pas si ce que je ressens pour toi est déjà de l'amour Kris mais, je sais que je tiens à toi. Tu comptes pour moi.

Kristen soupira de bonheur à ces mots.

\- Je t'attendrais, souffla-t-elle. Prends le temps qu'il te faut pour mettre des mots sur ce que tu ressens.

\- La tout de suite, je ressens beaucoup de désir avoua Ashley.

La plus jeune esquissa un sourire et vint l'embrasser avant de l'entraîner le grand lit double dans la pièce ou elles firent l'amour une bonne partie de la nuit.

.

* * *

 **Il semblerait que tout le monde soit au courant maintenant :p**

 **Mais Ashley va-t-elle prononcer les mots magiques en retour ?**

 **Et va-t-elle assumer ?**

 **Review please ? :D**


	6. Assumer

Quelques jours plus tard, Kristen se trouvait dans la grande salle où l'on servait les déjeuner et fut rejointe par sa meilleure amie.

\- Hé, fit la brune. Tu es toute seule ?

\- Ça m'arrive, oui. Répondit Kristen.

\- Ou est ta petite amie ? Questionna la brune en s'asseyant

\- Shooting... marmonna la jeune femme maussade.

\- Oulaaaa, fit Nikki. Vivement qu'elle revienne !

\- Tu m'étonnes ! C'est un shooting de bodypaiting...

\- Mais c'est qu'on est jalouse, s amusa sa meilleure amie. Tu l'as encore plus dans la peau maintenant que vous êtes ensembles.

\- Si tu savais, avoua Kristen.

\- Et elle sera revenue pour ta conférence de presse cet après-midi ?

\- En principe oui...

\- Je suis fière de toi Kris. Annoncé publiquement que tu es bisexuelle. Peu de personnalités connues l'ont fait et toi, tu te lances.

Kristen sourit à sa meilleure amie et lia leurs mains.

\- Tu seras la tout à l'heure ? Je...même si Ash sera sûrement là, j'aurais aussi besoin du soutien de ma meilleure amie.

\- Bien sûr ma belle. Tu sais que je suis avec toi à 100% depuis le début.

Les deux jeunes femmes se sourirent avec tendresse.

. ********

Aux alentours de 15h, Kristen tournait en rond dans la petite salle attenante à la salle de conférence de l'hôtel.

\- Combien ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Une quinzaine de journalistes, lui répondit son agente.

\- Moi qui déteste parlez en public...

\- C'est toi qui as voulu tout ça, lui rappela la rouquine du nom de Joanne qui lui servait d'agent depuis plusieurs années.

Kristen scruta nerveusement son portable.

\- Elle va arriver, lui assura Nikki qui se tenait non loin d'elle.

\- Il va être l'heure, fit Joanne.

Alors qu'elle s apprêtais à rentrer dans la salle, les doubles portes de la salle d'attente s'ouvrirent laissant entrer Ashley.

\- Cinq minutes, souffla Kristen à Joanne avant de se diriger vers la petite brune.

\- Désolée, s excusa la jeune femme. Ça a pris plus de temps que prévu pour tout retirer et...

Ne lui laissant pas finir sa phrase, Kristen s'empara de ces lèvres pour un baiser remplit de tendresse.

\- Merci d'être là, souffla-t-elle contre ces lèvres.

\- C'est normal.

\- Il faut y aller Kris, intervient Joanne.

La jeune femme se défit à regret de l'étreinte qu'elle partageait avec la belle brune et se rendit dans la salle de conférence.

Rapidement, les flashs crépitèrent à son arrivée. Kristen grimpa sur l'estrade accompagné de son agent tandis que Nikki et Ashley se glissait parmi les journalistes.

\- Bien, fit Joanne. Merci à tous d'être venue, Mademoiselle Stewart m'a demandé de réunir certains d'entre vous afin de vous faire part d'une nouvelles importante.

La rouquine adressa un sourire bienveillant à Kristen qui saisit son micro.

\- Bon, fit-elle. Vous savez tous à quel point j'adore m'exprimer en public et surtout à quel point j'aime m étaler sur ma vie privée mais avec l'accord de Chris, j'ai décidé de...enfin...avant que toute la presse à scandale ne s'empare de ma vie privée, j'ai décidé de prendre les devants...

La jeune femme passa nerveusement une main dans sa nuque.

\- N'y allons pas par quatre chemins. Je suis bisexuelle...

Il fallut quelques temps avant que les journalistes n assimilent l'information. Quelques instants plus tard, Joanne reprit la parole.

\- Mademoiselle Stewart a accepté de répondre à certaines de vos questions dans les limites du respect de sa vie privé.

\- Public magazine, fit une jeune femme en se levant. Qu en est-il de votre relation avec Monsieur Pattinson ?

\- Rob et moi... ça n'a jamais existé. Je...c'était uniquement ce que voulais les fans...

\- Vos partenaires de tournages soutient ils votre décision ? Demanda un autre journaliste.

\- Je sais que certains soutiennent mon besoin de l'annoncé publiquement...

\- Fréquentez-vous quelqu'un en ce moment ?

\- Mademoiselle Stewart ne répondra pas à cette question, intervient Joanne.

\- Pourtant, continua la journaliste qui venait de prendre la parole. Il y a cette rumeur à propos de vous et de Mademoiselle Greene...

À cette remarque, certains journalistes firent crépiter leurs flashs vers la belle brune.

\- Je ne sais pas d'où vous tenez vos informations, fit Joanne. Mais celle-ci sont...

Mais Kristen n'écoutait déjà plus, elle avait vu la gêne se dessiner sur le visage de la petite brune qui venait d'être affiché en public. Elle quitta la salle de conférence, bientôt rejointe par Nikki.

\- Merdeeeee... fit la jeune femme.

\- Comment on-t-il su ? S'étonna Nikki.

\- Je n'en sais rien...je... Personne ne nous a jamais vue...

\- Personne ? Fit Nikki.

Kristen se rappela alors sa sortie avec Ashley au cinéma ainsi que les photos prisent avec les fans.

\- Je dois lui parler, fit-elle.

\- Elle est sortie, l informa Joanne en arrivant après avoir congédié les journalistes. Je suis désolée Kris...je ne pensais pas qu'ils étaient au courant...

. ********

Peu de temps après, Kristen utilisa le double de la carte magnétique que la petite brune lui avait confié quelques jours plus tôt. Elle la trouva assise sur son lit perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Ash' ? Tenta-t-elle.

Mais la jeune femme ne lui répondit pas. Kristen traversa la pièce et agenouilla devant elle.

\- Je... mon dieu je suis désolée...s excusa-t-elle. J ignorait qu'ils savaient...sinon j'aurais attendu que tu sois prête pour faire mon annonce...

\- Hé bien c'est fait maintenant, fit froidement la belle brune.

\- Mon amour je...

Kristen souleva tendrement son visage et fut surprise de voir Ashley se dégager.

\- Je ne comptais pas l'annoncer si tôt...

\- Quoi ? Fit la plus jeune surprise.

\- Kris je... je ne sais pas si je suis prête à assumer...

Ce fut la douche froide pour la jeune femme.

\- Qu...quoi ? Fit-elle perdue. Je ne te demande pas d'assumer...je...ce qu'on a est parfait comme ça l'est...

\- Cette conférence de presse va vite faire le tour de la planète...avec internet, tweeter...mes parents vont l'apprendre...je...

\- Oh...réalisa Kristen. Tu as peur d'entacher ton image ? Fit-elle en se relevant.

\- Quoi ? Fit Ashley en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu jouais ? Fit Kristen. Tu voulais une expérience ?

\- Arrête Kris je n'aie jamais dit ça !

\- J'ai vu la gêne sur ton visage pendant ma conférence !

\- Je n'étais pas prête à l'annoncer publiquement ! La est toute la nuance !

Les deux jeunes femmes vivaient leurs premières disputes et peut être la pire.

\- J'ai besoin de temps Kris pour...

\- De temps ? pourquoi, pour comprendre que tu as passé du bon temps avec moi mais que les deux semaines viennent de s'écouler étaient une erreur ?!

\- Kris...

\- Non c'est bon, j'ai pigé.

La jeune femme se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Je ne jouais pas avec toi Ashley, souffla-t-elle.

\- Bébé...souffla Ashley.

Mais Kristen avait déjà filé.

. ********

Quelques heures plus tard, c'est une Kristen particulièrement éméchée que Dakota trouva au bar non loin de l'hôtel.

\- Kris ? Fit-elle. Qu est ce que tu fous ?

\- 'Kotaaa ! S'exclama joyeusement la brune en venant prendre la petite jeune dans ses bras.

\- Olaaaa...combien de verres tu as bu toi ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Tu...tu veux me ramener ?

\- Quoi ? Fit la blonde. Ou est Ash ?

\- Partie... Elle m'a larguée, fit-elle amèrement.

\- Elle t a.… sérieusement ?

\- Je suis libre comme l'air ! S enthousiasma la brune. Tu...on rentre ? J'ai des idées de scènes de films en tête.

La brune posa ses lèvres sur celle de la blonde qui rompit l'échange.

\- Kris... pas comme ça... pas...tu es bourrée.

\- Ça ne te dérangeait pas les autres fois ou on s'est embrassée.

\- Mais tu as Ashley dans la peau, lui rappela la blonde.

\- Elle n'est pas prête à assumer…cette conférence était la pire idée de ma vie. Je me suis faites plaquer par la femme que j'aime.

\- Kris...laisse-moi te ramener dans ta chambre.

\- Tu peux rester si tu veux ? Lui proposa la brune

\- Kris...je rêve de t avoir au moins une fois dans mon lit, tu le sais. Mais tu es amoureuse d Ashley. Je ne peux pas faire ça.

La blonde posa quelques billets sur le bar et prit la main de la jeune femme pour la ramener vers l'hôtel.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à l'étage de la brune, Dakota fut soulagé de voir Ashley assise dans le couloir contre la porte de sa chambre.

\- Dakota ?' Fit la belle brune qui tenait Kristen par la taille.

\- Elle est salement entamé...lui dit-elle.

\- Laisse, je m'en occupe...

Ashley prit le relais et guida la jeune femme vers sa chambre.

\- Pourquoi elle m'a quitté 'Kota ? Souffla Kristen trop dans le coaltar pour comprendre que c'était désormais dans les bras d Ashley qu'elle se trouvait.

\- Je ne t'aie pas quittée, lui souffla Ashley.

\- Je suis...tellement amoureuse fit Kristen tandis qu'Ashley la guidait vers son lit. Je...c'était une erreur de t embrasser 'Kota...c'est elle que je veux.

La belle brune fit abstraction de cet aveu. Elle entreprit de la déshabiller.

\- Noooon, protesta la jeune femme. Je ne veux pas...je...

\- Kris c'est moi, lui fit Ashley. Il faut te changer pour te mettre au lit.

\- Je ne peux pas Dakota, souffla Kristen. Je l'aime...

Ashley ne put retenir son sourire. Même complètement saoule et après leur conversation de plus tôt, Kristen restait fidèle à leurs couples.

\- Laisse-moi t aider à te changer bébé, souffla la belle brune.

\- N en...n en profites pas...

Ashley sourit de plus belle et entreprit de dévêtir la jeune femme pour l'aider à enfiler son pantalon de training et son débardeur. Elle l'aida à se glisser dans les draps.

\- Ne pars pas...souffla Kristen. Je ne veux pas rester seule...je...

La belle brune retira son pantalon et se glissa dans le lit.

\- Dors ma belle Kristen, lui souffla-t-elle en posant un baiser sur son front. On parlera de tout ça demain.

* * *

 **Bon ^^ désolée :p**

 **Je ne sais pas du tout comment s'appelle l'agent de Kris' ni même si c'est une femme**

 **donc j'ai inventé pour ça :p**

 **Votre avis ? :D**


	7. C est ta place

Le lendemain matin, c'est un mal de crane carabine qui vrilla la tête de la jeune femme. Elle se redressa péniblement et trouva la belle brune assise sur le rebord de sa fenêtre.

\- Ash...souffla-t-elle.

La belle brune lui lança un sourire.

\- Pas trop dur le réveil ?

\- Ça va...marmonna la jeune femme. Je ne me souviens pas de tout ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir après la conférence...

\- Je t'ai demandé de me laisser du temps pour comprendre ce que j'éprouvais pour toi. Du temps pour...

\- Et tu m'as plaquée...l interrompit Kristen.

\- Je ne t'ai pas plaquée Kris. Je tiens à toi, je te l'ai dit. Je n'étais pas prête à l'afficher en public, voilà tout.

\- Tu...tu ne me quittes pas ?

La belle brune esquissa un sourire et vient s'asseoir sur le lit.

\- Ça dépends. Comment était les lèvres de Dakota hier soir ?

\- Quoi ? Fit la brune perdue. Je...je l'ai ... ?

\- C'est ce que tu m'as confessé hier soir pensant que j'étais elle et que je te déshabillais pour te mettre au lit.

\- C'était toi... réalisa la jeune femme. Je...mon dieu c est flou...

\- Kris' souffla la belle brune. Pourquoi te mettre dans cet état ?

\- J'avais besoin d'oublier... je pensais que tu m'avais quitté.

\- Laisse-moi du temps, souffla Ashley. Je ne suis pas encore prête à l'annoncer à la presse...et cette conférence va nous mettre sur le devant de la scène.

\- Je suis désolée...souffla Kristen. Si j'avais su que faire cette conférence nous mettrais dans cette situation...

\- Je ne peux pas t en vouloir Kris. Je suis fière de toi.

La belle brune se pencha pour poser un baiser sur son front faisant soupirer Kristen de bienêtre.

\- Je crève d envie de t embrasser... murmura Ashley.

\- Je ne veux pas que ça influence ta décision...je te laisse le temps de ...

Sans lui laisser finir sa phrase, la plus âgée franchit la distance entre elles pour venir l'embrasser avec tendresse.

\- Ce n'est pas un au revoir bébé...

\- Je sais, murmura Kristen.

\- J'ai un tournage pour une publicité à Paris. Je reviens dans une semaine.

\- Oh...fit Kristen.

\- Ne laisse pas Dakota me remplacer.

\- La place est déjà prise, murmura Kristen. C'est la tienne...

\- Kris...je... tu me tues...ne dis pas ça. Je ne veux pas partir et te laisser affronter la presse toute seule.

\- Ça ira, j'ai connu pire...

\- Je t'appelle quand j'arrive, d'accord ?

\- Quand est-ce que tu pars ?

\- Je devrais déjà être à l'aéroport...mais je voulais te voir avant de partir.

\- Tu as passé la nuit-là ?

\- Tu as dormis en me serrant contre toi, comme si ta vie en dépendait.

\- Ma vie en dépends souffla Kristen. Je t'aime et je...

Oubliant toute sa volonté, Ashley s'empara à nouveau de ces lèvres. Kristen se sentit fondre, elle passa une main dans son dos et fit remonter son haut.

\- J'ai envie de toi, avoua-t-elle.

Ashley dû se faire violence pour la repousser.

\- Je dois y aller...je...

\- Je comprends...

Kristen dû faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas fondre en larme.

\- Ne me remplace pas par une française...

\- Je préfère les américaines, avoua la belle brune en quittant le lit. Sois sage.

\- Je t'attendrais.

La belle brune sentit son cœur se serrer et attrapa ses affaires avant de filer prendre son avion

. *************

Quelques heures plus tard, après avoir dormi encore un long moment, Kristen rejoignit son amie Nikki sur le plateau de tournage. En effet même si la jeune femme ne tournait pas, elle aimait assister aux séquences de ses partenaires et apprenait beaucoup sur le métier de réalisatrice.

\- Hé, fit Kristen en arrivant.

\- Ha quand même... constata Nikki. Tu as une mine affreuse...

\- Désolé je...j'ai passé une sale nuit.

\- J'ai appris ça oui...

La plus jeune fronça les sourcils à cette remarque.

\- J'ai croisé Dakota hier soir. Elle m'a dit t avoir ramassé au bar... Tu aurais dû m'appeler !

\- Je ne savais même plus comment je m'appelais hier soir, avoua la jeune femme en s'asseyant. Alors te téléphoner...

\- Dit moi que tu n'as pas noyé ton chagrin dans l'alcool pour ensuite te jeter sur les lèvres de cette pauvre Dakota !

\- Ok je ne te le dis pas...

\- Kris ! Tu deconnes putain, comment tu vas justifier ça auprès d'Ashley.

\- Elle est déjà au courant. Elle m'attendait devant ma chambre.

\- Et ? Fit Nikki.

\- Elle sait que j'ai embrassé Dakota parce que j'étais morte bourrée et que je pensais qu'elle m'avait quitté.

\- Et ça va vous deux ?

\- Elle est partie ce matin pour Paris. Elle m'a demandé du temps.

\- Vous faites un break ?

\- Non, c'est toujours ma petite amie. Enfin je crois. Mais... elle va profiter de son séjour à Paris pour mettre les choses au clair dans sa tête.

\- En gros, quand elle revient, soit elle te quitte, soit tout va bien ? Fit Nikki.

\- Non... en gros, elle veut faire le point sur ce qu'elle ressent pour moi. Savoir si elle est prête à assumer ou si elle préfère qu'on arrête là.

\- C'est exactement pareil...c'est juste formuler autrement.

\- Hé m'en veux pas mais j'ai la tête dans le coaltar...

\- En gros, elle a fui.

\- Elle n'a pas fui...

\- Bon ok, la presse n'est pas très tendre avec vous mais...

\- Déjà ? Soupira Kristen.

La plus âgée attrapa son téléphone, pianota un instant dessus et le tendit à son amie.

 _ **"Scoop - Kristen Stewart trompe Robert Pattinson avec sa partenaire Ashley Greene"**_

\- Merde… fit la jeune femme. Mais j'ai été clair, il n'y a jamais rien eu entre Robert et moi tout comme j'ai démenti pour Ash et moi.

\- Tu sais la presse, répondit Nikki.

\- Tu m'excuses, s'exclama soudainement Kristen en voyant passer Dakota.

La jeune femme quitta la chaise à son nom et rattrapa la blonde.

\- Dakota !

\- Hé Kris, lui répondit la jeune femme en souriant.

\- On est cool toi et moi ?

\- J'ai compris que tu l'avais dans la peau, ne t'en fait pas. Tu étais juste blessée.

\- Je suis désolée 'Kota...j'ai profité de toi...de ton attirance pour moi.

\- Je ne te cache pas que quand tu as violé ma bouche, j'ai eu très envie de te laisser faire.

\- Dakota...je...

\- Mais j'ai aussi vu à quel point tu l'aimais.

\- Ouais... souffla la brune. Je l'ai dans la peau. A tel point qu'elle est à peine partie depuis 5 heures que j'ai déjà l'impression d'étouffer.

\- Je suis contente pour toi Kris'. J'espère sincèrement qu'elle ressent la même chose.

\- Alors on est cool ? Lui demanda Kristen mal à l'aise.

\- Un baiser partout. Game over, s amusa la blonde.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée 'Kota. Je suis sûre que tu trouveras celle qu'il te faut, tu es jeune...

\- Il n'empêche que tu resteras un fantasme inassouvi.

. *************

Une semaine plus tard, la belle brune débarqua à l'aéroport ou elle fut prise en chasse par les paparazzis.

\- Mademoiselle Greene ! Qu'avez-vous à répondre à ces rumeurs à propos de vous et de Mademoiselle Stewart ?! Pourquoi avez-vous fui à l'autre bout du monde ?

Mais la jeune femme ne répondit à aucune de leurs questions. Elle grimpa dans la voiture qui venait la récupérer et ralluma son portable. Elle sourit en y voyant apparaître un sms de Kristen.

\- _" Bon retour chez vous mademoiselle Greene, vos amis vous attendent au lounge qui fait le coin près de l'hôtel. Il se peut que certains aie hâte de vous retrouver"_

La belle brune esquissa un sourire en lisant le sms et donna la destination au chauffeur. Avec le décalage horaire, la jeune femme devait avoir une mine fatiguée, elle aurait aussi bien pris une douche, pourtant la hâte de retrouver Kristen l'emporta sur le reste.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, elle poussa la porte du bar lounge et se figea dans l'entrée. Une belle rousse dont elle ignorait le nom collait d'un peu trop prêt Kristen. Celle-ci ne semblait pas insensible à ses charmes. Elle s apprêtais à faire demi-tour avant d'être interpellée.

\- Ou est-ce que tu vas comme ça ? Lui demanda Dakota.

\- A l'hôtel... prendre une douche et m enfoncer dans mon lit.

\- Il y a une certaine brune qui t'attends...

\- J'ai vu ça, railla la plus âgée.

La blonde jeta un œil vers le fond de la salle.

\- Cette rouquine ? Elle a essayé avec tout le monde cette semaine. D'abord avec Nikki, puis moi et même Elizabeth ! Elle n'imagine pas à quel point elle va se casser les dents avec Kristen.

En effet, la jeune femme venait de repousser une tentative de la rousse de poser une main sur ses hanches.

\- Va la rejoindre, fit Dakota.

\- Je...je ne suis pas sûre que...

\- Écoute Ash, je vais être franche avec toi. Je l'ai repoussée une fois parce que je respecte ce que vous avez mais la prochaine fois, si tu m'en laisses l'occasion, je ne la repousserais pas.

La belle brune comprit le message et remarqua la gêne sur le visage de Kristen devant les tentatives de la rousse.

\- Ok, j'y vais.

Elle retira son long manteau noir, inspira profondément et traversa la pièce.

\- Ash ...commença Kristen pour se justifier. Je...

Mais elle n eu pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase, la bouche de la belle brune venait de se souder à la sienne. Des milliers de papillons envahirent leurs corps respectifs, les deux jeunes femmes soupirèrent de bonheur. Délaissant la bouche de Kristen, Ashley se tourna vers la rouquine.

\- Elle est déjà prise, lui dit-elle avec un regard dur.

Kristen ne peut retenir le sourire fière sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu es arrivée quand ? je comptais venir te chercher. Je...

Mais les lèvres d Ashley se posèrent à nouveau sur les siennes.

\- Comme tu m'as manquée, souffla la belle brune.

\- Et moi donc...fit Kristen. Le souvenir de tes lèvres n égale en rien la réalité.

Ashley sentit son cœur faire un saut périlleux dans sa poitrine. Elle passa ses bras autour d'elle et nicha sa tête dans son cou.

\- Hé Ash, fit Nikki qui avait assisté à l'échange. Contente que tu sois revenue.

\- Merci d'avoir pris soin d'elle, fit la belle brune.

\- Quoi ? Fit Kristen sans comprendre.

\- Ashley m'a appelé sur la route de l'aéroport quand elle est partie. Elle m'a demandé de veiller sur toi.

\- Par contre, tu as un peu échoué sur la fin...

\- Cette rousse ? S amusa Nikki en comprenant le sous-entendu. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais Kris préfère les brunes.

Ashley sourit dans le cou de Kristen.

\- Tu dois être claquée, lui fit celle-ci. Tu veux rentrer ?

La plus âgée hocha la tête et suivit Kristen vers la sortie. En chemin, elle adressa un signe de remerciement à Dakota et quitta le bar lounge à la suite de la plus jeune.

* * *

 **Haaan j'ai coupé pile avant qu'elles ne discutent :p**

 **mouahaha :D**


	8. Accepter

Les deux jeunes femmes quittèrent le bar en échappant au paparazzi. Arrivé à l'hôtel, elles se rendirent dans la chambre d Ashley.

\- Alors, Paris ? Fit Kristen.

\- C'est une ville magnifique. J'ai eu l'occasion de faire un peu de tourisme, lui dit-elle tandis qu'elle posait ses affaires. La Tour Eiffel, le Louvre, ce sont des paysages à couper le souffle.

\- Je rêve d'y aller un jour.

\- Le pont des arts aussi, c'est le pont des amoureux. Chaque couple y laisse son cadenas gravé à leurs prénoms respectifs, c'est magnifique. Et puis quand j'étais là-bas, j'ai pu assister à une demande en mariage. C'était tellement mignon !

Kristen aimait quand la belle brune était aussi enthousiaste.

\- C'était deux jeunes femmes. Deux belles blondes. D'après ce que j'ai compris avec mon pauvre niveau de français, elles s'étaient donné rendez-vous là-bas pour leurs premiers rendez-vous donc elles ont célébré leurs anniversaires là-bas et la première blonde a fait sa demande. Avant que l'autre ne lui sorte elle aussi une bague. Elles avaient la même idée ! C'était si mignon !

Kristen esquissa un sourire. Il est vrai que dans ses rêves les plus fous, elle avait envisagé de demander la main de la belle brune.

\- Et la presse, ils ne-t-on pas trop importuné ? S informa Kristen en s'asseyant sur le bord de son lit.

\- Honnêtement, non. Et ça m'a permis de faire le point sur certaines choses.

\- Ha...nous y voilà. Souffla Kristen soudainement mal à l'aise.

\- J'étais dans la capitale des amoureux et j'y était seule alors que toi, tu étais à des milliers de kilomètres de la... ça m'a fait réfléchir.

\- Et tu as pris...une décision ?

\- Kris...je...

La belle brune vient s'agenouiller devant elle pour capturer son regard.

\- Mon dieu ça semblait tellement plus simple quand je me suis joué ce scénario dans ma tête.

\- Ash...si tu dois me quitter, vas-y franco. S'il te plait...

Ashley ne put s'empêcher de rire nerveusement.

\- Te quitter ? Fit-elle. Kris... quand j'étais sur le pont des arts et que ces deux filles se sont mutuellement demandé en mariage, j'ai compris.

\- Com.… compris quoi ?

\- Que je les enviais beaucoup...

\- De qu'...quoi ? Murmura la plus jeune.

\- Kris...tu ne m'aides pas...

Voyant la détresse dans les yeux de la belle brune, Kristen attrapa sa main et lia leurs doigts.

\- Je suis amoureuse de toi Kris'

Le cœur de Kristen rata un battement à cette phrase.

\- Qu... quoi ? Souffla-t-elle.

\- Je t'aime Kris. Quand j'étais là-bas, j'ai réalisé à quel point tu comptais pour moi, à quel point sans toi, j'étais perdue.

La plus jeune senti son cœur exploser dans sa poitrine. Depuis le temps qu'elle attendait ces mots.

\- Je ne veux pas te quitter Kris...je...je veux assumer avec toi.

Ashley porta leurs deux mains liées à ses lèvres pour y apposer sa bouche. Kristen n'avait pas encore pris la parole tant cet aveu venait de lui couper le souffle.

\- Bébé ? Fit Ashley.

La plus jeune tremblait de cet aveu et de tout ce qu'il se passait dans son cœur.

\- Tu...tu...veux assumer ?

\- Je veux tout ce qu'un couple veut, je veux passer du temps avec toi, je veux pouvoir te prendre la main en public et surtout, je veux pouvoir faire ça, souffla la belle brune en comblant la distance entre elles pour venir l'embrasser longuement.

\- Mon dieu... Ash... je...

\- Hé, fit Ashley. D'habitude c'est moi qui aie du mal à trouver mes mots.

\- Tu viens de me faire fondre, avoua Kristen. Est-ce que... que tu pourrais le redire ?

Doucement et avec une tendresse infinie, Ashley glissa deux doigts sous son menton pour le soulever et ancrer son regard au sien.

\- Je t'aime Kristen.

La jeune femme imprima ces mots, les savouras et puis se jeta au cou de la plus âgée qui perdit l'équilibre. Les deux brunes étaient maintenant allongées à même le sol, riant aux éclats.

\- J'ai cru que tu reviendrais pour me quitter, avoua Kristen en nichant sa tête dans le cou de l'autre jeune femme.

\- Et laisser le champ libre à Dakota ? Même pas en rêve. C'est ma place, je l'aie, je la garde.

\- Possessive Mademoiselle Greene ?

\- Merde Kris, tu t'es vue ? Tu es ...mon genre de femme.

Kristen se sentit sourire contre le cou de la belle brune ou elle apposa un baiser.

\- Je préfère les belles brunes, murmura-t-elle en frissonnant lorsque les mains d Ashley se posait dans le bas de son dos.

Les deux jeunes femmes profitèrent de ce moment de complicité. Kristen fût la première à se relever et attira la belle brune contre elle. Elle profitait de ce moment de tendresse dans les bras de la plus âgée. Elle sourit, se défit de l'étreinte et la détailla.

\- Tu es a coupé le souffle... fit elle en se mordant la lèvre.

Ashley avait enfilé une tenue décontractée pour le vol du retour, elle portait un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche qui moulait ses courbes comme une seconde peau.

\- Auriez-vous de pensée peu chaste Mademoiselle Stewart ?

\- Je n'ai jamais de pensée très prude quand tu es près de moi alors imagine une semaine sans t embrasser, sans te toucher, sans te faire l'amour.

La belle brune ne put retenir son rire cristallin.

\- Godddd, souffla Kristen. Comme ce son m a manqué.

Elle combla le peu de distance entre elles pour venir l'embrasser. Baiser qui fut interrompue par la plus âgée qui étouffa un bâillement.

\- Hey... protesta Kristen.

\- Désolée...le décalage horaire...je suis vidée. Je comptais rentrer à l'hôtel quand je t'aie vue avec cette rousse.

Cette fois ce fut le rire de Kristen qui inonda la chambre.

\- Ash' j'ai passé la semaine à t attendre. Nikki m'a appris que cette rousse comme tu dis, a passé son temps à essayer de me draguer et je n'ai rien vu.

\- Humm, je vais devoir me montrer plus claire avec elle.

\- J'aime quand vous êtes possessive Mademoiselle Greene.

La belle brune bailla à nouveau.

\- Oufff désolé...

Kristen lui prit tendrement la main et la guida vers la salle de bain ou elle remplit la baignoire avant de se déshabiller et de détacher la chemise de sa compagne.

\- Ton corps m a manqué, avoua Kristen en se mordant les lèvres en la détaillant.

Elle finit de dévêtir la belle brune et se glissa dans le bain, invitant la belle brune à se caller dans des bras. Ashley soupira de bonheur en se laissant aller contre elle.

\- Je t'aime, souffla Kristen en l embrassant dans le cou.

\- Je t'aime aussi, répondit Ashley en prenant les mains de la plus jeune pour les passer autour d'elle.

.

Le lendemain, Kristen fut la première éveillée. Elle sourit en se remémorant les mots de la belle brune. Elle se retourna et la trouva allongée à côté d'elle, paisiblement endormie. La plus jeune en profita alors pour attraper son téléphone portable et faire une photo d'elle en douce. Elle se prit même au jeu et fit un selfie d'elles deux.

\- Paparazzi, souffla la voix endormie de la belle brune.

\- Hé, fit Kristen avec un sourire. Pardon, je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

\- Je pensais pourtant échapper aux photos dans mon lit.

\- Désolée...tu es magnifique endormie. Tu as ce petit sourire serein...

\- Mademoiselle Stewart vous êtes totalement amoureuse, fit la belle brune amusée.

\- On dirait...

\- C est adorable, souffla Ashley avant de venir lui réclamer un baiser.

Rapidement, elle se fit plus demandeuse, glissant sa langue dans sa bouche et faisant glisser sa main droite le long du corps de Kristen.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué, susurra-t-elle à son oreille.

Les mains d'Ashley se firent joueuse, elle effleurait le corps de l'autre jeune sans jamais aller plus loin.

\- Ashhhh' soupira Kristen. C'est cruel...je...

\- Tu... ? S amusa la belle brune.

Kristen attrapa sa main et la glissa elle-même entre ces jambes.

\- La c est plus clair ?

Ashley se mordit la lèvre en sentant l'humidité contre sa main et joua avec le bord de son boxer. Kristen dormait uniquement vêtue d'un sous-vêtement et d'un débardeur lorsqu' elle passait la nuit avec elle ce qui lui rendait les choses plus faciles. Elle fit rouler le morceau de tissus et effleura ces lèvres intimes avec envie, se faisant joueuse. Elle posa son index sur son clitoris faisant gémir d'anticipation la plus jeune.

\- Si...s'il te plait... gémit-elle.

Ashley soupira de bonheur en entendant la supplique de Kristen et la pénétra de deux doigts les faisant soupirer de libération toutes les deux. Après plus d'une semaine sans se voir, les deux jeunes femmes avaient besoin de se retrouver, besoin de tendresse. Ashley se fit plus entreprenante, elle s aventura à embrasser chaque centimètre carré de la peau de Kristen faisant haleter celle-ci. Elle se fit plus dominante, se glissant entre ces cuisses sans jamais arrêter ses vas et viens.

\- J'ai envie de... souffla la belle brune avant de s'aventurer plus vers le bas.

Kristen trembla d'anticipation, grogna lorsqu' elle retira ces doigts et puis jura en sentant la langue chaude de la belle brune se poser sur son clitoris.

Ses gémissements se firent plus sonores tant Ashley s'attelait à lui faire du bien. Ses mains se perdaient dans les longs cheveux bruns de la jeune femme, elle se cambra, rejeta sa tête en arrière et cria son prénom en étant fauchée par l'orgasme. La belle brune remonta, se lécha goulûment les lèvres et vint l'embrasser.

\- Goddd, souffla Kristen. Je...

\- Ça va ? S amusa la belle brune.

\- Ça va...je...

\- On dirait que je m'améliore.

Un large sourire fier se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle posa un baiser sur la poitrine de Kristen et se recoucha dans le lit avant qu'en une fraction de seconde, celle-ci ne prenne place au-dessus d'elle.

\- A mon tour, fit-elle en se mordant la lèvre avant de disparaître sous les draps

* * *

 **Désolée pour le retard :/**

 **ça vous plait ?**

 **Ash' s'est enfin avoué ses sentiments pour Kris :D**

 **Une review please ?**

 **Merciiii :D**


	9. Il ne m en faut qu une seule

Quelques temps plus tard, les deux jeunes femmes se rendirent sur le plateau de tournage ou Kristen devait terminer de tourner ses scènes en compagnie de Taylor. Ashley comme à son habitude était assise dans la chaise griffée à son nom, elle fut rejointe par Nikki.

\- Ça va vous deux ? S informa-t-elle.

\- Hé Nikki, fit la belle brune avec un sourire. Ça ne pourrait pas aller mieux.

\- Tu l'as enfin admis ? S amusa Nikki.

\- Admis quoi ?

\- Que tu es amoureuse.

\- C est si voyant ? S informa Ashley.

\- Oh tu peux tromper les journalistes, tu peux tromper les fans mais tu ne peux pas tromper la meilleure amie de Kris.

Cette phrase fit sourire la belle brune.

\- Ouais...je l'ai admis.

\- Admis quoi ? Fit la blonde.

\- Nikkiiii !

\- Haaaa excuse-moi, je te charrie. J'ai peur que tu lui brises le cœur.

\- Je ne lui briserais pas le cœur. Elle est...important pour moi. Je...une semaine sans elle et j'ai cru étouffer.

\- Merde vous êtes aussi mordues l'une que l'autre, s amusa Nikki.

\- Quelle scène est-ce qu'ils tournent ? S informa Ashley.

\- La scène du pick-up. Quand Jacob sent une drôle d'odeur autour de la maison de Bella. En fait tu t'en fou de ce qu'ils tournent ! Tu es juste venue pour mater !

\- Ha mais clairement, répondit Ashley en souriant. Elle est magnifique grimé en Bella.

Cette phrase fit rire la plus jeune aux éclats.

Les deux jeunes femmes se firent réprimander par l'équipe de tournage tandis que Kristen tournait la tête dans leurs direction, souriant de voir les deux personnes les plus importantes dans sa vie être si proche.

\- Alors la rumeur est vraie, fit Taylor.

\- Quelle rumeur ?

\- Ashley et toi, lui fit le brun.

\- Je crois que tu es le dernier au courant Tay'.

\- Ouais, tu sais moi les potins.

Cette phrase fit rire la jeune femme.

\- C'est pour ça que depuis que je suis collé à toi dans ce faux pick up, je me fais fusiller du regard.

\- Ash' est un peu jalouse.

\- Un peu ? S amusa le brun.

Le jeune homme argumenta ses dires en faisant glisser une mèche derrière l'oreille de la jeune femme.

\- Tu disais ? Fit-il en souriant alors qu'au loin, Ashley venait de se crisper sur sa chaise.

Kristen lui donna une tape dans l'épaule.

\- C'est à cause d'elle la conférence de presse d'il y a une semaine ?

\- Je croyais que tu ne t'intéressais pas aux potins ?

\- Mais je m'intéresse à la vie de mes amis.

\- La conférence de presse n'est pas à cause d'elle mais grâce à elle. J'avais besoin de sortir du placard.

\- Si elle te rend heureuse, pour moi c'est le principal, lui dit le jeune homme.

\- C'est même plus que ça, avoua Kristen.

\- Et vous comptez…l'assumer ?

\- On doit encore en parler. Hier on était surtout contente de se retrouver mais, oui. C'est l'idée.

\- Tant mieux, fit le brun.

\- On fait une pause ! Lança Chris depuis son siège de réalisateur. Taylor retourne au maquillage, ton tatouage s'efface légèrement à droite. Kris, tu peux te reposer cinq minutes.

La brune regagna la tente ou se trouvaient les deux autres femmes. Elle se glissa face à Ashley.

\- Jalouse mademoiselle Greene ? Fit-elle.

\- Jalouse de ? S informa la brune.

\- Taylor et moi dans un petit espace.

\- Je te fais confiance. C'est un rôle, c'est tout. Mais oui, quand il te touche, ça me...

Cette phrase fit sourire la plus jeune qui se pencha vers elle, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres de sa bouche.

\- Je peux ? Souffla-t-elle.

La petite brune hocha la tête de manière positive.

\- Ça doit grouiller de paparazzi...

\- Tant pis, répondit la belle brune en tirant sur sa veste pour l'attirer à elle. Tandis qu'elles s'embrassaient, ce fut Nikki qui dégaina son portable pour les prendre en photo.

\- Hey ! Fit Kristen en rompant le baiser.

\- Elle est pour toi, lui dit la brune. Je suis sûre que vous n'avez pas de photos de vous deux.

\- Je crois que ça ne devrait pas tarder, fit Ashley en désignant une voiture noire qui venait de se garer non loin de là.

\- Ils font chier... soupira Kristen.

Elle allait se reculer mais fut surprise de sentir la main d Ashley l'en empêcher.

\- Kris…

\- Hum ?

\- Je me moque qu'ils nous prennent en photos. Nous ne faisons rien de mal...

Kristen esquissa un sourire fier.

\- Néanmoins, je veux te laisser l'occasion d'y aller en douceur. Je suis sortie du placard pour être jeté en pâture à la presse. Tu as le droit de prendre ton temps.

.

Au soir, tandis qu'Ashley se trouvait sous la douche, la belle Kristen attendait patiemment poser sur son lit entrain de scruter son compte Twitter. Elle reçut un sms de la part de Nikki.

\- " Tu as lu la presse ?"

\- " Non...Pourquoi ?"

\- " Ils s'en donnent à cœur joie..."

\- " Génial...envoie moi le lien de l'article"

Quelques instants plus tard, elle reçut un message privé de sa meilleure amie et cliqua sue le lien en question.

 **Scoop : Ashley Greene, il les lui faut toutes !**

L'article montrait Ashley et Nikki le matin même sur le plateau de tournage entrain de rire aux éclats.

\- Ils ont raté le vrai scoop de peu...

\- Un souci ? Fit Ashley en arrivant vêtue de son peignoir en soie.

\- Non ne t'en fais pas.

\- Kriiiss...

La jeune femme lui tandis son téléphone ou était affiché l'article.

\- Il me les faut toutes ? S amusa la belle brune. Donc je ne peux plus être amie avec Nikki ?

\- Je suis désolée Ash... c'est à cause de moi tout ça. Ils s'imaginent que toutes les personnes de mon entourage sont gays aussi...

\- Non tu n'y es pour rien. Tu avais le droit de vouloir assumer. Il va juste falloir que je prévoie de l'annoncer aussi...

\- Ash, mon amour... je ne te forcerais pas à le faire...

\- Je sais bébé. Mais je veux pouvoir être pleinement avec toi...

\- On n'est pas pressés...je...ce qu'on a c'est uniquement à nous. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faudrait se justifier ?

\- Parce que malheureusement nous vivons dans un monde où les gens ont encore un esprit étriqué.

\- Peut-être mais...

\- Je n'ai plus peur d'assumer. Je veux dire...je suis avec toi. Si ça ne plait pas à tout le monde, alors tant pis. Moi ça me plait.

Kristen sourit largement, depuis qu'elle fréquentait sa partenaire de tournage, elles avaient franchi différentes étapes ensembles et elle en était fière. Il restait maintenant à l'annoncer publiquement.

\- Par contre, ne m'en veux pas mais…une conférence de presse, très peu pour moi.

\- Non je comprends…mais...tu veux l'annoncer comment ? Tu veux me voler un baiser devant les paparazzis ?

\- Non, je pensais l'annoncer moi-même. Sur mon compte twitter, fit-elle en grimpant à quatre pattes sur le lit.

Kristen fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce que la jeune femme avait en tête.

\- Allongez-vous Mademoiselle Stewart, ordonna-t-elle.

La jeune femme obéit et s allongé sur le lit, elle fut surprise de voir Ashley se glisser à califourchon au-dessus d'elle et venir sceller leurs lèvres.

\- Fait gaffe bébé... si tu m'allumes...je ne réponds plus de moi.

La plus âgée se pencha en travers de son lit et attrapa son portable. Elle ouvrit l'application appareil photo et se pencha vers la bouche de Kristen. Elle prit un cliché et vient l'embrasser tendrement.

\- Ash...tu vas rendre la presse hystérique...

Mais la jeune femme ne l'écoutait plus, elle venait de récupérer son portable, avait appliqué un filtre sur la photo et s apprêtais à twitter.

\- Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire et je ne la publie pas...

\- Non je...tu peux la publier...

Ashley sourit fièrement, ajouta quelques hashtags et publia la photo.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu as mis comme légende ?

La belle brune lui tendit son portable.

\- _" Il ne m'en faut qu'une seule"_ lu Kristen. La légende était accompagnée de plusieurs hashtags. **#proud #onlyher #Belliceinreallife**

\- J'en ai trop fait ? S'inquiéta la jeune femme.

\- Non... fit Kristen tremblante. C'est...

Pour toutes réponse, elle se redressa et vient sceller leurs lèvres avant de défaire d'un geste le peignoir de la plus âgée.

.

Le lendemain, après le déjeune, toutes l équipes fut convoqué par Chris avant le tournage.

\- Vous savez ce qu'il se passe ? S informa Kellan en arrivant.

\- Aucune idée, fit Jackson mais ça doit être assez important vu qu'on est tous la...

Tandis que Kellan et Jackson discutait, Kristen jeta un regard inquiet à la belle brune adosser au mur près de la grande salle ou avec lieu les lectures de scénario.

\- Ash ? L'appela-t-elle.

\- Tu crois que c'est à cause de mon tweet ?

\- C est possible, oui.

\- Mais je... merde...

Kristen fut prise de panique devant le trouble de la brune. Et si elle regrettait ?

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, les membres de l'équipes furent invités à entrer dans la pièce où se tenait le réalisateur.

\- Bien, commença-t-il. Je vous aie tous demander de venir malgré vos emplois du temps pour faire un petit briefing avant cette journée de tournage même si celui-ci touche à sa fin. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que deux personnes de notre équipe se fréquentent en dehors des plateaux. Je ne suis pas là pour leurs dire ce qu'elles ont ou non le droit de faire, par contre, avant de l'annoncer publiquement...j'aurais aimé en avoir été informé. Mais soit, c'est fait maintenant donc ne vous étonnez pas de voir plus de paparazzis aux alentours du set pendant ces derniers jours de tournages. La sécurité a été renforcée également et...

\- Vous faites chier les filles ! S'exclama Robert.

\- Je te demande pardon ? Fit Kristen.

\- Vous étiez obligée de rendre votre petite amourette publique sérieusement ?! Comme si la presse ne nous suivait pas déjà h24, maintenant ils vont aussi vouloir entrer sur le plateau !

\- Je peux savoir ce que ça peut te foutre ?! S énerva Kristen.

\- Laisse Kris' c'est à moi de répondre.

La belle brune s'approcha du brun déjà grimé en Edward.

\- En fait ce qui te dérange le plus dans tout ça, ce n'est pas le fait que la presse s'en mêle mais bien que tu aies raté ta chance ! Parce que si tu avais été avec Kristen, on sait tous que tu l'aurais affiché partout aussi bien sur Twitter que dans la presse.

\- Je ne vois pas...

\- Et le pire dans tout ça, ce n'est même pas le fait que tu sois déçu d'avoir raté ta chance mais bien le fait que Kristen puisse être heureuse avec moi, avec une femme.

\- Traite moi d homophobe tant que tu y es...

\- Honnêtement, je me suis posée la question quand tu l'as appris parce que ta réaction était loin d'être saine. Tout le monde est heureux pour nous, que ça soit Norma la chef maquilleuse ou même Stephenie. Parce que oui, Stephenie m'a contacté pendant que j'étais à Paris et c'est grâce à elle que j'ai décidé d'assumer.

Pendant tout le discours de la belle brune, Kristen était resté en retrait, bouche bée par ses paroles.

Elle reçut un coup de coude de la part de Nikki et se dirigea vers la jeune femme.

\- Ash ? Fit-elle d'une voix douce.

\- Honnêtement je ne vais pas m'excuser d'être heureuse. J'espère que c'est clair pour toi Robert ?

Elle cracha son prénom comme une insulte tandis que Kristen prenait tendrement sa main pour l'entraîner à nouveau vers le reste de l'équipe.

\- Bien, fit Chris. Merci pour cet éclaircissement. Je crois que tout a été dit. Vous pouvez y aller.

Tout le monde quitta la pièce, Ashley fut une des premières à sortir et fut vite rejointe par Kristen et Nikki.

\- Désolée...fit elle. Je...il fallait que ça sorte.

Kristen esquissa un sourire et vint prendre tendrement son visage entre ces mains pour l'embrasser.

\- Si je n'étais pas déjà amoureuse, tu m'aurais faites craquer souffla-t-elle contre ces lèvres.

La belle brune sourit à son tour.

\- Il était temps qu'on le remette à sa place ! Fit Nikki. Et franchement Ash, je suis fière de toi. La photo que tu as postée hier soir et déjà en top tweet. Moi qui pensais que tu n assumerait pas...

\- Hey, protesta la concerné. Arrêtez de penser que je joue. C'est ma vie, mon cœur, je sais ce que je ressens.

Kristen sourit de plus belle et vint l'embrasser à nouveau.

\- Vous croyez que vous allez quand même pouvoir vous empêcher de vous racler les amygdales toutes les trente secondes ? S amusa la brune.

.

* * *

 **La relation entre les deux jeunes femmes est maintenant officielle :D**

 **Il était temps :p**

 **Qu'en avez vous pensé ?**

 **Merciii :D**


	10. Insatiables

Au soir, les deux jeunes femmes avaient pris l'habitude de se retrouver dans la chambre d Ashley. La plus jeune avait même eu le droit d'y laisser quelques affaires pour son plus grand bonheur. Elle sortit de la douche, les cheveux encore humides et trouva la belle brune collée à son téléphone.

\- Mon amour, tout va bien ? Fit-elle en se glissant sur le grand lit.

\- Ça va, je trainais sur Twitter, je consultais mes mails, la routine quoi...

\- Ash... pas avec moi. J'ai vu ton regard... qu'est ce qu'ils ont dit ?

\- La plupart des fans de la saga sont de notre côtés. Certains n'aiment pas du tout le choix de Rob pour le rôle d'Edward, alors voir Bella craquer pour Alice.

\- Tu vois, fit Kris avec un sourire. Les gens voient la complicité entre Alice et Bella.

\- Je te l'accorde

\- Mais ?

\- Certains trouvent honteux que j'ai osé te voler à Rob ! Sous prétexte que tu interprète Bella, tu devrais être avec Rob comme Bella avec Edward. Certains tweets sont... assez...cru...

\- Tu ne devrais pas lire ça Ash, fit Kristen en lui prenant son portable. Il y aura toujours des gens pour critiquer.

\- J'aurais peut-être dû en parler avant...pas directement poster une photo de nous.

\- Tu...tu regrettes ?

\- Bébé, souffla la belle brune. Quand je t'ai dit que j'étais prête à assumer, je le pensais. Je voulais...couper court à toutes cette histoire que ta conférence de presse avait engendrée. J'en avais marre de me faire harceler dans la rue. Au moins maintenant, les choses sont clairs.

\- Alors...de quoi... ?

\- Je...je ne l'ai pas encore annoncé à mes parents...

\- Et tu appréhende ?

\- Je pense que ma mère le prendra bien. Elle n'accorde pas d'importance aux petits détails comme le sexe d'une personne. Je ne connais pas le point de vue de mon père à ce sujet...

\- Si tu veux y aller plus doucement, au moins le temps que tu leurs disent...je peux comprendre.

\- Kris... souffla la belle brune. Je ne veux pas y aller plus doucement sous prétexte que tu es une femme et que la décence veuille que je sois avec un homme. J emmerde les préjugés ! J'estime avoir le droit de fréquenter qui je veux.

Cette phrase fit sourire la plus jeune.

\- Non enchaina Ashley. En fait...je voulais te demander ce que tu fais ce week-end ?

\- Euh...je ne saurais pas te dire ça par cœur...tu sais les plannings et moi...

\- Tu penses que tu aurais quelques heures à m'accorder ?

\- Humm, fit Kris avec un sourire pleins de sous-entendu. Quelques heures et même plus si tu le veux.

Ashley ne put retenir son sourire.

\- Vous ne pensez donc qu'à ça Mademoiselle Stewart ?

\- Hey, t'as vu un peu la superbe femme que j'ai comme petite amie ? Je me dois de vénérer son corps.

\- Même si tu passais la nuit chez moi ?

\- Attend...quoi ? S'étonna Kristen.

\- J'avais pensé faire l'aller-retour à la maison ce week-end. Reprendre quelques affaires, préparer ma prochaine audition et...invité mes parents à rencontrer la femme qui m'a faites craquer.

\- Qu...quoi ? Souffla Kristen.

\- Je sais que ça peut paraître rapide mais...

\- Tu veux me présenter à tes parents ?

\- Kris...bébé, je veux faire les choses bien. Je ne veux pas qu'ils l'apprennent par la presse.

\- Je...wowww...

Un long frisson parcouru le corps de la plus jeune.

\- Je...ok...peut importer ce que j'ai prévu ce Week end, je l annule.

Ashley sourit à son tour.

\- J'espère que tu n'as pas peur dès l'interrogatoire ma belle, parce que mon père adore ça.

\- Non...je...pas de soucis. Je suis prête à me prêter à n'importe quel interrogatoire

La belle brune sourit de plus belle. Elle s'approcha de la plus jeune de manière suggestive.

\- Mademoiselle Stewart, souffla-t-elle. J'ai eu envie de vous toute la journée...

\- Ash' répondit la jeune femme soudainement gênée. Je...

\- Tu n'as pas envie ? Fit-elle déçue.

\- Je crève d envie de te faire l'amour. Je pourrais passer des heures à te faire gémir. J'adore t entendre...je...

Joignant le geste à la parole, Kristen scella leurs lèvres.

\- Mais je...ça ne va pas être possible...

\- Mais...commença Ashley.

\- Par contre, rien ne m'empêche de te faire l'amour, souffla Kristen en l'entrainant en position allongée.

Amusée, la belle brune se laissa faire et lui rendit un baiser.

\- Tu sais, rien ne t obliges à...j'aime aussi dormir dans tes bras.

\- Je ne voudrais pas que tu te lasses de moi...

\- Me lasser ? Kris' je suis tombée amoureuse de ma meilleure amie. Je ne pourrais pas me lasser de toi.

\- Shit, fit Kristen. J'aime trop t entendre dire ça.

Ashley esquissa un sourire et invita la plus jeune à se caller dans ses bras. Celle-ci lui tourna le dos et vient se caller contre elle frottant ses fesses contre son pubis, créant une douce friction.

\- Bébééé... gémit Ashley.

\- Pardon ! C'est plus fort que moi. J'adore te sentir frissonner d'envie contre moi.

Ashley lui mordit tendrement la nuque en guise de représailles, la faisant gémir à son tour.

\- Sadiiiique, protesta Kristen.

\- Tu joues, je joue, s amusa la plus âgée.

\- Je pourrais jouer avec toi pendant des heures, avoua Kristen.

\- Vous êtes insatiable Mademoiselle Stewart.

La belle brune se pencha pour lui souffler à l'oreille.

\- J'aime savoir que je te rende dingue.

\- Si tu savais...

D'un geste et sans crier gare, la plus jeune se retourna et immobilisa Ashley sous elle, tenant ces poignets au-dessus d'elle.

\- Vous voilà à ma merci Mademoiselle Greene.

Usant de sa force, la plus âgée se redressa pour la défier.

\- Je te défie de me faire crier.

Un large sourire carnassier apparu sur les lèvres de Kristen.

\- Tenu ! Fit-elle avant de fondre sur elle pour venir l'embrasser avec une fougue non dissimulée.

.*****

Le lendemain, après une longue interview, Kristen rejoignit sa meilleure amie qui assistait à la mise en boite des dernières scènes du film.

\- Hé, fit la brune. Comment c'était ?

\- Franchement ? Ils ne m'ont pratiquement pas parlé du film... ils voulaient tout savoir sur Ashley et moi...

\- Désolée... fit son amie.

\- Oh je m'attendais à des questions... mais pas aux détriments du film. J'ai peur que notre histoire éclipse la sortie de Tentation...

\- Mais non, il n'y a pas de raison. D'ici deux ou trois jours, le tournage sera fini ensuite il se passera plusieurs mois avant la sortie. Tu verras, les gens se seront lassés.

\- Oui...je l'espère. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il la fasse fuir...

\- En parlant de ça ! S'exclama Nikki. Ne m'en veux pas mais j'ai demandé à changer de chambre...

\- Ha bon ? Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai besoin de dormir Kris, s amusa la jeune femme. Et les gémissements d Ashley ne m'y aident pas...

\- Ha... fit la brunette gênée. Désolée... s excusa-t-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Nikki ne put retenir son rire devant la gêne de sa meilleure amie. Elle jeta un œil à l'autre brune qui discutait non loin de là avec Kellan et Elizabeth.

\- Regarde la, lui dit-elle. C'est déjà le troisième bâillement qu'elle étouffe !

\- Ouais... souffla Kristen. Je...je suis dingue de son corps ! Elle a des courbes...ppfiou !

\- Kris !

\- Ha pardon...je... mais quand tu me parles de Paul et toi !

\- C'est différent ! Je côtoie Ash tous les jours pendant six mois, elle est comme une sœur pour moi.

\- Je croyais être comme ta sœur ?

\- Oui bon... Elle est comme... une demie sœur ?

Cette conversation fit rire la plus jeune.

\- M en veux pas Nikki mais je vais finir de boucler mes scènes. Cette conversation devient trop bizarre.

.*****

Plus tard, toujours sur le plateau de tournage, Kristen vint réclamer un baiser à la belle brune qui avait assisté à ses prises. Elles discutaient ensemble lorsque que Chris fit son apparition.

\- Les filles, leurs dit-il. Stephenie ne va pas tarder.

\- J'ignorais qu'elle venait, fit Kris.

\- Elle aime venir sur le plateau à l'improviste pour voir si tout est ok avant la sortie.

\- Oh pas de soucis, fit la plus jeune.

Le réalisateur laissa les filles entre elles.

\- Il faut que je la remercie de toute façon.

\- À quel sujet ?

\- Toi, Paris, son coup de fil.

Cette phrase fit sourire la belle brune.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais raconté, souffla Kristen.

La belle brune l'invita à s'asseoir sur ses genoux, passant un bras autour de sa taille. Elle jura avoir vu un flash crépité au loin mais elle s'en moquait.

\- J'étais à Paris depuis deux ou trois jours. J'étais complètement perdue vis à vis de nous deux. Sans oublier que la presses tirait des magazines ou l'on te voyait rire aux éclats avec Nikki.

\- Nikki est une sœur pour moi. Elle me réconfortait juste. Je n'ai jamais été attirée par elle...

\- J'étais à des milliers de kilomètres...J'ai eu un moment de doute. Je suis sortie boire un verre incognito et mon portable à sonner. C'était Stéphenie. Elle avait eu vent de cette histoire suite à ta conférence de presses. Elle m'a demandé ce qui était vrai.

\- Et tu lui as dit ?

\- Je me sentais en confiance. J'ai réglé ma note et je suis rentrée à mon hôtel pour lui parler au calme. Je lui ai raconté que...depuis que je te fréquentais, je me sentais libre. Qu il me suffisait de te regarder pour sourire sans raison.

À cette phrase, Kristen entrelaça leurs doigts.

\- Elle m'a demandé si j'avais noté la proximité entre Alice et Bella. Que si tout était vrai, alors je comprendrais la proximité qu'elle avait tissé entre nos deux personnages. Elle m'a avoué elle-même avoir hésité à les mettre ensemble.

\- Tu veux dire que j'aurais pu goûter à tes lèvres bien avant ? S'étonna Kristen.

\- Faut croire, répondit la belle brune. Du coup, elle m'a encouragé à accepter ce que je ressentais pour toi. Qu il était important de ne pas nier ses sentiments pour rentrer dans un moule. Et j'ai compris. Sans toi dans la ville des amoureux, c'était si insipide. J'aurais aimé que tu sois là. Parce que j'étais amoureuse de toi.

Kristen posa tendrement son front contre le sien.

\- Tu as bien fait d'aller à Paris sans moi. Loin de cette pression médiatique, loin de ce que nous avions pour comprendre que je te manquais.

La belle brune esquissa un sourire à cette phrase.

\- Et puis, tu te rappelais à moi tous les soirs. Même à des milliers de kilomètres de moi, tu n'as oublié aucun soir de m'envoyer un texto. Et ce malgré le décalage horaire.

\- J'avais peur que tu m'oublies... que tu me remplaces par une française...

\- Je te l'aie dit, je préfère les américaines, souffla Ashley avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Et je ne me sens pas attirée par les autres femmes, c'est uniquement toi.

Attendrie par ces paroles, Kristen vint sceller leurs lèvres.

\- Pitié, vous ne pourriez pas faire ça en privé ? Fit une voix masculine derrière elles.

Les deux jeunes femmes rompirent leurs baiser.

\- Jaloux Rob ? Fit Kristen en se dégageant des genoux de la belle brune pour se caller entre ces cuisses.

\- Kris ? S'étonna Ashley.

La plus jeune lui adressa un clin d'œil pour la faire entrer dans son jeu. Comprenant le message, la belle brune l attira à elle de manière possessive.

\- Vous êtes ridicule... siffla le brun.

\- Sois pas jaloux Rob. Fit Ashley. Elle m'a préféré à toi.

Adressant un clin d'œil arrogant au jeune homme, la brune franchit la distance entre elles pour venir l'embrasser tendrement. Rapidement, un gémissement incontrôlé s'échappa des lèvres de la plus jeune qui approfondit le baiser. Elles se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

\- Wooww, fit Kristen.

\- C'est toi qui as voulu jouer ma belle, lui répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire pleins de sous-entendu.

Robert leva les yeux au ciel et laissa les deux jeunes femmes seules tandis que Kristen franchissait à nouveau la distance entre elles. Alors qu'elles s'embrassaient, plusieurs paparazzi poster au loin firent crépiter leurs flashs.

\- Désolée, souffla la plus jeune.

Ashley souleva tendrement son menton et sourit de plus belle en voyant ces pupilles dilatés.

\- Mademoiselle Stewart, auriez-vous des pensés peu chastes ?

\- Noooooon, répondit la concerné.

Ashley éclata de rire et posa son front contre le sien.

\- Par contre pour la discrétion...

\- Je sais... fit Kristen penaude. Je me suis laissé emporter...

\- Ça ne fait rien, assura Ashley. Mes parents ne lisent pas la presse à scandale.

\- Ha...tant mieux...

\- Bébé ? Tu es toujours sûr de vouloir le faire ? Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligées...Après tout, tu pourrais toi aussi prendre peur...

\- Hé, fit une voix féminine derrière elle.

Les deux jeunes femmes se séparent et se retrouvèrent face à l'auteur de la saga Twilight accompagné de son assistante qui restait en retrait.

\- Je suis contente de vous voir, fit la femme.

\- Stephenie!

La belle brune se laissa emporter par son enthousiasme et vient prendre la femme dans ses bras.

\- Je te dois tellement... merci pour ton appel à Paris.

L'auteur ne put retenir son rire et lui rendit son étreinte.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi ma belle. Je suis heureuse que tu aies réalisé tes sentiments pour Kristen.

Ashley enroula ses doigts à ceux de la jeune femme.

\- Madame Meyer, fit Kristen.

\- Kris...je t'ai déjà dit que tu pouvais m'appeler par mon prénom, la réprimanda l'auteure.

\- Je sais, répondit celle-ci gênée. Mais j'ai beaucoup de mal avec ça...

\- Si nous rentrions ? Suggéra la femme. Nous pourrions discuter plus au calme.

\- Bonne idée, répondit Ashley. Ça commence à grouiller de paparazzi.

.

* * *

 **ça sent les présentations officielles tout ça :p**

 **Mouhaha :D**

 **une review ? même négative ^^**


	11. Meet the mom

Après une longue conversation avec Stephenie, les deux jeunes femmes se dirigèrent vers la pièce qui abritait leurs coins réfectoire lorsqu' ils n'étaient pas sur le tournage. Kristen alla rejoindre sa meilleure amie pendant que la belle brune filait se chercher à manger.

\- Alors, fit-elle à son amie, que dis la presse ?

La brune ferma l'application sur son téléphone.

\- Rien de plus que d'habitude...

\- Nikkiiii... la réprimanda la jeune femme.

\- Okay... tiens...

La jeune femme reprit son téléphone et le tandis à son amie.

 **"Breaking news - Kristen Stewart et Ashley Greene, elles ne se cachent plus!"**

\- Je savais que j'avais vu des flashs... soupira Kristen en voyant une photo d'elle en train d'embrasser la belle brune.

\- C'est ce que tu voulais non ? Assumer ?

\- Pas comme ça... pas en étant jeté en pâture à la presse. Ash' ne l'a même pas encore dit à ses parents et on est déjà affiché partout sur les réseaux sociaux !

\- Internet ma belle, tu sais à quel point ça va vite.

Kristen soupira bruyamment et suivit de regard Ashley qui riait avec Kellan pendant qu'ils faisaient la queue pour les repas.

\- Je ne sais pas si elle sera prête à assumer...

\- Kris... elle l'a déjà annoncé sur Twitter. Laisse-lui faire les choses à son rythme d'accord ?

\- Et si tout cet engouement lui faisait peur ? Si au contraire, elle me repoussait ?

\- Je te vois venir ma belle, fit Nikki. Mais je ne vais pas te laisser te morfondre comme avec Rachel à l'époque. Je sais que tu avais un Crush sur elle et que quand tu lui as dit, elle t a rejeté mais la c est différent. Ashley assume déjà !

\- Pour l'instant...

\- Qu est ce qui pourrait lui faire changer d'avis ?

\- Ces parents... elle...elle m'a proposé de passer le week-end à Jacksonville, avec elle. Et d invité ses parents à diner...

\- Et tu penses encore qu'elle n'est pas prête à assumer ? S amusa Nikki. Elle veut te présenter à ses parents Kris' ! Est-ce que tu te rends comptes ? Ça fait plus de deux semaines que vous vous fréquenter et vous en êtes déjà là !

Kristen esquissa un sourire devant cette révélation.

\- Et si je ne suis pas la hauteur ? Si je foire tout ?

\- Si déjà tu acceptais d'être heureuse et que tu arrêtais de repousser les gens qui t aiment... tout irait beaucoup mieux.

\- Mais je...

\- On finira cette conversation plus tard, lui dit Nikki avant de se décaler sur la droite pour laisser Ashley se glisser entre elles.

\- Un souci ? S'enquit celle-ci.

\- Aucun, fit Nikki.

\- Bébé ? Souffla Ashley à l'adresse de la brune.

\- Aucun soucis, répondit la plus jeune en venant poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Dire que c'est le dernier jour de tournage, fit Kellan qui venait lui aussi de s'asseoir. Après, chacun va retourner à sa petite vie et on se reverra dans six mois pour la sortie du film.

\- Parce que tu comptes te débarrasser de moi aussi vite ? S indigna la belle brune. Tu sais que tu passes à la maison quand tu veux Kel'. Anna et toi êtes les bienvenus. Pareil pour toi Nikki.

\- Merci, répondit la concerné.

\- Je ne te propose pas de passer quand tu veux, fit-elle à Kristen. Je te donnerais un double de mes clés.

La concernée sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher à cette nouvelle.

\- N oublies pas de respirer Kris ! S amusa le grand brun en face d'elle.

\- Tu...tu veux me donner un double de tes clés ?

\- J'ai conscience que te demander de venir vivre avec moi est encore un peu tôt. Alors oui, tu auras un double.

Nikki adressa un clin d'œil à son amie qui reprit ses esprits et prit le visage de la belle brune en coupe pour l'embrasser sous le rire moqueur des deux autres.

\- Que me vaut tant de spontanéité ? S amusa Ashley.

\- Je t'aime, souffla Kristen.

La belle brune sourit de plus belle.

\- Et je t'aime aussi, répondit-elle.

\- C est pas vrai ça y est !? S'exclama Nikki. Elle t a dit les mots magiques !?

\- À son retour de Paris, oui. Avoua Kristen.

\- Et tu m'as caché ça ?!

\- Je...je voulais profiter...garder ses mots pour moi...

Nikki leva la main paume vers le haut à l'adresse de sa meilleure amie.

\- Je t'avais dit qu'elle était dingue de toi, pas vrai ?

Kristen claqua sa main sous le sourire amusée d Ashley.

\- Il est difficile de ne pas s'attacher à Kris, souffla la belle brune.

. ********

Quelques jours plus tard, Ashley posait ses valises dans sa petite maison située à Jacksonville. Elle se laissa tombée dans le canapé.

\- Qu on est bien chez soi ! Fit-elle soulagée.

Il fallut peu de temps pour que ces deux chiens viennent lui sauter dessus.

\- Mes amours ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Elle câlina affectueusement ses animaux.

\- Je ne suis donc pas ton seul amour ? Fit Kristen qui venait de passer la porte à son tour.

Ashley esquissa un sourire, repoussa les deux chiens et attrapa la main de la jeune femme pour l'attirer à elle.

\- Qu est ce que... fit Kristen.

Mais elle ne put finir sa phrase car la belle brune l'avait attiré à califourchon sur ses genoux pour s'emparer de ses lèvres.

\- Dou...doucement, fit la plus jeune la respiration haletante.

\- Désolée, s excusa la belle brune. Te voir chez moi avec ton petit sac de voyage pour le week-end, ça m'a fait craquer. Tu savais que j'étais déjà là ?

\- Je suis passée à l'appart en sortant de l'avion, j'ai tapé vite fait quelques affaires dans un sac et je suis venue ici. Je t'aie vue entrée.

\- Vous ne pouvez plus vous passez de moi mademoiselle Stewart ? S amusa-t-elle.

\- Clairement pas, avoua Kristen. Deux heures sans t avoir dans mon environnement vital et je suis perdue.

Ashley sourit largement et vint l'embrasser avec tendresse avant d'être interrompue par les deux chiens qui lui aboyèrent dessus.

\- Ça suffit ! Fit Ashley. Vous connaissez déjà Kris !

\- Ils ne doivent pas avoir l'habitude que je te grimpe dessus, fit la concernée.

\- Pourtant, ils vont devoir s'habituer.

\- Que je te grimpe dessus ou que je sois chez toi ?

\- Les deux j'espère, fit la belle brune avec un sourire plein de sous-entendu.

\- Mais vous êtes une obsédée mademoiselle Greene ! S'exclama Kristen.

\- Regarde toi aussi. Avec ton petit blouson en cuir, tes cheveux en bataille... God. Je pourrais te faire l'amour dans ce canapé.

Kristen frissonna devant cet aveu de la part de la belle brune. Elle sourit et vint l'embrasser.

\- M 'en veux pas mais devant tes chiens...

\- Oh c'est ma mère qui a dû les ramener ce matin sachant que je rentrais.

La plus jeune se dégagea faisant soupirer de frustration l'autre femme et en profita pour retirer son blouson.

\- Tu veux de l'aide pour monter tes valises ?

\- Je comptais faire ça plus tard. Là j'avais plutôt envie de profiter de toi.

\- Bha tiens ! S amusa Kristen.

Ashley se mordit la lèvre de manière séductrice.

\- Bon... fit Kristen. Si tu me montrais ma chambre ?

\- Comment ça ta chambre ?! Tu comptais dormir ailleurs que contre moi ?!

\- Hum franchement j'adore dormir contre toi surtout après t avoir fait l'amour. Mais je pensais que si ta mère passait à la maison à l'improviste, mieux vaut Qu elle ne trouve pas de suite mes affaires dans ta chambre.

\- C est vrai que vu sous cet angle...

La belle brune se leva du canapé et attrapa une de ses valises avant d'être imité par l'autre jeune femme.

\- Tu me suis ?

\- Crois moi, je ne te quitte pas des yeux. Souffla Kristen en posant son regard sur le postérieur d Ashley.

\- Et c'est moi l obsédée ? Fit-elle amusée.

Kristen lui tira la langue et la suivit à travers sa maison ou elle n'était que très peu venue. Elle posa la valise dans son grand dressing comme la jeune femme lui indiquait et la suivit vers sa chambre ou elle trouva un grand lit à baldaquin.

\- Sympa le lit, fit-elle.

\- Humm si tu es sage, tu pourras venir l'essayer avec moi. Lui répondit la belle brune en lui adressant un clin d'œil suggestif.

\- J'ai hâte, avoua Kristen.

\- Ça t ennuie si je me change ?

\- Tu as besoin d'aide ?

Cette phrase fit sourire la belle brune.

\- On a fait trois heures d'avion, je dois être horrible. Je rêve de mettre un pantalon de sport et un vieux polo que Kellan m'a donné.

\- Oh ouais tu es tellement horrible, fit Kristen en levant les yeux au ciel. Je te laisse te changer, tu peux m'indiquer ma chambre ?

\- Deuxième porte à droite, lui dit Ashley qui ouvrit sa penderie pour y chercher ses affaires. Je fais vite.

\- Prends ton temps mon amour. Je vais poser mes affaires.

Kristen jeta un œil coquin à la belle brune qui venait de retirer son haut et fini par filer. Elle trouva rapidement la pièce indiquée par l'autre jeune femme et y entra. La pièce était composée d'un grand lit bien moins imposant que celui dans la chambre de la belle brune mais elle savait Qu elle n'y dormirait pas beaucoup. Elle posa ses affaires sur le lit et soupira de bonheur en sentant les bras de la brune s'enrouler autour de sa taille.

\- Tu as fait drôlement vite, souffla Kristen.

\- Je te l'aie dit, j'ai envie de profiter de toi.

Kristen esquissa un sourire à cet aveu et se retourna vers la belle brune.

\- C est pas du jeu... Même en training et en polo d'homme, tu es carrément canon.

\- Mademoiselle Stewart, il va vraiment falloir que vous arrêtiez de m idéalisé, fit Ashley en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

\- Regarde toi... tu es...pfiouuuu... je ne saurais même pas trouver les mots.

Ashley ne put retenir son rire.

\- J'adore quand tu fais des queues de cheval, ça te va drôlement bien avoua Kristen.

\- Tu es mignonne, fit la belle brune en posant un baiser sur son nez avant de la relâcher.

\- Qui a dormit ici ? S informa la plus jeune.

\- Si tu savais ! Tous mes amants on passer la nuit-là !

Cette phrase renfrogna instantanément Kristen.

\- Génial...

\- C'est ma chambre d'ami bébé. Elle n'a pas beaucoup servi. Kellan a dormi la, Jack's aussi et même Rachelle.

\- Rachelle ?! Je ne savais pas que vous étiez proche ...

\- Hé je te vois venir, s amusa Ashley. Tu te souviens l'année passée la soirée d'anniversaire de Kellan ? Elle était morte bourrée, elle n'avait pas envie de faire la une de la presse à scandale, je lui aie proposé de rester. Fin de l'histoire.

\- Mouais...fit la brune rebelle.

\- Kris...souffla Ashley. Tu es la première... je n'ai fréquenté aucune femme avant toi...

\- C est le moment ou on s'avoue combien de partenaires on a eu ?

\- Si tu ne veux pas en parler, il n'y a pas de soucis bébé. Je sais que je ne suis pas ta première femme...

\- Mais tu es la plus importante, fit Kristen avec un sourire sincère.

La belle brune s'assit sur le lit.

\- Je n'ai jamais tester ce lit, Tu crois qu'il est confortable ? Fit-elle en s'allongeant

Comprenant le sous-entendu, Kristen vient se glisser au-dessus d'elle. Posant ses mains à plat de chaque côté de sa tête, elle fit glisser ses lèvres dans son cou.

\- Tu es en train de me rendre complètement dépendante de ton corps, susurra-t-elle à son oreille. Je vais finir par le connaître par cœur.

\- Et c'est mal ? Lui demanda la belle brune.

\- Je ne veux pas que du sexe avec toi Ash'. Je suis amoureuse de toi...

\- Je sais bébé. Et je le suis aussi de toi. Je te promets que ce n'est pas que sexuel toi et moi.

Kristen soupira de bonheur à cet aveu.

\- Mais tu me fais découvrir des choses tellement délicieuses, avoua Ashley. Et je dois toujours m'améliorer...

\- Ash...tu es parfaite. Si on m'avait dit un jour que la belle Ashley Greene ferait glisser sa langue sur tout mon corps, jamais je ne l'aurais cru.

Amusée par cet aveu, la belle brune l attira à elle pour l'embrasser.

\- Et si tu veux tout savoir, fit Kristen en se penchant à son oreille. Tu es la première avec qui je ne simule pas.

Cette phrase acheva complètement la plus âgée qui gémit de bonheur. Elle l'attira dans un baiser fougueux et fit sauter d'un geste tous les boutons de sa chemise noir à carreaux rouge.

\- Hey, protesta Kristen. Doucement Mademoiselle Greene, fit-elle amusée.

\- Oh tais toi ! Fit Ashley en l'attirant à elle pour lui l'amour avec fougue.

 **.******

Bien plus tard, les deux jeunes femmes étaient allongées devant la télé. Kristen avait posé sa tête sur les genoux de la plus âgée qui jouait avec ces cheveux. Kristen était à deux doigt de s'endormir lorsqu' on frappa à la porte d'entrée. Elle fit un bond pour se dégager du canapé tandis qu'une dame d'une soixantaine d'année faisait irruption dans le grand salon.

\- Maman ! S'exclama Ashley. Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas rentrer à l'improviste !

\- J'ai frappé !

\- Mais tu as quand même utilisé ta clé !

\- A quoi bon avoir un double si c'est pour ne pas m'en servir ?

\- Et si j'avais été nue ?

\- Dans ton salon ? Fit la femme.

Kristen se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence avant que cette conversation ne dérape.

\- Maman...je...

\- Kristen ! S'exclama la maman. Je suis contente de te voir, ça faisait longtemps.

La vieille dame prit la brune dans ses bras.

\- ça me fait plaisir aussi madame Greene.

\- Tu lui as prêté ta chambre d'amis ? Fit-elle à sa fille. Tu as un souci ? Demanda-t-elle à Kristen.

\- No...noon tout va bien...

\- Maman, commença la belle brune.

Elle inspira profondément et attrapa la main de la plus jeune.

\- Il faut que je te dise quelque chose...

La dame posa un regard sur sa fille.

\- Alors ça y est, tu l'as enfin admis ?

\- Quoi ? Fit la belle brune perdue.

\- Que Kristen et toi, ce n'étais pas qu'une simple amitié née sur un tournage. Tu la regardes comme je regarde ton père.

\- Attends... tu savais ?! S'étonna Ashley.

\- Ashley ma chérie... je ne suis pas idiote, je sais bien qu'elle ne dort pas dans ta chambre d'amis. Et puis contrairement à ce que tu penses, il m'arrive de lire les potins de stars.

\- Tu veux dire que... ?

\- Que j'ai vu les photos ? J'en aie vue oui.

\- Et...tu es...ça ne te choque pas ?

\- Kristen est une fille bien. J'ai vu les regards qu'elle porte sur toi depuis deux ans. Ils sont bienveillants, tendres et amoureux. Si elle te rend heureuse...

\- Elle me rend heureuse, oui. Souffla Ashley en souriant à la jeune femme à côté d'elle.

\- Alors le reste m'importe peu. Je veux uniquement que ma fille soit heureuse.

Ashley ne put retenir son sourire et se jeta dans les bras de sa mère.

\- Madame Greene, intervient Kristen. Je vous promets de tout faire pour qu'elle soit heureuse.

\- J y compte bien.

\- Co.…comment penses-tu que papa le prendra ?

\- Je me charge de ton père, ne t'en fais pas.

\- On comptais vous inviter à diner demain soir. Pour que papa apprenne à connaître Kris et que je lui annonce pour nous.

\- Depuis quand ? Fit Michèle.

\- Depuis un mois, avoua Ashley. Je suis désolée de tel avoir cacher...

\- Non je comprends, lui assura sa mère. Tu avais envie de voir ou tout ça pouvait vous mener. Il faut dire que la folie Twilight ne vous aide pas...J'ai compris lors de ta conférence de presse Kris'. Je te félicite de l'avoir annoncer aussi fièrement.

\- Je suis fière de partager la vie de votre fille, fit la jeune femme.

\- Bon ! S'exclama Michèle. Je venais voir si ton retour c'était bien passé et si tu n'avais besoin de rien mais je vois que tu es entre de bonnes mains ma fille.

La vielle femme embrassa tendrement sa fille sur le front, fit la bise à Kristen et quitta la grande maison.

\- Wowwww, fit Ashley en se laissant tomber dans le canapé.

\- Ça s'est bien passé, lui dit Kristen avec un sourire en s'asseyant en face d'elle, s'appuyant sur la table basse.

\- Elle savait...

\- Les mères sentent ce genre de choses.

\- Mais je... je ne lui ai jamais rien dit. Je...je ne me suis pas aperçue moi même que j'étais attirée par toi.

\- Mais je suis attirée par toi depuis si longtemps que ça a dû finir par se voir, lui dit Kristen.

\- Mais je...j'ai eu d'autres personnes avant toi...je... mon dieu, comme j'ai dû te faire souffrir !

\- Je préférais te voir heureuse, peu importe avec qui.

\- Kris...

\- Je sais ce que tu vas dire. Mais non, je n'étais pas malheureuse. Et puis, j'ai eu du mal à me remettre de Rachel...

La belle brune fronça les sourcils devant cet aveu.

\- Rachel... ?

\- Bilson. Je l'ai connue sur le tournage de "Jumper".

\- Tu as quelques choses avec les brunes hein ? Fit Ashley en souriant.

\- Ouais...

\- Ça s'est mal passé ?

Kristen soupira et rejoignit la jeune femme dans son canapé.

\- Elle m'a rejetée...je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris ce soir-là. On était dans sa loge, on discutait. Elle a eu un geste vers moi. Elle a fait glisser un cil que j'avais sur la joue…j'ai mal interprété son geste et je l'ai embrassée...

\- Et après ?

\- Elle m'a repoussée. Son rejet était si brutal... je ressentais beaucoup de choses pour elle. Elle m'a brisé le cœur.

Tandis qu'elle se confiait, la belle brune avait entrelacé tendrement leurs doigts.

\- J'étais à ramasser à la petite cuillère quand elle m'a rejeté. Heureusement je n'avais qu'un tout petit rôle dans ce film. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de faire d'interview ou de tapis rouge avec elle. Nikki m a empêché de sombrer.

\- Et depuis... vous ne vous êtes plus parlée ?

\- J'ai essayé de m'excuser... de lui faire comprendre que j'avais mal interprété son geste. Mais elle n'a rien voulu entendre...Heureusement, j'avais Nikki. Elle a passé quelques semaines chez moi. On est sortie, on a fait la fête et on a repris le chemin des auditions. Nikki a fait quelques publicités et j'ai auditionné pour Twilight. Stephenie m'a vite retenue. Elle a pris Nikki aussi et puis j'ai rencontré mes partenaires de tournages. Tu as été la dernière à avoir été casté. Et mon dieu... quand je t'aie vue ce jour dans la salle des lectures…j'ai cru que mon cœur venait de se reformer dans ma poitrine.

\- Tu es…tu es tombée amoureuse de moi ?

\- Ash...j'ai craqué sur toi quand j'ai croisé ton regard. Mais c'était seulement 6 mois après Rachel... alors j'ai laissé le temps au temps. Et puis il y a eu les tournages... on se connaissait depuis 72h et on te jetait déjà dans mes bras. Je venais de me faire remettre à ma place par Rachel. Toi tu étais si douce. Tu as voulu rejouer cette scène plusieurs fois sur le tournage de Twilight. En fait, la gêne sur le visage de Bella... ce n'est pas de l acting...j'étais gênée, c'est ma gêne que l'on voit à l'image.

\- Gênée par moi ?

\- Tu m'intimidais, oui...

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ?

\- Tu étais avec Chace à l'époque... et j'avais besoin de panser mon cœur avant toutes choses.

\- Quand est-ce que tu as su ?

\- Que j'étais amoureuse de toi ? Tu te souviens de cette soirée chez Kellan quelques semaines plus tard ? Tu es arrivée en retard parce que Chace et toi vous étiez disputé. Je suis venue te réconforter...

\- Et je me suis blottie dans tes bras, se remémora la belle brune.

\- Tu pleurais sur mon épaule, tu frissonnais contre moi. Et j'ai compris que j'étais dans un merdier monstre...

\- Je suis désolée...si j'avais vu...

\- Je ne comptais jamais t en parler, avoua Kristen. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que tu puisses t intéresser à moi !

\- Et pourtant, fit Ashley avec un sourire.

\- Dire que maintenant s il me prend l'envie de t embrasser et de faire courir ma langue partout sur ton corps, tu me laisseras faire.

\- Et je t'encouragerais même, fit Ashley avec un sourire.

Amusée, Kristen se pencha vers la belle brune pour sceller leurs lèvres avec tendresse l'entrainant rapidement en position allongée.

\- J'aime tellement sentir ton corps contre le mien, avoua Ashley.

\- Je pourrais passer des heures à t embrasser.

\- Uniquement à m embrasser ?

\- Mais vous êtes devenues une vraie obsédée mademoiselle Greene !

\- J'ai toujours eu un grand appétit sexuel.

À cette phrase, Kristen se figea et se renfrogna avant de se redresser.

\- Désolée, fit la belle brune. Je...je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris...

Kristen se rassit dans le canapé, complètement refroidie.

\- Kris je...

La jeune femme frissonna en imaginant la belle brune dans ce même canapé intime avec un homme.

\- Non c est rien...je...

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser les images qui circulaient dans son cerveau et se leva.

\- Je vais aller fumer une cigarette...

\- Bébé attends ! Fit la belle brune en se levant.

\- Non c est rien. Je sais que tu as eu un passé avant moi…que je ne suis pas la première à vénéré ton corps. Je n'étais juste pas prête à l'entendre…pas dans ce contexte...

\- Kris'...

\- Non ça va...je vais aller prendre l'air...

Laissant la belle brune en plan, la plus jeune fila à l'arrière de la maison dans son petit jardin pour s'allumer une cigarette.

* * *

 **Bon j'ai fais plus long ce coup ci :p**

 **Kris' a déjà rencontrer la mère d'Ash :D**

 **ça vous a plus ?**


	12. Laisse moi te guider

**Réponse au review:**

 **Guest:** As-tu remarqué que ma fanfic concerne Ashley et Kristen et non pas Alice et Bella ? Parce que ça fais 2 fois que tu te trompes en commentant...

 **Elomar:** Merci pour ta review :p Elle pensais pas vraiment quand c'est arrivé :p mdr

 **Marine** : Pourtant les belles-mère hein ^^ Contente que la longueur te plaise :p

* * *

.

.

Trois cigarettes plus tard, alors qu elle hésitait à rentrer, Kristen vit le nom de sa meilleure amie apparaître sur son écran.

\- " Hé Nikki, je pensais justement à toi. J'aurais bien besoin de tes conseils..."

\- " Rentre dans cette maison, embrasse-la et fait lui l'amour"

\- " Quoi ?!"

\- " Je viens d'avoir Ashley et je pense sérieusement à devenir psy ou conseillère conjugale"

\- " Elle t'as dit..."

\- " Je sais juste que la femme que tu aimes est actuellement dans son salon à attendre que tu rentres sans oser venir te trouver..."

\- " Je ne sais pas si je suis prête à passer la nuit dans un lit ou elle a dormi avec d'autres hommes..."

\- " Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parliez mais, elle a simplement été maladroite."

\- " Elle me disait avoir toujours eu un grand appétit sexuel..."

\- " Ha ça je l'ai bien remarqué ce dernier mois ! " s amusa Nikki. " Sérieusement Kris'...tu as eu un passé avant elle toi aussi"

\- " Mais je ne pourrais jamais lui faire l'amour de la même façon..."

\- " Ce n'est pas ce qu elle te demande..."

\- " Nikki je... j'ai ces images en tête…d'elle dans son lit avec un homme et ça me rend dingue ! " s'exclama-t-elle en allumant une autre cigarette.

\- " Écoute K', cette femme, tu l'as dans la peau depuis beaucoup trop longtemps pour laisser une connerie pareille se mettre entre vous. Alors tu vas arrêter de ressasser et tu vas rentrer dans cette maison..."

\- " Et lui faire l'amour" acheva Kristen.

\- " Soit douce, sois passionnée. Montre-lui qu'elle n'a plus besoin d'un homme pour prendre du plaisir."

\- " Tu parles comme une lesbienne" s amusa Kristen.

\- " J'ai été jeune ma belle. Je t'ai raconté pour cette fille au lycée"

\- " Ouais..."

\- " Et tu veux que je te dise quelques choses ?" Lui dit sa meilleure amie.

\- " Vas-y.…"

\- " Pendant le tournage de Twilight, sa chambre était aussi à côté de la mienne. J'ai vu plusieurs fois Chace en sortir au petit matin mais je ne l'avais jamais entendue avant toi"

\- " Quoi ... ?" S'étonna Kristen.

\- " Tu as très bien compris ma belle. Ash a peut-être eu d'autres personnes avant toi mais personne ne lui a donné autant de plaisir que tu peux lui donner"

\- " Elle t a dit de me dire ça ?"

\- " Non. Tu sais que Ash' ne parle pas souvent de ce genre de choses. Je constate uniquement"

\- " Okay..." fit Kristen en jetant sa cigarette au loin.

\- " Alors maintenant si ça ne t embête pas trop, je vais aller profiter de ma soirée auprès de mon mari. Toi, tu vas retrouver Ashley"

\- " Bien captain !"

Nikki éclata de rire à l'autre bout du téléphone.

\- " Nikki ? "

\- " K ?"

\- " Merci"

La belle brune sourit à l'autre bout de son téléphone.

\- " ça te fera 50 dollars la prochaine fois qu'on se verra"

\- " tout ce que tu voudras ma belle"

. ********

Après s'être saluée, les deux jeunes femmes raccrochèrent. Kristen inspira profondément et retourna dans la maison.

Elle trouva la belle brune dans la cuisine en train de se faire un cocktail. Celle-ci n'avait pas remarqué sa présence. Elle se glissa dans son dos, dégagea sa nuque de ces long cheveux bruns et y apposa un baiser qui la fit soupirer de bonheur.

\- Bébé, souffla-t-elle.

\- Chuuuutt, ne dit rien...

Kristen la fit pivoter vers elle et vint l'embrasser. Rapidement, elle fit glisser sa langue dans sa bouche et approfondit le baiser. La belle brune passa ses bras dans son cou et se laissa emporter par l'échange.

\- Je t'aime, souffla Kristen après ce baiser.

Avant qu'Ashley n'ait pu répondre, elle lui prit la main et l entraina à l'étage et plus précisément vers la chambre de la plus âgée. Kristen esquissa un geste pour la saisir au pli de son genoux droit et la souleva du sol avant de la déposer tendrement sur son lit.

\- Bébé... souffla Ashley.

\- Je ne pourrais jamais te posséder de la même manière que les hommes que tu as eue dans ta vie, lui confia Kristen.

\- Je ne te le demande pas...

\- Mais je pourrais te donner au moins dix fois plus de plaisir.

Avec un large sourire carnassier, Kristen prit la position dominante et la débarrassa rapidement de ces vêtements, les siens suivant le même trajet. Elle posa ses lèvres partout sur son corps, laissant des traces humides au passage. Elle suçota longuement son téton droit avant d'infliger la même torture à l'autre et encra son regard à celui de la belle brune.

\- Bébé... gémit elle emportée par ce qu elle lisait dans ces yeux.

Kristen sourit de plus belle et aventura ses baisers vers le bas de son ventre. Ashley se tortillait d'impatience sous elle. Pourtant Kristen ne lui donna pas ce Qu elle voulait. Elle se dégagea même.

\- Qu...qu est ce tu fais ? Fit Ashley surprise.

Mais la jeune femme ne lui répondit pas et s allongea sur le dos à ces côtes.

\- Tu...tu n'as pas envie de moi ?

Cette phrase fit rire Kristen.

\- Tu es dingue. J'ai toujours envie de toi. Laisse-moi juste te guider.

La jeune femme l attira au-dessus d'elle et fit rouler son string, frissonnant en sentant l'intimité d Ashley contre elle.

\- Remonte, lui ordonna Kristen.

\- Qu...quoi ? Fit Ashley.

Voyant l'incompréhension dans le regard de la belle brune, Kristen se glissa plus bas dans le lit tandis qu Ashley prenait appui sur ses genoux.

\- Prends appuie sur le mur, lui souffla la plus jeune.

Ashley se pencha en avant et frissonna en sentant le souffle de la jeune femme contre son intimité. Kristen la saisit par les hanches et colla son pubis contre sa bouche faisant gémir de libération Ashley. Rapidement, les gémissements de la belle brune inondèrent la grande chambre. Elle griffa le mur à plusieurs reprises en sentant la langue de Kristen entrer dans son antre chaud. Elle remuait de plaisir ce qui ne rendait pas la tâche aisée à la plus jeune. Celle-ci se battait pour la maintenir en position.

\- Bébé ! Je vais...je vais jouir !

Kristen sourit contre son intimité et ajouta un doigt en elle en faisant revenir sa langue sur son clitoris.

\- Noooonnnn, protesta Ashley. Je...j'allais...

Mais elle oublia vite ce qu'elle allait dire en sentant une deuxième intrusion en elle. Elle accompagna les vas et viens de Kristen, fit claquer son intimité contre elle. Ashley attrapa son téton droit, le pinça avec envie et jouit longuement. Elle trembla et reprit appuie contre le mur en soupirant de libération mais c'était sans compter sur la gourmandise de Kristen qui recolla son intimité contre sa bouche pour la nettoyer de toutes traces de son plaisir.

\- Putain, gémit Ashley en se dégageant tremblante.

Kristen essuya sa bouche de son pouce et sourit en venant coller son corps contre le sien, Ashley roulant sur le côté.

\- ça va ? Souffla-t-elle.

\- Je...je crois...

Cette phrase fit rire Kristen qui embrassa tendrement son épaule et la mordilla affectueusement.

\- Dieu que tu belle fauché par l'orgasme souffla-t-elle.

Elle passa un bras autour d'elle pour la recoller à son corps et soupira de bien être en sentant ces fesses s emboîter si bien contre son pubis. La respiration de la plus âgée était toujours erratique.

\- Cale ta respiration sur la mienne, lui souffla Kristen.

Ashley ferma les yeux en sentant ces lèvres à son oreille.

\- Comme j'aime t entendre, avoua Kristen. Tu es si...

\- C'est toi ! Tu viens de me... ! C'était quoi ça ? Ou tu as appris ça ?

\- Un magicien ne révèle jamais ses tours, s amusa Kristen.

\- Laisse-moi cinq minutes, fit Ashley.

Kristen sourit de plus belle à cette phrase.

\- Vous prenez beaucoup d'assurance Mademoiselle Greene.

\- J'essaye de faire grimper ma note.

\- Ta note ?

\- Sur une échelle d'un à dix…combien tu me donnerais ?

\- Ash...ce n'est pas un concours...

\- Mais c'est important pour moi. Je veux que tu sois comblée toi aussi.

\- Je ne note pas mes partenaires. Je préfère t apprendre.

Ashley bougonna à cette remarque.

\- Je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure. Quand tu me fais l'amour, je ne simule pas...

La belle brune se coucha sur le dos.

\- Alors tu...

\- 7 sur 10 l interrompit Kristen.

\- 7 ? Mhhhh je préfère les chiffres pairs. Je vais devoir améliorer ça !

Kristen rejeta les couvertures sur elles.

\- On a tout le temps pour ça. Nous avons fait trois heures de vol et nous avons fait l'amour en arrivant et encore maintenant. Tu trembles...

\- C est de ta faute ! Fit Ashley. Jamais je n'étais venue si fort.

Kristen esquissa un large sourire fier.

\- Alors repose toi mon amour.

\- J'ai juste besoin de cinq minutes, fit Ashley. Il faudra que tu m'apprennes ça !

Cette remarque fit rire Kristen.

\- Si tu veux, je t'apprendrais tout ce que je sais sur le corps de la femme.

Ashley soupira de bonheur.

\- C est si bon de faire l'amour avec toi. Je ne pourrais jamais en être rassasiées.

\- Mademoiselle Greene, vous êtes une obsédée.

\- Après un orgasme pareil ! Mais clairement !

Le rire de Kristen inonda la chambre.

\- Dieu comme je t'aime, fit-elle en déposant plusieurs baisers le long de sa clavicule.

\- Et je t'aime aussi bébé, souffla Ashley avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

. ********

Le lendemain matin, la grande brune se réveilla seule dans son grand lit. Se trouvant encore nue, elle attrapa le t shirt de Kristen et l enfila pour aller à sa recherche. Arrivant dans la cuisine, elle la trouva devant les fourneaux, son portable à l'oreille.

\- " Joanne, je t'ai déjà dit que je refusais les interviews concernant Ashley et moi..."

La concernée se glissa dans son dos, passa une main sous son t shirt et l embrassa dans le cou.

\- " Désolée..." fit elle suite au gémissement qu'elle avait laissé échapper malgré elle.

La belle brune sourit fièrement et ramena sa main sur le pubis de sa petite amie.

\- " Je...je vais devoir te laisser Jo' !"

Kristen expédia sa conversation avec son agent devant l'instance des caresses d Ashley, referma son téléphone et se tourna vivement pour venir s'emparer de sa bouche.

\- Humppphhh, gémit Ashley. Bonjour...

\- Bonjour, répondit Kris avec un sourire coquin.

\- Je te cherchais...

\- Désolée, souffla Kristen. J'avais envie de te préparer le petit déjeuner...

\- Tu es adorable.

\- J'aurais préféré que tu restes au lit...

\- Tu sais comment ça aurait fini, s amusa Ashley.

\- Dis-moi ?

\- Tu auras pris du sirop d'érable pour en faire couler partout sur mon corps et le léché lentement. Très lentement...

Kristen soupira de frustration.

\- Je suis donc si prévisible ?

\- Je sais reconnaître quand tu as envie, nuance.

\- Mais j'ai toujours envie, fit Kristen amusée.

La belle brune passa ses bras dans son cou, un sourire aguicheur aux lèvres.

\- Mademoiselle Stewart, vous êtes incorrigible.

Alors qu'elle venait l'embrasser, on vint frapper à la porte d'entrée.

\- Tu attends quelqu'un ? souffla Kristen.

Forcée de rompre cet échange, Ashley paniqua.

\- Non ! Sinon tu penses bien que je me serais habillée !

\- Quel est le rapport ?

\- Qu est ce que tu crois que je porte là-dessous ?

Tandis qu'on frappait à nouveau à la porte, Kristen fit glisser sa main sur ces fesses et grogna de frustration.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas commencé par ça ? Fit-elle engourdie par le fait que la jeune femme ne portait pas de sous-vêtements.

\- " Hey ho ! On sait que vous êtes là, fit une voix masculine. Arrêter trente secondes de roucouler et venir ouvrir !"

\- C'est Kellan, fit Ashley. Vas-y ! Je fais vite !

La belle brune lui vola un baiser avant de disparaître à l'étage.

Kristen soupira de frustration et alla ouvrir au grand brun qui était accompagné de Nikki.

\- On en est carrément au fait ou c'est toi qui ouvres la porte chez Ash ? S amusa la jeune femme.

\- Elle finit de s'habiller. J'avais reconnu la voix de Kellan fit elle en les enlaçant tour à tour.

\- Elle finit de s'habiller ? À 10h du matin ? S amusa le brun. Vous avez du beaucoup dormir !

Kristen lui tira la langue.

\- On est dimanche je vous rappelle !

\- On va dire que c'est une bonne excuse, fit Nikki.

\- Vous avez déjeuné ? J'ai fait des pancakes.

\- Parce que tu cuisines en plus ? Ash' tu me l'as changée ! S'exclama Nikki a l'attention de la belle brune qui venait d'arrivée vêtue d'un pantalon de training et d'un t shirt.

\- Il faut croire que j'aie une bonne influence, fit la jeune femme en saluant ses amis.

Elle fit le tour du comptoir, attrapa la fourchette de Kristen, lui vola un morceau de pancakes et un baiser avant de s'asseoir.

\- Hé c'est mon pancake !

\- Trop tard ! s amusa Ashley.

Loin de se laisser démonter, Kristen franchit la distance entre elles pour venir l'embrasser.

\- Hum hum hum ! S'exclama Kellan qui vit sa langue glisser sur les lèvres de sa meilleure amie.

\- Désolée, fit Kristen. Mais c'était mon pancake.

Amusée, Ashley attrapa une pile de pancakes et les arrosas de sirop avant d'un avaler un gros morceau.

\- Quel appétit ! Fit Nikki.

\- J'ai trop faim !

La belle brune dévora la pile de trois pancakes en peu de temps tandis que le portable de Kristen vibrait à nouveau, elle le mit en silencieux en s'excusant.

\- Joanne aimerait qu'on fasse une interview, expliqua-t-elle à leurs amis.

\- Toutes les deux ?

\- Elle dit que ce serait une opportunité à saisir, raconter aux gens pourquoi j'ai préféré Ashley à Rob'...

\- Mais ça ne vous regarde que vous...fit Nikki.

\- De toute façon, je lui ai dit qu'aujourd'hui j'avais d'autres choses en tête.

\- Haaaa c'est aujourd'hui !

\- On m'explique ? Demanda Kellan.

\- Kris' rencontre les parents d Ashley ce soir.

\- Elle a déjà rencontré ma mère hier soir, leurs dit Ashley en leurs servant du café.

\- Et ?

\- Elle savait...fit Kristen. Elle a vu les regards que je posais sur elle et ceux que je pose sur elle, encore plus maintenant.

\- Et Joe est un homme bien, intervient Kellan. Je suis sûre que tout se passera bien.

* * *

 **Heureusement que Nikki était la ^^**

 **Ashley était maladroite :p**

 **vous auriez préfériez qu'elle rame un peu plus ?**

 **Laisse moi votre avis comme d'hab :D**

 **Le prochain chapitre, la rencontre avec beau-papa :D**


	13. Meet the dad

Aux alentours de 21heures le même soir, Kristen tournait en rond dans la cuisine pendant qu Ashley surveillait sa cuisson.

\- Arrêter de tourner en rond, tu me donnes le tournis, s amusa la belle brune.

\- Je vais aller refumer une clope !

\- Hé c'est déjà ta troisième en quinze minutes !

\- Je suis nerveuse...je...et si ton père ne m'aimait pas ?

\- Mon père aime tout le monde. Et tu as l'avantage de ne pas être un homme. Ça ne lui fera pas se concurrent direct. Je suis sure qu il va t apprécier.

Kristen prit son paquet de cigarettes posé sur le plan de travail et s apprêtais à filer avant que la jeune femme au long cheveux bruns se poste devant elle.

\- Arrête de stresser comme ça

D'un geste, elle attrapa la brune rebelle par les hanches et la colla à elle pour venir l'embrasser.

\- Reste, souffla-t-elle. Reste avec moi.

Elle fit doucement glisser le bout de sa langue sur celles de Kristen qui soupira d'envie et vint approfondir le baiser. Emporter par la fougue du baiser, la plus jeune colla la belle brune au plan de travail avant de la soulever pour la poser dessus.

\- Je vais...commença-t-elle. Bon sang arrête de m allumer. Tes parents vont arriver et je pense uniquement à te faire l'amour !

\- Au moins tu penses à autre choses, s amusa Ashley.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à répondre, on sonna à la porte. Kristen se figea instantanément.

\- Ça va bien se passer, fit la belle brune en posant un baiser sur ces lèvres avant de sauter du plan de travail.

Kristen ne put s'empêcher de suivre des yeux l'autre jeune femme qui avait revêtu un pantalon de tailleur noir et un haut bleu foncé qui moulait ces formes. Elle soupira bruyamment, remis une mèche en place et se rendit au salon ou Ashley venait de faire entrer ses parents.

\- Maman tu connais déjà Kris, fit-elle.

\- Kristen, la salua-t-elle.

\- Papa, voici Kristen.

\- Lieutenant, fit la brune en lui serrant la main.

\- Vous êtes ? S informa l'homme.

Devant l'hésitation de Kristen, Ashley fut forcée d'intervenir.

\- Mon amie, fit-elle. Kris est mon amie.

La plus jeune fronça les sourcils à cette appellation tandis que couple se dirigeait vers le salon.

\- C'était quoi ça ? Murmura-t-elle à la belle brune.

Mais la jeune femme ne lui répondit pas, elle prit les manteaux de ses parents et fila les ranger laissant Kristen dans l'entrée. Celle-ci hésita avant de se rendre elle aussi au salon ou Ashley arrivait avec des verres et une bouteille de whisky.

\- Oh pas pour moi ma chérie, fit Michele. C'est moi qui conduis.

\- Papa ?

L'homme hocha la tête et elle lui servit un verre avant d'en verser un à Kris'. Celle-ci le prit et le fit tourner un instant, hésitant sur ce Qu elle allait en faire. Le boire immédiatement ou attendre encore.

\- Alors ma puce, ce tournage ? Fit sa mère.

\- Oh c'était bien ! J'ai eu l'opportunité d'explorer d'autres facette de mon personnage. Lui dit-elle en s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de Kristen.

\- Et vous Kristen, ce personnage vous plait toujours autant ?

\- Honnêtement, ce tournage a été plus éprouvant que les autres. Je devais jouer pleins d'émotions différentes, j'en ai découverte d'autres aussi.

Elle adressa un sourire à Ashley qui le lui rendit.

\- Et Kellan et toi ? Fit Joe. Je pensais qu'il serait là ce soir.

\- Papoua...fit la belle brune. Kellan est mon meilleur ami.

\- Et alors ? L'amitié se transforme bien souvent en amour.

\- Justement...À ce propos...

Ashley hésita un instant avant de prendre tendrement la main de Kristen.

\- C'est ce qu'il s'est passée pour Kristen et moi.

Le lieutenant fut surpris par cette révélation.

\- Mais je...enfin...vous êtes deux...

\- Papa...

\- Joseph Archibald Greene, ta réaction me déçois ! Fit Michèle à son époux.

\- Mais voyons Michèle...notre fille ne peut pas être...

\- Être quoi ? S emporta Ashley. Lesbienne ?

\- Je vais vous laisser... fit Kristen qui se sentait soudainement de trop.

Elle vida son verre et se leva.

\- Kris attend...

\- Je ne vous retiens pas, fit l'homme.

La plus jeune fut surprise de la réaction du patriarche de la famille Greene et c'est sans demander son reste, qu'elle quitta le salon pour grimper à l'étage.

 **.******

Une heure plus tard, deux petits coups furent frappés à la porte de la chambre d'amis.

\- Entre, fit-elle.

La belle brune pénétra dans la pièce.

\- Je suis désolée...je ne pensais pas...

\- Non je comprends...c'était important pour toi d'avoir son approbation...

La jeune femme attrapa son sac de sport.

\- J'ai laissé ma clé sur la table de nuit.

\- Qu...Quoi ? Fit Ashley perdue.

\- Je ne peux pas me mettre entre tes parents et toi...

Elle traversa la pièce pour arriver à la hauteur de la belle brune et l embrassa sur le front.

\- Je suis désolée que ça se soit passé ainsi mais...

\- Tu...tu me quittes ? Souffla Ashley.

Sans lui répondre, Kristen quitta la pièce tandis que la belle brune se laisser tomber à genou, en larmes.

 **.******

 **Une semaine plus tard**

Kristen n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle même depuis sa rencontre d avec les parents d Ashley. Elle avait reçu le script pour the Runaways mais n'y avait pas encore jeter de coup d'œil. Elle passait ses soirées vautrées devant la télé, buvant bière sur bière et ignorant les appels et les sms de sa meilleure amie. Ce soir-là, après une énième bouteille, on frappa à la porte de son appartement.

\- Kris ! Bordel ouvre ! Je sais que t'es la ! Ça fait une semaine, c'est plus possible.

\- Je ne veux voir personnes ! Grogna-t-elle.

\- Ouvre cette porte ou je te jure que j'appelle un serrurier !

La jeune brune grogna et se leva, évitant les cadavres de bouteilles au passage.

\- Qu est ce que tu veux ?! Fit-elle à son amie.

\- Mon dieu...tu as une tête à faire pâlir un vampire.

\- Si tu es venue pour me faire ce genre de remarques...

Elle s apprêtais à claquer la porte mais Nikki avait calé son pied dans l embrassure et força l'entrée.

\- Merde K'...fit elle en constatant les restes de bouteilles au sol. Qu est ce que tu fous ?

\- Ça me regarde, ok ?

\- J'ai eu Kellan au téléphone...

\- Ne finit pas cette phrase...souffla Kristen. J'ai vu sur Twitter...

Nikki fronça les sourcils à cette phrase. Kristen attrapa son téléphone et pianota un instant dessus avant de tomber sur le tweet en question.

\- Kris...commença Nikki. C'est Shiloh...elle va tourner avec pour son prochain film, lui dit-elle devant la photo d Ashley et d'un jeune homme sortant d'une voiture. À ton avis pourquoi est-ce qu'elle porte ces énormes lunettes noires ? Elle a des cernes d'une semaine !

\- Tu...tu lui as parlé ?

\- Dès que tu l'as quittée, elle m'a téléphoné. Mon dieu quand je suis arrivée chez elle... elle était en larmes dans son canapé. Tu lui as brisé le cœur...

\- Je...

\- K' tu as déconné putain ! Elle est à ramasser à la petite cuillère. Kellan veut te tuer !

\- Je sais ! Tu crois que je suis dans quel état moi ?! Tu sais depuis quand je suis putain d amoureuse d elle !?

\- Alors pourquoi...

\- Parce que son père est contre ! S emporta Kristen. Je l'ai vu ce soir-là, à sa manière de me parler, sa manière de me jeter pratiquement dehors. Je ne peux pas lui faire ça. On a qu'un père…le mien n'a jamais été présent, je ne vais pas la priver du sien !

Nikki se laissa tomber dans le canapé complètement dépité.

\- Tu ne lui a pas reparler ? Fit-elle.

\- Si je lui parle, je vais craquer…je...

Kristen se laissa tomber à son tour dans le fauteuil.

\- Je l'aime...je…

Elle fondit en larmes dans les bras de sa meilleure amie.

\- Kris...souffla la brune.

Elle la réconforta un long moment. Elle passa un bras autour de sa taille et caressa son dos avec tendresse.

\- Regarde-moi, lui dit Nikki.

Elle souleva son visage avec douceur.

\- Tu l'as dans la peau...

Kristen hocha la tête de manière affirmative. La plus âgée embrassa tendrement son amie sur le front.

\- Tu fais peur à voir...fit elle après un moment.

\- Merci...railla Kristen.

 **.******

Deux jours plus tard, Nikki avait réussi à faire sortir Kristen de sa tanière. Elle devait en théorie l emmené dans un hôtel qui bénéficiait d'un spa. Elle avait prévenu Kellan qui lui était venu accompagné de sa meilleure amie.

\- Franchement ça ne me dit rien... Lui dit Kristen en la suivant dans l'ascenseur.

\- Ça te fera du bien avant le tournage. Regarde-toi, tu as une mine affreuse !

La brune jeta un œil à son reflet dans le miroir de l'ascenseur. Il était vrai qu elle était pas mal cerné et qu un bon massage l'aiderait peut-être à trouver le sommeil. Elles arrivèrent à l'étage et se dirigèrent vers la chambre louée pour le week-end. Mais se figea en voyant le grand brun ouvrir la porte de la chambre d'à côté.

\- A quoi tu joues ?! Siffla-t-elle à son amie.

\- Tu me remercieras plus tard.

Elle prit son amie par le bras et l entraîna de force vers leurs chambres. Kristen fut surprise de n'y trouver qu un seul grand lit et remarqua immédiatement la porte communicante avec la chambre voisine. Elle vit sa meilleure amie y donner un léger coup avant qu elle ne s'ouvre pour laisser entrer Kellan suivit par Ashley.

\- Kel'...fit la belle brune en remarquant la présence de Kristen.

\- Vous avez besoin de parler, fit le grand brun. On sera au bar avec Nikki.

Joignant le geste à la parole, le jeune homme retourna d ou il venait et verrouilla la porte.

\- Nikki je te jure que si tu...

Mais la jeune femme avait déjà tourné les talons et fermé à son tour la porte à clé. Les deux jeunes femmes se détaillèrent un instant. Elles semblaient toutes les deux aussi épuisés l'une que l'autres. Ashley semblait avoir maigrit.

\- Désolée...fit Kristen. Si j'avais su que...

\- Tu ne serais pas venue, termina Ashley. J'ai compris quand tu m'as quittée...

Kristen ne put retenir son rire, un rire jaune.

\- La pire erreur de ma vie, souffla-t-elle.

\- Alors pourquoi ? souffla la belle brune les larmes aux yeux.

\- Parce que tu as besoin de quelqu'un qui rendra fier tes parents et ...

\- Mais je ne sors pas avec mes parents ! C'est ma vie putain !

Kristen n avait vu Ashley que rarement en colère.

\- Tu m'as...

\- Brisé le cœur, souffla Kristen. J'ai brisé le mien au passage.

Aucune des deux n avaient bougé d'un pas.

\- Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée de suivre Kellan. Fit Ashley en attrapant son portable. Je vais appeler la réception, ils vont nous ouvrir, ce sera réglé. Tu devras uniquement me revoir dans six mois.

Kristen retint difficilement ses larmes.

\- Je...ok...concéda-t-elle.

La belle brune passa à côté d'elle et tenta d'ouvrir la porte. Elle s énerva et mit un coup de pied dedans.

\- Putain ! Je veux sortir d'ici ! Cria-t-elle.

Elle fondit en larmes et frappa encore contre la porte avant que Kristen ne vienne la rattrapé. La fatigue l'avait vidée et épuisée. Avec une tendresse infinie, Kristen la souleva et constata qu'elle semblait encore plus légère qu'avant. Elle alla l'allongée tendrement sur le lit. Instantanément, Ashley se roula en boule et ses larmes reprirent de plus belle.

\- Mon amour... souffla Kristen sans s en s'apercevoir.

Elle se pencha vers la belle brune et embrassa tendrement son front.

\- Ne pleure pas...je ne mérite pas tes larmes.

\- Tu mérites tellement plus, murmura Ashley en se redressant pour venir sceller leurs lèvres. Les deux jeunes femmes soupirèrent de bonheur à cet échange malgré les larmes de chacune.

\- Je ne peux pas...souffla Kristen.

\- Je ne te forcerait jamais à rien... souffla Ashley en relâchant sa nuque.

Mais Kristen était faible et ces sentiments bien trop puissants. Elle vint sceller à nouveau leurs lèvres et entraîna la belle brune dos au matelas. Elles firent l'amour pendant des heures comme pour se dire adieu.

.

* * *

 **Oups ...**

 **Désolée :p**

 **La réaction du père d'Ashley n'est pas celle que vous attendiez, désolée.**

 **Je sais c'est court mais bon ^^**

 **Votre avis ?**


	14. Mieux se dire adieu

Bien plus tard, Kristen se redressa dans le lit et enfila son t shirt.

\- Bébé...souffla Ashley en venant coller son corps contre elle pour l embrasser dans le dos.

La plus jeune soupira de bonheur à ce surnom et cette caresse.

\- C était pour mieux me dire adieu...réalisa la belle brune.

Mais Kristen ne lui répondit pas et enfila ses vêtements.

\- Je t aime, lui souffla la jeune femme toujours allongée.

Kristen laissa couler ses larmes sans jamais se retourner. Elle attrapa son téléphone et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Ne m oublies pas trop vite... souffla t elle avant de filer.

Elle se dirigea vers le bar de l hôtel ou sa meilleure amie lissait un livre pendant que Kellan jouait au billard. Un raclement de gorge de sa part signala la présence de Kristen.

\- Dis donc vous avez prit le temps, s amusa Nikki.

Elle releva la tête et vit les larmes mal essuyés du visage de sa meilleure amie.

\- Tu lui a juste dis adieu...fit elle.

\- Je devrais te casser la gueule, fit Kellan en les rejoignant. Mais...

\- Je l aime à en crever, souffla Kristen. Prends soin d elle Kel' s il te plait...

\- Tu ne pourras pas l éviter aux avant première, lui fit le jeune homme.

\- Elle m aura oublié d ici la...

\- Tu fais une connerie Kris !

\- Je le fais pour elle.

La jeune brune enlaça le grand brun.

\- S il te plait, ne la laisse pas me remplacer trop vite. Sinon je jure que je casserais la gueule au premier mec qui la toucheras.

\- Promis, fit Kellan.

\- Je te ramène, fit Nikki.

La grande brune attrapa son sac et guida sa meilleure amie vers la sortie.

\- C est beau ce que tu fais. Mais c est aussi la pire connerie de ta vie...

\- Je sais, fit Kristen en grimpant de la voiture de son amie. Je rêvais de l épouser...

\- Tu peux encore la récupérer. Vous vous aimez...Elle te pardonnera de l avoir laissé.

\- Mais son père est contre, lui rappela Kristen.

. ********

Un mois venait de s écouler depuis la séparation des deux jeunes femmes. Kristen n était que l ombre d elle même. Elle avait suspendu son compter Twitter afin de ne pas voir de photos de la belle brune avec un potentiel nouveau petit ami. Elle se trouvait sur le tournage de The runaways et tournais en compagnie de Dakota. Celle-ci ne ménageait pas ses efforts pour essayer d avoir ses faveurs.

\- Demain on tourne la scène dans la chambre ! S exclama t elle à la brune qui se rendait vers sa loge.

\- Génial...railla Kristen.

\- Je vais pouvoir t embrasser au grès de mes envies, fit la blonde. Tourner cette scène encore et encore !

\- Je ne fais que jouer, tu en as conscience ? Comme quand j embrasse Rob.

\- Elle t a oublié tu sais ? Je l aie vue dans les bras de son Jonas Brother.

Kristen reçu cette information comme une claque en pleine figure.

\- Elle a le droit de tourner la page, fit elle.

\- Elle ne sait pas ce qu elle a perdu ! Franchement, je t aie entendue la faire crier et je rêve encore plus de t avoir dans mon lit.

La belle blonde avait entre temps fêté son anniversaire et était depuis une semaine enfin majeur.

\- Désolée ma belle mais je préfère les brunes, lui rappela Kristen.

\- Oh mais si ce n est que ça.

Arrivant à leurs loge, Dakota l attira à elle pour lui voler un baiser, forçant le passage de ses lèvres.

\- Dakota... fit Kristen en rompant le baiser.

\- Une fois, juste une. Si c est nul, je ne tenterais plus jamais rien...

Kristen soupira de lassitude.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça 'Kota...

\- Tu l as encore dans la peau pas vrai ?

La brune ravala difficilement ses larmes.

\- Si tu savais...

\- Je pourrais te rendre heureuse tu sais ?

\- Je n en doute pas 'Kota mais...

\- Tu l aimes et tu l as dans la peau, j ai compris.

. ********

Pendant ce temps la, à des milliers de kilomètres de la, Ashley elle, assistait au tournage de Kellan pour son dernier film. Elle reçu un sms de Nikki qui la fit sourire.

\- C est pas vrai ! J ai bien cru que tu ne sourirais plus jamais. S exclama son meilleur ami en revenant vers elle.

\- C était Nikki, elle doit passer ce soir.

\- Ash... tu ne serais pas entrain de tomber amoureuse d elle ?

\- Kel' soupira t elle. Tu me déçois de penser ça... tu sais qu i eu qu elle. Et ce sera la seule...

\- Elle te manque ?

\- Tous les jours au réveil et ça dure 24 heures...

\- Pour le tournage d Eclipse, vous avez pensez à ce que vous allez faire ?

\- Aucune idée...soupira t elle.

\- Elle ne t a pas remplacé tu sais ? Nikki la voit souvent.

\- Oh crois moi, Dakota doit se donner du mal.

\- Elle t a dans la peau. Elle t a quitté par amour.

\- Si elle m aimait, elle serait resté...

.****

Comme convenu, aux alentours de 21heures, Nikki avait frappé à la porte de la belle brune. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient beaucoup discuté, beaucoup bu aussi.

\- Tu devrais rester dormir, fit Ashley à son amie.

\- Pour que Paul s imagine encore des choses ? Je vais appeler un taxi.

\- Il y a un souci entre Paul et toi ?

\- ça ne va pas fort en ce moment...

\- Si tu as besoin de parler, ça marche dans les deux sens tu sais ? Tu as passé des soirées à m écouter...

\- Et je le ferais encore volontier, fit la brune avec un sourire.

Elle se leva du canapé, attrapa son portable et perdit l équilibre. Elle retomba sur la belle brune.

\- Je...crois que j ai trop bu ! S amusa t elle.

\- S il te plait reste, je m en voudrais qu il t arrive quelques choses.

Peinant à se redresser et étant beaucoup trop proche de l autre femme, Nikki franchit la distance entres elles et s empara de ces lèvres. Baiser qui fut vite interrompu par Ashley.

\- Nikki je...

\- Désolée ! Je sais pas ce que il m a prit !

\- Ça ne fait rien, assura la belle brune. Tu as trop bu...

\- K' va me tuer... souffla Nikki plus pour elle même que pour son amie.

Elle se releva d un coup, titubant.

\- Ma proposition tient toujours Nikki. Reste dormir, s il te plait.

\- Ok, concéda l autre jeune femme.

La belle brune esquissa un sourire et se releva à son tour pour indiquer la chambre d ami à l autre brune.

. ********

Le lendemain, Nikki sonna à la porte de sa meilleure amie qui ne tarda pas à lui ouvrir.

\- Tu as une sale mine, fit elle en ouvrant.

\- J ai trop bu hier soir...avoua Nikki en entrant.

\- Tu as un soucis ?

\- J ai passé la soirée avec Ash. On a discuté, j ai beaucoup bu...

\- Nikki... qu est ce que tu as fais ?

\- J étais bourré, ok ? Retiens bien ça.

\- Ne me dit pas que...

\- Juste une fois ! Se justifia la plus âgée.

\- Putain, comment tu peux me faire ça ?! Ça fait plus d un mois que j essaye de l oublier et toi qu est ce que tu fais ? Tu te bourres la gueule et tu vas te la taper ?!

\- Quoi ? Fit Nikki. Me la ... ? Non ! Je l ai seulement embrassée.

\- Elle t a laissé faire ?

\- Non, elle m a repoussée. Je suis désolée je...

\- Elle te plait ? Je n ai vraiment pas envie de me battre contre toi en plus du reste Nikki...

\- K' j étais bourrée ! Je ne sais pas ce qu il m a prit. Elle était la, j ai franchit la limite, elle m a remise à ma place. Je ne suis même pas attirée par elle.

Kristen se laissa tomber sur son canapé et souffla de soulagement.

\- Je suis désolée...il fallait que je te le dise. J ai passé la nuit à cuver dans la chambre d amis.

Kristen frissonna en se remémorant cet après midi avec la belle brune dans la chambre d amis.

\- Elle t a repoussée ? Répéta Kristen.

\- Elle aurait dû me gifler...

Nikki vint s asseoir a côté de son amie.

\- Je n y arrive plus...souffla Kristen.

La plus âgée tourna la tête vers elle.

\- Dakota me fait du rentre dedans tous les jours. Je n arrive même pas à passer à autre choses...

\- Qu est ce que tu attends pour la récupérer ?

\- Je sais qu elle a son Jonas Brother...

\- Quoi ? Fit Nikki en fronçant les sourcils. Elle n est pas... ou est ce que tu as entendu ça ?

\- C est Dakota qui me l a dit... tu sais que j ai suspendu mon compte Twitter et que je ne lis plus la presse à scandale.

\- Elle te veut au point de te mentir alors... parce que non, Ashley n est pas avec Joe.

\- Même si je le voulais...jamais elle ne me fera à nouveau confiance.

\- Tu veux la récupérer ?! S enthousiasma Nikki.

\- Je l aime... je...

\- C est elle ? Celle que tu as choisis pour avancer dans la vie ?

\- Mais je ne peux pas m opposer à ce que penses son père...

\- Tu ne sors pas avec son père ! Lui rappela son amie.

\- ça ne marchera jamais... je ne peux pas lui faire ça...

\- Tu viens a la soirée de Kellan ce soir ? fit Nikki frappée d'une idée

\- Quoi ? S étonna Kristen.

\- La soirée de Kellan, tu y vas ?

\- Ouais...comme toi, non ?

\- Bien sure bien sure, fit la brune avec un sourire.

.

* * *

 **Je sais, c'est court et en plus, je suis en retard.**

 **Mais j'était grippée et dans mon lit comme certains d'entre vous le savent. Désolée...**

 **Je me rattraperais ;)**

 **J'ai osé séparé Ashley et Kris' ...**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

 **Une review :)**

 **A très viiitte**


	15. Ne plus franchir la limite

Garant sa voiture devant chez Kellan, Nikki coupa le contact et sortit de l habitacle suivie par sa meilleure amie.

\- Qu est ce que je fous la...? Marmonna Kris.

\- Tu viens passer une bonne soirée, lui rappella Nikki.

\- Et tu es sure qu elle ne sera pas la ? Parce que...mon Dieu elle est toujours magnifique à ce genre de soirée.

\- J en suis sure, oui. Kellan m a dit qu elle avait un diner avec sa mère.

\- Ok...fit Kristen en suivant son amie.

Nikki enroula son bras autour du sien et l entraina avec elle. Elles franchirent la porte d entrée ensemble. La petite soirée organisée par Kellan était prévue depuis une semaine, tous les membres du casting avaient répondu présent.

\- Waouhhh, fit une voix derrière elle. K' tu es sublime!

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel en reconnaissant la voix de Dakota et se tourna vers elle.

\- Merci, tu n es pas mal non plus Dakota.

La belle blonde avait enfilé une robe blanche pour l occasion. Elle lui adressa un sourire radieux.

\- Tu veux boire un verre ?

\- Merci, je m en occupe 'Kota, intervient Nikki.

Elle prit la bras de sa meilleure amie et l entraîna à l écart vers le grand brun. Kristen se figea en voyant Ashley devant elle. Elle laissa ses yeux parcourir tout son corps. Corps qu elle connaissait par coeur et qu elle avait posséder une centaine de fois. La belle brune portait une robe noire qui dessinait son corps à la perfection. Elles se detaillerent un instant sans se parler.

\- Ne reste pas la, lui fit Nikki en lui donnant un coup de coude.

Kristen fit un pas vers eux et vient embrasser le grand brun avant de se pencher pour faire la bise à Ashley. Les deux jeunes femmes frissonerent à ce contact.

\- Kel', tu peux venir une minute ? Fit Nikki à son ami.

Elle lui attrappa le bras sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

\- Je suis désolée, fit Kristen. Je ne savais pas que tu serais la...

\- Ça ne fait rien, assura Ashley. Tu as le droit de fréquenter Kellan toi aussi.

\- Ash je...commença Kristen.

\- K ! Fit Dakota en arrivant. Vient danser avec moi, tu me dois bien une danse.

Sans qu elle n aie pu protester, Kristen se retrouva aux salons ou Peter dansait avec Elizabeth.

\- 'Kota...soupira Kris'. Écoute... j ai essayé d être honnête sans te blesser mais...je ne suis pas intéressée souffla t elle.

\- Mais elle ne veut plus de toi, lui fit la blonde. Elle est tout le temps fourré avec Nikki. Qui te dit qu elles ne s envoient pas en l air dans ton dos ?!

Cette phrase declencha la colère de la brune. Il y eu un bruit et puis Dakota porta sa main à sa joue, surprise par son geste.

\- Ne parles jamais plus comme ça de la femme que j aime, tu as compris ?!

Dakota tourna les talons et fila sans demander son reste. Kristen regagna le bar présent dans la maison de son ami et se servit un whisky.

\- Bien joué, fit Jackson en arrivant. Il était temps que tu la remette à sa place.

La jeune femme fit la bise à son autre ami masculins.

\- Comment va ? Lui demanda le jeune homme.

\- Oh tu sais la routine. Je tourne, je déprime, je cuve aussi parfois.

\- Tu as coupé tes cheveux ? Constata le brun.

\- Ha ouais... c est pour mon film, fit elle en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

\- Celui avec Dakota ?

\- Ouais...j y suis peut-être aller fort avec elle, non ?

\- Tu l'as remise à sa place. Elle n avait pas compris que tu aimais toujours Ashley.

\- Ça se voit toujours hein ?

\- Kris...tu ne fais que la suivre des yeux depuis que je te parle. C est ton inconscient.

\- Ouais...mais, et toi ?! Fit elle pour changer de sujet.

\- Oh tu sais, fit le brun. Pour l instant je ne fréquente personne et ça me va très bien. Ash' passe souvent à la maison en ce moment, elle vient me souvent me voir tourner aussi.

\- Vous...tous les deux ? Souffla Kristen.

\- Ash est mon amie, une très bonne amie. La place t est réservée.

Kristen soupira à cette phrase et vida son verre d une traite.

\- M en veut pas mais...

Elle prit la bouteille et s éloigna.

\- Je ne mérite plus cette place, fit elle en quittant le salon.

La fin de l été venait de s installer. Il faisait encore chaud dehors. Kristen se rendit dehors pour fumer une cigarette et vida la bouteille en peu de temps.

. ********

Aux alentours de minuit, Nikki chercha son amie et fut surprise de voir Dakota rentrer seule. Elle fila vers la grande brune.

\- Ash' tu as vu Kris ?

\- Non fit elle froidement. Pas depuis que Dakota l a entraîné de force pour danser.

\- Putain je sais pas ou elle est !

\- Tu as demandé à Dakota si elle n était pas repartie avec elle ?

\- Dakota vient de partir. Elle était seule. Tout le monde est rentrée et je t avoue que j ai perdue Kristen de vue.

La jeune femme attrappa son gilet et quitta le canapé ou elle somnolait depuis un moment.

\- Va voir à l étage, je vais voir dehors.

\- On fait ça. Si tu l as trouves...

\- Je te téléphone.

Ashley prit son téléphone et fila vers la grande baie vitrée de chez Kellan. Elle traversa la terrasse et remonta la petit sentier qui menait vers le fond du jardin. Lieu ou Kellan avait installer une balancelle. Elle aperçut une silhouette assise sur celle-ci et reconnu instantanément Kristen.

\- Kris ? Souffla t elle.

Mais la jeune femme ne répondit pas. À ces pieds se trouvait le cadavre de sa bouteille de whisky vide. La belle brune caressa son visage pour la réveillée.

\- Ash ?' Fit elle. Qu est...ce que tu fais la ?

\- Nikki te cherchait partout...

\- Ha...désolée. Je me suis assoupie.

La plus jeune fit un geste pour se relever et fut rattrapé de justesse par la belle brune tant Kristen était ivre.

\- Kris...souffla t elle.

Celle ci enroula ses bras autour de son cou et inspira profondément son odeur.

\- Dieu comme tu me manques...

\- Viens... rentrons..

Ashley aurait juré avoir sentit les lèvres de la jeune femme se poser dans son cou avant de la relâcher. Kristen tituba vers la maison, suivie par l autre jeune femme.

\- K' putain ! S exclama Nikki.

Son amie se jetta dans ses bras.

\- Doucement...

\- Merci de l avoir ramené, souffla Nikki à leur amies commune.

\- Non c est...je...c est normal.

\- Est ce que tu peux m aider à la mettre au lit ?

\- Qu...quoi ?

\- Ash s'il te plait... tu la connais mieux que moi sur ce point la. Si je la déshabille...

\- Personne ne déshabille personne, intervient la concerné. Je sais faire !

Elle se traina vers les escaliers suivies de prêt par les deux brunes. Kellan avait mit à disposition plusieurs chambres pour ceux qui auraient trop bu ou seraient trop fatiguée pour rentrer. Nikki la guida vers une grande chambre.

-Tu vas avoir la gueule de bois demain...

-Je suis habituée, fit Kristen. Une douche et ça ira mieux...

\- Je vous laisse fit Ashley.

\- Hey ! L appela Nikki. C est ta femme, tu la met sous la douche. Moi c est ma meilleure amie, j ai une limite à ne plus franchir.

\- Nikki je...je ne peux pas..

\- Je suis la vous savez ? Je suis une grande fille.

Kristen attrapa les bords de son chemisier et essaya en vain d en défaire les boutons.

\- Laisse, fit Ashley en intervenant.

Nikki se sentit immédiatement de trop et laissa les deux jeunes femmes. Kristen tenta de capter en vain le regard de la belle brune.

\- Regarde moi, souffla t elle.

\- Non fit fermement Ashley. Si je te regarde je vais...

\- Lire du désirs dans mes yeux ? Souffla Kristen. Dès que tu me touches, des que je te regardes...c est plus fort que moi.

\- Tu pues le whisky ... fit la plus âgée.

\- Ouais... désolée...

Ashley venait de défaire son chemisier et le fit glisser de ses épaules.

\- Tu as maigris...souffla t elle.

\- Ouais...

\- Et tu as coupé tes cheveux...mon dieu Joanne va te tuer.

\- Je m en fou, fit Kristen. J avais besoin de changer de tête.

\- Ça va être pratique pour jouer Bella..

Ashley défit sa ceinture et se figea en sentant les mains de Kristen se poser sur les siennes.

\- Je sais le faire moi...

\- Pardon...

Ashley retira ses mains comme si elle avait été brûlé. Elle détailla le corps de la brune devant elle et ne pu s empêcher de la trouver belle. Elle suivit des yeux Kristen qui se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle finit par la rejoindre et l entendant pester contre le rideaux de douche. Elle trouva Kristen en sous vêtements devant elle.

\- En général, on prends une douche toute nue...

\- Ouais je sais...mais j arrive pas à degrafer mon putain de soutiens à gorge !

Ashley ne pu retenir son rire et attrapa une serviette pour la poser sur le bord du bain. Avant qu elle n aie pu faire un autre geste, Kristen avait enclenché l eau chaude et se trouvait maintenant en sous vêtements sous celle-ci. Elle s apprêtais à quitter la pièce mais sentit la main de la brune lui attraper le poignet.

\- Reste... souffla t elle. S il te plait, reste. Reste avec moi.

Toute la volonté de la belle brune s'évanouit à ces mots. Elle soupira de lassitude et dezipa sa robe qu elle fit tomber à ses pieds avant d enjambées la baignoire. Instantanément, elle colla son corps à celui de Kristen qui gémit de bonheur.

\- Mon dieu...ça m a manqué...

Les larmes de Kristen se mêlait maintenant à l eau chaude.

\- Comment j ai osé te quitter ? Gémit elle de douleur.

Ashley frissonna à ces mots. Sentir les mains de la brune autour de sa taille venait de l achever. Elle releva son regard dans le sien et y lu toute sa tristesse. Tristesse qui lui vrilla le coeur.

\- Bébé, souffla Ashley en franchissant la distance entres elles pour venir l embrasser.

Les deux jeunes femmes gémirent de bonheur. Leurs cœurs explosa dans leurs poitrines respectives. C est a bout de souffle qu elles se séparèrent.

\- Mon dieu tu m as manqué, avoua Kristen.

La belle brune sourit tristement et passa une main sur joue avec douceur.

\- Viens, souffla t elle.

Elles quittèrent toutes les deux la douche. Ashley enroula Kristen dans une grande serviette et la guida vers le lit. Elle s agenouilla devant elle.

\- Tout est trempés... tu devrais tout retirer pour...

Sans attendre la fin de sa phrase et ayant reconnecté avec la réalité, Kristen libéra sa poitrine de sa prison de tissus. Ashley du se faire violence pour ne pas y apposer instantanément sa bouche. Kristen se laissa tomber dos au matelas, forçant la belle brune à se relever pour la remettre correctement au lit. Elle aussi était trempée de par sa douche forcée. Elle fit elle aussi sauté son soutiens à gorges et se glissa à son tour sous les draps. En une fraction de seconde, le corps chaud de Kristen vient se coller à elle la faisant gémir de bonheur.

\- Je t aime, souffla Kristen en sombrant.

* * *

 **Ensemble ou pas ?**

 **A voir ^^**

 **Votre avis ? :p**


	16. Ne fini pas cette phrase

.

Le lendemain, Kristen se réveilla seule dans le grand lit, persuadé d avoir rêvé. Elle avait comme à son habitude, mal à la tête mais fut surprise en se relevant de trouver un comprimé et un verre d'eau à côté d'elle dont elle s'empara. Elle trouva des vêtements au pied du lit et les enfila bien que trop grand car appartenant à Kellan. Elle prit son portable et se rendit à l étage inférieur.

\- Ça va ? Fit Nikki lorsqu'elle l aperçue dans la cuisine.

\- Je crois...je...

\- Au salon, elle discute avec Kellan, lui fit son amie avec un sourire d encouragement.

Kristen traversa la cuisine, salua Jackson qui avait dormit la et repera la grande brune appuyé sur le bord de la porte vitrée, lui tournant le dos. Elle inspira profondément et fondit vers eux. Kellan esquissa un sourire en la voyant arriver aussi déterminé.

\- Kel'? Fit Ashley.

Mais elle n eut pas le temps de prononcer d autres mots. Kristen la fit pivoter vers elle et vient s'emparer de ses lèvres avec tendresse. Si elle avait écouter sa raison, Ashley aurait rompu le baiser mais les mots de la veille résonnait encore dans sa tête et c est son cœur qui remporta le duel. Gémissant de libération, la belle brune répondit à son baiser. Elles se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

\- Pardon, souffla Kristen. Pardon, pardon, pardon !

Elle posa son front contre le sien.

\- Kris...

\- Non je refuse que tu finisses cette phrase, souffla la jeune femme.

Ashley esquissa un sourire et releva la tête vers elle.

\- Ne me fait plus jamais ça !

Kristen soupira de bonheur à cette phrase et vint sceller à nouveau leurs lèvres. Elles s embrassèrent un long moment avant de manquer d air et d être interrompue par des applaudissements.

\- Il était temps ! Fit Nikki qui avait assisté à la scène en retrait.

Kristen se blottit contre la belle brune qui encercla sa taille.

\- Merci, fit elle à Nikki

\- Je n ai rien fait...fit la jeune femme. Je t ai juste forcée à prendre soin d elle. Je sais comment est Kris' quand elle a bu. Elle est encore plus tactile que d'habitude. Je comptais la dessus.

Ashley ne pu retenir son sourire devant leurs complicités.

\- Pardon, souffla encore Kristen. Je...mon dieu je t aime !

Elle vint sceller à nouveau leurs lèvres. Nikki laissa les deux brunes profiter de leurs retrouvailles.

\- Kris ? Fit la plus âgée.

\- Mon amour ?

\- Merde ça m a manqué...

Kristen sourit de plus belle.

\- J ai besoin de te poser une question...

\- Tout ce que tu veux.

\- Est ce que Dakota et toi... ?

Kristen ne pu retenir son rire.

\- Jackson ne t a pas raconté hier soir ? Je l ai remise à sa place. Je ne l ai jamais touchée à part pour la gifler.

\- La gifler ?

\- Elle a insinué que tu couchais avec Nikki dans mon dos. J ai vu rouge...ma main est partie..

\- A ce propos...

Kristen se figea malgré elle. Et si Nikki lui avait mentit ?

\- Je dois t avouer que...Nikki et moi nous sommes embrassés...

\- Je sais, elle me l a dit.

\- Tu es ok avec ça ?

\- Je sais aussi que tu l'as repoussée.

Ashley sourit en la sachant déjà au courant.

\- Jamais je n aurais pu faire ça. Te tromper...

\- On n était plus ensemble...je...j aurais pu comprendre.

\- Avec ta meilleure amie qui est pratiquement comme ta soeur ? Je doute.

\- Et toi avec ton Jonas brother ?

\- Mon jonas bro...Joe ? Fit Ashley. C est un ami. Depuis que je lui ai dis ce que je ressentais pour toi, c est devenu un ami.

\- Oh...ok...fit Kristen.

Les deux brunes avaient retrouvé leurs complicités intactes.

. ********

Quelques temps plus tard, Nikki déposa les deux jeunes femmes à l appartement de la plus jeune. Elle poussa la porte et invita la belle brune à entrer.

\- Désolée pour le désordre... s excusa Kristen.

Au sol se trouvait plusieurs cadavre de bouteilles et de cartons de pizza. Ashley retira son manteau et attrapa la poubelle.

\- Mais qu est ce que tu fais ?!

\- À ton avis ?

\- Ce n est pas à toi de faire ça...

\- Tu bois vraiment trop quand..

\- Quand je déprime ? Fit Kristen. Je sais...ces six semaines étaient les pires de ma vie...

\- Tu as compté ?

\- Chaque minutes loin de toi, avoua la plus jeune en venant l enlacer.

Kristen avait toujours aimé se caler dans son dos et l enlacer. Ashley elle, soupira de bonheur.

\- Tu as maigris aussi, constata Kristen.

\- Oui...Nikki me l a dit aussi...

\- Nikki hein ?

Kristen se renfrogna et la relâcha.

\- Je te vois venir, fit Ashley en la rattrapant. Mais non, je ne suis pas tombée amoureuse d'elle. C était ma seule façon d avoir de tes nouvelles...elle me disait ce que tu faisais, qui tu fréquentais. Tu avais tout fais pour que je ne saches plus rien...

\- Je ne voulais pas savoir si tu m avais déjà remplacée...

\- Kris...j étais à ramasser à la petite cuillère quand tu m as quittée...je ne...je ne t aie pas remplacée.

Kristen souffla de soulagement et se recolla contre la belle brune.

\- Je ne pourrais jamais assez m excusée...

\- Il reste un problème...

\- Je sais. Mais je suis prête à me battre pour lui montrer à quel point je t aime et combien tu es importante à mon bonheur.

Ashley fronça les sourcils à cette phrase.

\- De quoi ? Fit elle sans comprendre.

\- Ton père ! Je compte lui prouver que je suis digne de toi même si je suis une femme, fit elle en se défaisant d elle.

\- Je parlais de Dakota...

\- J ai mis les choses au clair.

\- Mais tu dois tourner des scènes intimes avec elle...

\- Comment tu... ?

\- Nikki...

\- Question idiote...

\- Ne sois pas jalouse de ta meilleure amie Kris...je te jure qu i rien.

La plus jeune grogna en se laissant tomber dans son canapé et attrapa une bouteille.

\- Repose ça ! Lui fit Ashley.

La belle brune haussait rarement le ton mais quand elle le faisait, Kristen savait qu elle devait s exécuter.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu te bourres encore la gueule. Je suis la maintenant.

Kristen esquissa un sourire à cette phrase. Ashley la rejoignit et s assit sur sa table basse.

\- Te réfugier dans l alcool ne t aideras pas...

\- Mais ça permet de me faire oublier.

\- Oublier quoi ?

\- Que je t aie brisé le cœur, que tu as embrassé Nikki...

\- Qu elle m a embrassé, nuance. Et je l ai repoussée. Et si je m abuse, Dakota t as embrassée aussi.

\- Elle n a pas ménagé ses efforts pour essayer de m avoir... je n ai jamais répondu à ces baisers.

\- Alors arrête de me rabâcher que j ai embrassé Nikkki ! Je n ai eu aucune autre femme à part toi !

\- Je déteste quand tu hausse le ton...

\- Et je déteste quand tu penses que je suis intéressée par ta meilleure amie. Il n'y a que toi !

Kristen frissonna à cette aveux.

\- J ai peur que tu puisses t intéresser à une autre femme.

\- Kris...j ai passé les six semaines les pires de ma vie. Kellan te le dira...j ai passé mes soirées à me morfondre dans ces bras.

\- On en est revenue à Kris alors ?

\- Quoi ? Fit la belle brune sans comprendre.

\- Tu m appelles à nouveau par mon prénom...tu ne m'as pas répondu hier soir...

\- Je pensais que tu savais ce que je ressentais pour toi.

\- Ça fait six putain de semaines que je ne l aie plus entendu !

\- Kristen...bébé, fit elle avec un sourire. Je n ai jamais cessé de t aimer.

La concernée soupira de bonheur à ces mots.

\- Tu veux me le montrer... ?

Ashley sourit à son tour et quitta sa place pour venir s emparer de ses lèvres grimpant sur elle pour être califourchon sur elle. Les deux jeunes soupirèrent de bonheur de se retrouver. Il fallut peu de temps à Kristen pour poser ses mains sur les cuisses nues de la belle brune qui portait toujours sa robe de la veille.

Elle fit remonter sa main droite dans son dos et la de-zippa rapidement. D'un seul mouvement, elle souleva Ashley et la porta vers sa chambre sans jamais quitter sa bouche. Elle la déposa sur son lit et vint se glisser au dessus d elle.

\- Je...je peux ? Souffla t elle hésitante.

\- S il te plait...

Le sourire sur les lèvres de la plus jeune s étira encore plus. Elle fit glisser la robe de la plus âgée et gémit en la voyant en sous vêtements devant elle.

\- Mon dieu...ton corps m a tellement manqué.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Kristen retira son propre haut et vint coller son corps au sien les faisant gémir encore plus.

\- Bébé, soupira Ashley de bonheur.

Kristen frissonna à ces mots et ne tarda pas à finir de la déshabiller, ses propre vêtements suivirent le même chemin. Elles étaient maintenant nue l une contre l autre.

\- Mon amour ?

\- Je t interdis de me demander si je suis sure de vouloir ce qu il va se passer.

Ashley la connaissait décidément par cœur.

\- Je t aime, souffla Kristen en faisant glisser deux doigts en elle.

\- Moi...moi aussi ! Gémit Ashley.

. ********

Bien des gémissements plus tard, les deux jeunes femmes étaient toujours blottie dans le grand lit de Kristen. On frappa à sa porte mais elle n y prêta pas attention et vint à nouveau chercher les lèvres d Ashley avant d être interrompue par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Elle releva la tête et vit le prénom de sa meilleure amie.

\- Quoiiii ? Fit elle en répondant.

\- J ai frappé mais...

\- La clé sous l extincteur du voisin, lui dit elle. Laisse nous cinq minutes.

\- Qui c était ? Lui demanda la belle brune.

\- Nikki. C est elle qui a frappé. Tu restes la ? Je la met dehors et je reviens te faire l amour.

Cette phrase fit rire la belle brune.

\- Ça ne se fait pas voyons ! C est grâce à elle si je suis la, je te rappelle.

\- Ouais... fit Kristen. Ça veut dire que je dois me rhabiller et lâcher ton corps si doux et si chaud ?

\- On dirait...

La plus jeune soupira avant de poser un baiser sur chacun de ces seins.

\- A toute à l heure, fit elle avec un sourire.

Ashley fut amusée par son attitude tandis qu elle se dégageait d elle.

\- Si tu remets ta robe...je vais la faire voler tout à l heure !

\- Alors prête moi des vêtements

\- J ai pris ton t shirt rouge en otage pour les nuits... tu l avais laissé ici..

Souriant de plus belle, Ashley se leva entièrement nue et ouvrit la penderie de Kristen pour y prendre un t shirt et un pantalon de training.

\- Tu ne mets rien la dessous ? S étonna Kristen.

\- À quoi bon ? Tu vas tout me retirer tout à l heure, répondit avec un sourire.

La plus jeune se leva à son tour et attrapa elle aussi des vêtements. Elles se rendirent dans la cuisine ou Nikki les attendait.

\- Hé, fit la jeune femme. Désolée...je dérange ?

\- Ça ne fait rien assura Ashley. Je commençais à avoir faim. Je vais commander, tu manges avec nous ?

\- Je préfère vous voir ainsi, fit Nikki.

\- C est grâce à toi, fit Kristen en venant enlacés sa meilleure amie.

Les deux jeunes femmes s étreignirent tendrement.

\- J avais besoin de vous parlez... commença Nikki.

\- Un soucis ? Fit la belle brune.

\- Je vais quitter Paul...

Kristen se raidit à cet aveux.

\- Ça va si mal ?

\- Ça fait un moment que ça ne va plus entre nous...

\- Je suis désolée Nikki, fit Ashley en venant l enlacer.

\- Merci ma belle.

Kristen serra les poings en les voyants si complices.

\- K'? Fit Nikki en ayant remarqué le changement d attitude de son amie.

\- Tu es amoureuse d elle hein ? C est pour ça que tu es la ? Tu voulais nous le dire ?

.

* * *

 **Oups :p Cette fin :D**

 **Sadique je sais ^^**

 **Elles se sont remises ensemble :D**

 **Votre avis pour la suite ?**

 **Bisouuuus !**


	17. Ne me lâches plus

\- Tu es amoureuse d elle hein ? C'est pour ça que tu es la ? Tu voulais nous le dire ?

\- Quoi ? Mais non !

\- Nikki tu sais que je t'aime mais...

\- Stop ! Intervient Ashley. Tu vas regretter ce que tu vas dire !

La concernée se renfrogna.

\- Je ne suis pas amoureuse d Ashley, lui dit Nikki. Même si je comprends que tu aies pu tomber sous son charme. C'est un concours de circonstances...

\- Désolée...souffla Kristen.

\- Je ne pourrais jamais te faire ça et tu le sais Kris...

La jeune femme prit alors conscience de la détresse dans laquelle se trouvait celle qu elle considérait comme sa sœur et vient se jeter dans ces bras.

\- Pardon...souffla t-elle. J'étais si mal ces derniers temps...je n'ai même pas vu que tu n'allais pas bien toi aussi !

\- Ça n'est rien, assura Nikki. Vous voir heureuse était une de mes priorités. Maintenant que vous vous êtes retrouvés, je vais pouvoir me retrouver moi-même.

\- Reste ici cette nuit !

\- C est gentil ma belle mais tu viens de retrouver Ashley. Vous avez besoin de votre intimité. Et j'ai encore trop en mémoire la fin du tournage de Tentation, ajouta Nikki en riant.

\- Alors vas chez moi, fit Ashley. Je suis ici et tu as besoin de réfléchir. Ma maison est assez grande pour que tu t'y sentes un peu chez toi.

\- Je...commença Nikki.

\- C'est soit ça, soit tu restes ici avec l'éventualités de nous entendre nous retrouver, fit Kristen.

\- Ok...concéda la jeune femme.

\- Et tu restes pour diner.

\- D ailleurs je vais commander ! Fit Ashley en attrapant son portable. Pizza ou Chinois ?

\- Chinois ! J'ai assez mangé de Pizza pour le reste de ma vie !

\- Tu as besoin de reprendre des formes pour jouer Bella, c'est vrai.

\- Hey !

\- J'adore tes petites poignées d'amour !

\- Tu sais ce qu elles te disent mes poignées d'amour !?

\- Que tu es dingue de moi ? Proposa Ashley.

Kristen attira la belle brune vers elle et lui souffla à l'oreille.

\- Tu aimes les agrippés quand je suis sur toi, pas vrai ?

Ashley gémit d'envie tandis que Nikki posait ses mains sur ses oreilles.

\- Mon dieu je ne veux pas entendre ça !

Kristen sourit de plus belle en croisant le regard remplit d envie de la belle brune.

\- File commander, lui fit elle. Je te promets que le dessert sera délicieux.

Ashley fondit sur sa bouche et força la barrière de ces lèvres.

\- Godddd, gémit Kristen suite à ce baiser.

Elle colla la belle brune contre elle prête à faire voler ces vêtements.

\- Han han, fit celle-ci. Pas touche. Ta meilleure amie a besoin de toi.

Kristen ravala son envie et posa un baiser sur ces lèvres avant qu elle ne file.

\- Je préfère vous voir comme ça, fit Nikki en retirant ses mains.

\- Merci... sans toi je...

\- K' je te considère comme ma sœur... Te voir heureuse est une de mes priorités.

\- Et c'est une des miennes aussi.

\- Alors sois heureuse et je le serais aussi. Épouse l'avant qu'une autre ne se mette entre vous.

\- Tu crois qu elle dirait oui ?

\- J'en suis sure, fit Nikki. Elle t'aime à un point tel. Crois mois, ces six dernières semaines je me trouvait souvent entre vous deux. J'ai vu à quel point vous comptiez l'une pour l'autre.

\- De-la à m épouser...

\- Laisse le temps au temps ma belle.

\- Je dois d'abord gagner la confiance de son père et ça...ce n'est pas près d'être gagné.

. ********

Une fois Nikki partie, Kristen trouva la belle brune dans sa cuisine. Elle s'appuya sur le chambranle de la porte pour la regarder.

\- Mais qu est ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Il faut bien redonner à cet endroit un meilleur aspect. Lui répondit la belle brune en ramassant les vieilles boîtes de pizzas.

\- Mais ce n'est pas à toi de faire ça. Pose ça, je vais appeler une femme de ménage.

\- Tu t'es vraiment laissé aller pendant ces six semaines...

Elle attrapa un cendrier qu elle vida dans la poubelle.

\- Je t'ai dans la peau mon amour...sans toi, je ne vivais plus...

Kristen retient difficilement ses larmes ce qui n'échappa pas à Ashley. La jeune femme lâcha ce qu elle faisait et vient la serrer contre elle.

\- Pourquoi... ?

\- J'ai eu peur...gémit Kristen en se blottissant contre elle.

\- Que je puisse te quitter ?

\- Que l'avis de ton père compte plus que tes sentiments pour moi... alors quand il m'a rabroué, j'ai pris peur...

\- Mais je...

\- Je me suis dit que j'allais te quitter avant que tu ne le fasses...

\- Jamais l'avis de mon père ne compteras plus que ce que je ressens pour toi.

Kristen soupira de bonheur à ces mots.

\- Mon père est de la vieille époque. Un ancien Marine. Laisse-moi lui parler, lui prouver que tu es importante pour moi.

\- Et s'il désapprouvait ? Un père on en a qu'un...

\- Mais une âme sœur aussi.

\- Qu...quoi ? Murmura Kristen.

\- Je le sais, je le sens. Tu es la mienne. Six semaines sans toi...c'était comme si j'avais un trou béant dans la poitrine à la place de mon cœur.

Le cœur de Kristen sembla se reconstruire dans sa poitrine à ces mots. Elle soupira de bonheur et vient réclamer les lèvres de la belle brune.

\- Bordel ne me dis pas de choses comme ça...

\- Pourquoi ? Ça te fait peur ?

\- Non, ça me conforte dans mon idée et mon envie.

\- Ton envie ? Fit Ashley.

\- De te demander de m épouser...

\- Bébé... souffla la belle brune.

\- Je vais trop vite ? Prends le temps d'y réfléchir s'il te plait. Si je suis vraiment ton âme sœur alors tu sauras quoi me répondre.

Ashley prit tendrement son visage en coupe et vint l'embrasser amoureusement. Rapidement le baiser dérapa, la frustration accumulée durant ces six dernières semaines les avaient complètement achevés.

Elles avaient toutes les deux besoins de se prouver leurs amour, besoin de se retrouver aussi. Surprenant complètement Kristen, la belle brune fit un geste pour la soulever et la déposer sur le plan de travail.

\- Qu est ce que tu fais ? S'étonna la jeune brune.

\- J'ai envie de toi comme ça.

Cette phrase fit sourire Kristen.

\- Si j'avais su, j'aurais maigri bien avant !

Le rire cristallin d Ashley inonda la cuisine.

\- Mademoiselle Stewart !

Kristen retira elle-même son pull faisant gémir d'envie la belle brune qui constata qu'elle ne portait rien en dessous. Elle ne mit que peu de temps avant d'apposer sa bouche sur sa poitrine faisant tourner sa langue sur ses tétons déjà dur, les suçotant et les mordillant.

\- Mon amour ! Gémit Kristen.

Elle posa sa main sur sa tête pour l'encourager dans ses caresses. Elle laissa Ashley l'entraîner en position allongée sur le plan de travail prenant uniquement appui sur ces coudes. Sa langue traça des formes imaginaires sur tout son corps.

Kristen frissonna en croissant son regard remplit d'envie et de détermination. Son pantalon tomba à ces chevilles et avant même de lui avoir retiré son boxer, la belle brune fit glisser sa main à l'intérieur pour la pénétrer.

\- Oh God !

Le sourire d Ashley s étira encore plus. Elle finit par lui retirer complètement le morceau de tissus et posa sa langue sur le bout de chair rose de Kristen. Elle la fit gémir, la fit haleter et crier lorsqu' elle fut fauchée par l'orgasme.

\- Ash ! Gémit la plus jeune.

La belle brune se redressa et vint l'embrasser.

\- Mhhh j'ai perdu la main...

\- Qu...quoi ? S'étonna Kris. Tu ne m'as pas entendue crier ?

\- Si. Mais je t'ai déjà entendue venir plus fort.

\- Mademoiselle Greene, souffla Kristen en se redressant. Je vous jure que c'était un délice !

Elle scella sa bouche à la sienne et franchit la barrière de ces lèvres gémissant de se goûter elle-même au passage. Ashley fit remonter son boxer et posa un baiser au niveau de son nombril.

\- Attend attends ! On tu vas comme ça ? Fit la plus jeune en rattrapant sa compagne.

\- Prendre une douche, tu veux venir avec moi ?

\- En fait, j'avais plutôt envie de te faire l'amour dans mon canapé mais sous la douche, ça me va aussi !

Ashley retira son t shirt et lui envoya avec un air de défis.

\- Alors rejoints moi vite ou je commence sans toi !

Kristen bondit sur ses jambes, chancela légèrement de par son récent orgasme, fit voler son pantalon et rejoignit bien vite la belle brune dans la salle de bain. Celle-ci était déjà nue et faisait couler l'eau chaude.

\- Je te tiens ! Fit Kristen en se calant dans son dos.

\- Ne me lâche plus...

\- Plus jamais, assura la plus jeune.

. ********

Le lendemain, Kristen s'était rendu sur le plateau de tournage de the Runaways. Elle fut surprise de voir Ashley arriver dans la salle de maquillage aux alentours de midi.

\- Qu est ce que tu fais la ? S'étonna-t-elle en voyant son reflet dans son miroir.

\- Je passais dans le coin, j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait sortir manger un morceau.

Kristen esquissa un sourire, s excusa auprès de la maquilleuse et se leva pour venir l'embrasser.

\- Je te manquais déjà ?

\- Il faut croire, souffla la brune contre ses lèvres.

Le deux jeunes femmes s embrassèrent avec tendresse.

\- Wohhh, fit Dakota en arrivant. J'ai loupé un épisode ?

\- Toi, fit la belle brune en relâchant Kristen. Je crois que nous avons des choses à nous dire !

Elle fit un pas menaçant vers elle.

\- Tu as tout tenté pour nous séparer pour de bon ! Siffla-t-elle.

\- J'ai tenté ma chance, voilà tout...

\- Tenté ta chance ? Kris n'a jamais été intéressée par toi !

\- Ha non ? Pourtant en général quand elle a bu, c'est vers moi qu'elle vient.

Ashley se figea à cette phrase.

\- Ça c'était avant, intervient Kristen. Je n'ai plus jamais rien tenté envers toi depuis qu'Ashley est rentrée de Paris.

\- Pourquoi Dakota ? Fit Ashley. Quand je suis rentrée de Paris, tu m'as aidé à voir ce que je n'avais pas vu.

\- Parce que ta femme me plaisait et que tu l'avais quittée.

\- Sauf que je n'ai jamais cessé d'aimer Ashley ! Et pourtant, tu as tout fait pour nous éloigner l'une de l'autre. Tu sais à quel point je l'ai dans la peau.

\- Alors c'est sur ce coup-ci, vous êtes à nouveau ensemble ? Fit Dakota.

\- Plus que jamais, fit Ashley.

\- Bien. Alors si c'est sûr, je ne tenterais plus rien. Que Kris soit bourré ou non, je la renverrais vers toi. Profitez tant que ça dure ! Fit Dakota avant de tourner les talons.

\- Je n'en reviens pas...fit Ashley. Elle a vraiment un souci ...

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je saurais gérer.

\- Il faudrait lui trouver quelqu'un...

\- Ne compte pas sur moi pour la brancher avec Nikki.

Cette phrase fit rire Ashley.

\- Dakota est une enfant pour Nikki. Et puis, Nikki n'aime pas les femmes.

\- Tiens c est pas ce que je me suis dit quand elle m'a avoué t avoir embrassé.

\- Kris' ! Gronda la belle brune.

\- God je déteste quand tu m'appelles par mon prénom.

\- Nikki a crû être intéressée par moi parce qu'elle a été prise entre tes sentiments et les miens. Elles étaient proches de nous pendant ces six semaines, elle s'est méprise. Jamais plus ça n'arrivera, tu le sais non ?

\- Alors tu es à moi ? Souffla la plus jeune.

\- Si tu es sûre de vouloir de moi et de vouloir t opposer à mon père.

\- Je suis sûre de vouloir de toi depuis le moment ou mon regard à croisé le tiens.

Ashley l attira contre elle et passa ses bras autour d'elle.

\- Je t'aime, souffla-t-elle.

\- Et je t'aime moi aussi mon amour.

.

* * *

 **Ouf ^^ Heureusement qu'Ashley était la.**

 **Que pensez-vous de Dakota ?**

 **On se rapproche malheureusement de la fin...**

 **A bientot ?**

 **Bises !**


	18. Cesse de te comporter en lieutenant !

Quelques jours plus tard, Nikki était passée diner avec les filles à l'appartement de Kristen. Elle se trouvait dehors en train de fumer avec sa meilleure amie pendant que la belle brune préparait le dessert.

\- Ça va toutes les deux ? Fit la plus âgée.

\- Ça va bien. On s'est enfin retrouvée. Elle passe toutes les nuits ici, elle n'est rentrée chez elle qu'une ou deux fois.

\- Il faudra que je lui rende ses clés.

\- Garde les au cas où. Tu sais que tu peux aller te réfugier là-bas au besoin.

\- Merci.

\- Avec Paul, ça s'est passé comment ?

\- On s'est quitté en bons termes. Il loge à l'hôtel le temps de trouver autre chose.

\- Je suis désolée que ça se soit terminé ainsi...

\- On ne trouve pas tous la bonne personne du premier coup. Tu as cherché un temps avant de trouver la tienne.

\- Qui aurait cru que je la trouverais en acceptant de jouer une fille qui tombe amoureuse d'un vampire, s amusa Kristen.

\- Et pourtant, tu parles d elle avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- J'ai failli lui demander de m épouser...

\- Et tu me le dis seulement maintenant ?! Raconte !

\- Elle m'a dit être persuadée d'être mon âme sœur. Je lui aie dit que ça me confortait dans mon envie. Celle de l'épouser.

\- Et qu'est ce qu'elle a répondu ?

\- Ce n'étais pas une demande. Je lui ai juste dit que j'y pensais. Je lui ai dit de prendre ça en considération et d'y réfléchir.

\- Elle est dingue de toi ! Fit Nikki. Bien sûr qu'elle y réfléchit.

\- Je lui ai quand même brisés le cœur...

\- Mais tu t'atèle à le reconstruire depuis, fit la voix d Ashley dans son dos.

La belle brune était venue voir quand elles comptaient rentrer et avoir surpris la fin de leurs conversations. Elle vient se caler contre Kristen.

\- Mon amour, souffla Kristen.

\- Je ne voulais pas jouer les intruses. Je venais voir quand vous rentriez.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal assura Nikki. Je rentre, je commence à avoir froid.

La jeune femme fila vers l'intérieur pour laisser le couple profiter de leurs complicités.

\- Depuis que nous sommes à nouveau ensemble, il n'y a pas un seul jour qui passe ou tu ne fais pas tout pour me reconquérir. Alors qu'il n'y en a pas besoin, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. Fit Ashley.

\- Je pars du principe que rien n'est jamais acquis dans la vie. Je préfère te prouver tous les jours à quel point je t'aime.

Ashley soupira de bonheur et posa un baiser dans la nuque de la plus jeune.

\- Et je t'aime aussi bébé.

Kristen soupira elle aussi de bonheur et se retourna pour venir chercher ces lèvres.

\- Et si tu veux tout savoir, oui j'y réfléchit.

Une lueur de bonheur s alluma dans le regard de Kristen.

\- Sache que le jours ou tu ferras ta demande, la réponse en sera positive.

Le cœur de la plus jeune se gonfla de bonheur à ces mots. Elle ferma les yeux pour imprimer cette phrase et vient à nouveau l'embrasser.

\- God...souffla Kris'. Je suis à deux doigts de le faire là tout de suite.

Ashley sourit à son tour et posa son front contre le sien.

\- Rien ne presse, lui dit-elle. Je suis sûre que tu feras les choses bien.

\- Co.…comment tu ... ?

\- Je te connais Kris'. S amusa Ashley. Je ne suis pas tombée amoureuse de toi sans raison.

\- La, voilà…quand tu dis ce genre de choses, j'aime t entendre m'appeler par mon prénom.

\- Et quand je gémis à ton oreille aussi, pas vrai ?

Kristen gémit d'envie et vint l'embrasser avec fougue.

\- Toi. Un jour tu me rendras complètement dingue.

\- Mhhh je pense que c'est déjà le cas, lui souffla la belle brune avant de l'entraîner vers l'appartement pour terminer la soirée en compagnie de Nikki.

. ********

Le soir suivant, Ashley avait invité ses parents à dîner dans l'appartement de Kristen afin de se trouver en territoire neutre. La plus jeune était encore plus stressée qu'auparavant.

\- Bébé, lui fit Ashley en l'attirant dans ses bras. Ne sois pas si anxieuse...

\- Et si ça se passait comme la dernière fois ?

\- Je ne te laisserais plus me quitter !

Kristen ne put retenir son sourire à cette phrase. Elle savait que même si le dîner se passait mal, la belle brune se battrait pour leur couple. On sonna à la porte et Ashley déposa un baiser dans sa nuque avant de filer ouvrir.

\- Maman, fit-elle, Papa,

La belle brune embrassa ses parents avant dès les guider vers le salon ou se trouvait maintenant Kristen. Celle-ci se leva, fit la bise à sa belle-mère et serra poliment la main de l'ancien Marine.

\- Papa, commença Ashley. Tu te souviens de Kristen ?

\- Bien sûr, fit l'homme.

\- Elle fait à nouveau partie de ma vie et...

\- J'ai eu cette conversation avec ton père dans la voiture. Il sait de quoi il en retourne.

\- Je n'ai pas beaucoup apprécié ta réaction lors de votre première rencontre. Mais je n'ai sûrement pas fait les choses bien à ce moment-là. Donc, papa je te présente Kristen, ma petite amie. Kris', voici mon père.

La plus jeune sourit en se callant contre la belle brune qui se trouvait à ses côtés.

\- Je suppose que je devrais faire une croix sur d'éventuels petits enfants...fit l'homme.

\- Joseph ! Intervient Michèle. Ta fille est heureuse avec Kristen. Je ne vois pas ce que ça vient faire là-dedans.

\- Monsieur Greene, intervient à son tour Kristen. J'ai fait l'erreur de quitter votre fille la dernière fois ou nous nous sommes vus. Je pensais que votre avis pouvait être plus important que ces sentiments pour moi et que dès lors, elle allait me quitter. Je sais que vous désapprouver notre relation mais...

\- Nous nous aimons, papa.

Ashley glissa sa main dans la sienne et entremêla leurs doigts.

\- Et je soutiens notre fille, fit Michèle en se plaçant à côté de deux jeunes femmes.

\- Je n'ai en fait pas grand-chose à dire si j'ai bien compris. Vous êtes toutes les trois contre moi...

\- Joseph...as-tu vu à quel point ta fille était malheureuse ces dernières semaines ?

Kristen se crispa à cette remarque se sachant responsable de son état.

\- Madame Greene...commença-t-elle.

\- Tu as eu peur Kris', je le conçois. Mais tu verras avec le temps que dans un couple, on affronte les soucis ensembles.

\- Maman...fit la belle brune.

\- Je ne dis pas ça en mal ma chérie. J'espère que cette épreuve vous aura rapproché.

\- Plus que jamais, assura Ashley.

\- Monsieur Greene, je ne vous cache pas que je compte demander votre fille en mariage dans un futur proche et pour ça, j'aurais besoin de votre consentement. Alors je pense que si ça réponse est positive, nous serons amenés à nous côtoyer plus souvent.

\- Vous me demander la main de ma fille ?

\- Pas dans l'immédiat. Je veux faire les choses bien et qu'on apprenne à se connaître également mais pour ça, j'ai besoin que vous acceptiez notre relation.

\- Ashley...fit l'homme.

\- Papa, fit la brune en s'approchant de l'homme. Tu m'as dit un jour que l'amour s'était regardé l'autre en souriant sans raison et c'est ce que je ressens avec Kris'. Elle me rend heureuse, ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ?

\- Je veux que ton frère et toi soyez heureux. Je veux que le jour où je ne serais plus là, je puisse partir sereinement en vous sachant tous les deux avec des personnes dignes de confiance et digne de vous.

\- Les seules personnes en qui j'ai le plus confiance sur cette terre plus qu'en Kris' sont maman, Joe et toi. Papa...je l'aime.

Le vieil homme plongea son regard dans celui de sa fille puis dans celui de sa femme avant de se tourner vers la plus jeune.

\- Vous la rendrez heureuse ? Lui demanda-t-il.

\- Je n'aspire qu'à rendre votre fille heureuse Monsieur Greene.

\- Alors pour commencer, il va falloir m'appeler Joseph, fit l'homme. Ensuite, si vous voulez épouser ma fille, la prunelle de mes yeux, je vais devoir rencontrer vos parents.

\- Ça risque d'être compliqué...fit Kristen. Je ne suis pas fort proche d'eux. Mais...

\- Qui est la personne sur qui vous pouvez compter en toute circonstance ?

\- A part sur votre fille ? Nikki. C'est ma meilleure amie, elle me connait mieux que je ne connais moi-même.

\- Alors je vais devoir rencontrer cette personne pour savoir si vos intentions sont louables.

\- Elles le sont Monsieur, je vous l'assure.

\- Papaaaa...fit Ashley. Cesse de te comporter en Lieutenant et agît comme un père. Je te jure qu'elle compte énormément pour moi.

\- Bon, fit l'homme. Et si nous dinions ? Je meurs de faim ! Mademoiselle...

Il se raclât la gorge pour se reprendre.

\- Kristen, quel type de boissons avez-vous prévu de servir avec votre diner ?

\- Du rouge Monsieur, du vin rouge. Mais j'ai pensé que vous aimeriez boire un verre de whisky d'abord. J'ai une bouteille de pur malt dans mon...

\- Du whisky pure malt ?

\- Du dix-huit ans d'âge, Monsieur.

Le vieil homme se tourna vers sa fille.

\- Je sens que je vais l'aimer cette petite.

La belle brune sourit à cette phrase, adressa un client d'œil à sa petite amie et vint enlacer tendrement sa mère.

. ********

Aux alentours de minuit, Ashley raccompagna ses parents à leur voiture avec un sourire aux lèvres. Une fois rentrée, elle vint se blottir contre Kristen.

\- Je t'aime, souffla-t-elle.

\- Et je t'aime aussi, répondit la plus jeune.

\- Je suis tellement fière de nous bébé. Cette soirée était parfaite. Je crois que tu as bien prouvé à mon père que tu saurais prendre soin de moi.

\- Je prendrais toujours soin de toi. Tu es si importante pour moi. Six semaines sans toi, c'est comme six semaines sans oxygène, sans raison de me lever le matin.

Ashley soupira de bonheur et l embrassa tendrement.

\- Il va falloir que j'appelle Nikki, fit Kristen. Tu crois qu'elle survivra à l'interrogatoire de ton père ?

\- J'en suis sure. Nikki te connait mieux que personne...

Cette phrase renfrogna légèrement la belle brune.

\- C'est ma meilleure amie mon amour. Tu as accepté ce lien entre nous.

\- J'espère te connaitre aussi bien qu'elle un jour...

\- J'en suis sûre !

Ashley sourit de plus belle et vint l'embrasser tristement.

\- Il va falloir que je pense à rentrer chez moi...je ne peux pas tout le temps demander à mon frère de s'occuper de mes chiens...Et puis, les paparazzis vont commencer à penser qu'on vit ensemble et...

\- Si on leur donnait raison ? Suggéra Kristen.

\- Co.…comment ça ?

\- Viens vivre ici... reste avec moi tout le temps... tu as déjà pas mal d'affaire ici. Tu pourrais prendre tes chiens ici...on pourrait être un vrai couple. J'aime tellement te retrouver endormie sur le canapé quand je rentre de tournage.

\- Je n'aime pas dormir sans toi dans ton lit...avoua la belle brune.

\- On pourrait en faire notre lit. Tu dormirais ici toutes les nuits. Tu ne te sauverais plus les matins ou tu n'as plus d'affaires propres, tu les laisserais ici...

\- Et ma maison ?

\- Tu pourrais la vendre à Nikki, suggéra Kristen. Paul garderait celle qu'ils avaient et elle pourrait tourner la page.

\- Tu as pensé à tout, constata Ashley.

\- Je pense surtout au fait que je deviens dingue quand tu ne dors pas dans mes bras. Je viens de te retrouver, je ne veux plus te perdre. Viens vivre ici mon amour... s'il te plait...

Ashley esquissa un sourire et enroula ses bras autour de son cou.

\- Je vis déjà pratiquement ici. Laisse-moi juste quelques jours pour rassembler mes affaires et je...

\- C'est oui ?

\- Bébé...fit la belle brune. Bien sûr que c'est oui.

Kristen l attira instantanément à elle pour l'embrasser.

\- Tu vas devoir me faire de la place dans ta penderie parce que...

\- Je suis prête à vider la pièce qui me sert de bureau pour t en faire un dressing.

\- Tu ferais ça ?

\- Bien sûr. Je veux que tu te sentes ici chez toi.

\- Tu viendras chercher Marlow et Théo avec moi ?

\- Tout ce que tu veux tant que tu restes ici pour toujours.

\- Tant que j'y suis avec toi.

. ********

Les jours suivant avaient été consacré au transfert des affaires d Ashley. Les deux jeunes femmes filaient le grand amour. Les semaines passèrent, les paparazzis s'étaient donnés à cœur joie sur le récent déménagement et puis avaient fini par se lasser. Nikki était passé à l'interrogatoire du père de la belle brune et celle-ci l'avait réconforté à son sujet.

Le jeunes couples vivait ensemble depuis maintenant 3 mois et se rendit ensemble à la journée de lecture du script du nouveau film de la saga Twilight. Tout le monde se retrouvait dans la bonne humeur à part Robert qui fut surpris de les voir toujours ensembles. Dakota eu droit à un regard noir de la part d'Ashley lorsqu'elle vient se jeter au cou de Kristen pour la saluée.

\- 'kota…on s'est vue il y a trois jours...

\- Trois jours sans toi me semble déjà une éternité, fit celle-ci.

\- Dakota...soupira-t-elle.

\- Oh quoi, je ne peux pas dire que tu me manques ? Elle est si jalouse ?

\- Je suis certes jalouse, fit Ashley en arrivant. Mais c'est avec moi qu'elle passe toutes ses nuits donc, ça me va.

\- Ha j'ai appris ça ! Fit la blonde. Ça fait quoi, 6 mois que vous êtes ensemble et vous vivez déjà sous le même toit ? Enfin si on compte votre rupture éclair...

\- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te foutre au juste ? Fit Kristen.

\- Et grossière avec ça ! Tu dois en dire des mots crus au lit !

Cette phrase coupa complètement Kristen dans sa répartie. Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la blonde avait déjà filé.

\- Je vais finir par lui remettre les idées en place ! siffla Ashley. Je pensais qu'elle avait compris...

\- Je crois que j'ai peut-être une idée, suggéra la plus jeune.

Ashley leva un sourcil interrogateur vers sa compagne. Qui lui fit un signe de tête vers Julia, l'interprète de Leah Clearwater qui avait suivi des yeux la belle blonde.

\- Tu crois ? Fit Ashley.

\- Oh crois moi, je ne me trompe jamais. D'ailleurs, je l'ai surprise en train de te mater plus d'une fois !

Cette phrase fit sourire la belle brune.

\- Mais dis donc, je suis le fantasme de tout le monde sur le tournage ou bien ... ?!

\- Le mien clairement ! s'exclama Kristen. J'avoue avoir pas mal profité de nos séances communes d essayages.

\- Bah tiens !

\- Tout comme je t'ai déjà vue reluquer Jackson.

\- Oh... tu as vu ça ? C'était bien avant nous... je...

\- Je sais, la rassura la plus jeune. Je sais que tu es aussi attirée par les hommes, je m'y suis habituée. Ça me fait juste plus de compétition.

\- Il n'y a aucune compétition, souffla Ashley en l'attirant contre elle. Je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi.

Joignant le geste à la parole, la belle brune vint sceller leurs lèvres. Tandis qu'elles s'embrassaient, le réalisateur David Slade les invitas à entrer dans la salle de lecture.

\- Je me charge d'en savoir plus sur Julia, fit la belle brune.

\- Et j'essaye de savoir si Dakota pourrait être intéressée.

\- Espérons !

.

* * *

 **Dakota est du genre coriace ^^**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

 **Et la nouvelle rencontre avec beau-papa ? :D**

 **Les deux filles sont plus proches que jamais :D**

 **Votre avis ?**

 **La bise**


	19. Opération Julia

Quelques heures plus tard, Julia se dirigeait vers l'auditoire ou avait lieu la suite des lectures de script ce qui n'échappa à Ashley.

\- Julia ! Fit-elle en la rattrapant sous le regard interrogateur de Nikki.

\- Ashley ? S'étonna celle-ci. Tout va bien ?

\- Ça va oui, ça me fait plaisir de te voir !

\- Euh... moi aussi...

\- Ça te dirait d'aller boire un verre un soir ?

\- Quo...quoi ? S'étonna la jeune femme. Tu n'es pas avec Kristen ?

\- Si bien sûr ! Mais je voulais dire...on pourrait apprendre à se connaitre ? Après tout, on ne s'est pas beaucoup côtoyé pendant Tentation et...

\- Sérieusement Ashley ? Qu est ce que tu me fais la ? S amusa Julia.

\- Ce que Ashley essaye pitoyablement de faire, c'est de te faire parler, intervint Nikki pour sauver son amie.

\- Me faire parler ?

\- Ouais...écoute...Kris' et moi, on a vu les regards que tu lances à Dakota et...

\- Il n'y a aucun regard ! Je ne suis pas...

\- C'est vrai, moi non plus je n'osais pas l'admettre au début, fit Ashley. Et regarde où j'en suis ! Je vis avec Kris' depuis trois mois.

\- Mais tout le monde a toujours sûr que vous vous vouliez l'une l'autre, fit Julia.

Ashley fut surprise par cette révélation.

\- Tout le monde ?

\- Je te l'avais dit, fit Nikki amusée.

\- Soit ! Ce que je te proposais c'était un double rencard...

\- Quoi ? Fit Nikki. Mauvaise idée ! Non, il faut trouver autre chose...

\- Les filles vous me faites quoi la ? Fit Julia.

\- Écoute, je vais y aller franco. J'en ai marre de voir Dakota tourner autour de ma femme alors j'aimerais que tu lui montres l'intérêt que tu as pour elle ! Fit la belle brune.

\- Justement parlons-en de ta femme ! Tu l'as vue ? Tu m'as vue ? Jamais Dakota ne sera intéressée par une fille comme moi. Je suis l opposée de Kris.

\- Les opposées s attirent ! Lui dit Nikki. Regarde Ash' et Kris'.

\- Hey ! Fit la concernée.

\- Concrètement, qu est ce que vous voulez que je fasse ? S'enquit Julia.

\- On aimerait que tu montres clairement à Dakota qu elle te plait. Arrête de la dévorer des yeux dès qu elle passe près de toi. Propose-lui de sortir boire un verre après la lecture du script.

\- Je...je ne sais pas si je saurais faire ça... marmonna Julia. Je manque totalement d'assurance avec les femmes...

\- Je suis mal placée pour te conseiller à ce sujet...il n'y a que Kris'.

\- Justement, quand on parle du loup ! Fit Nikki en voyant sa meilleure amie quitter la pièce. Hé Kris !

La concernée fronça les sourcils, s excusa auprès de Rob et Taylor et rejoignit les trois filles.

\- Hé, fit-elle en arrivant.

Elle posa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de la belle brune.

\- Qu est ce que c'est que ce complot ? S amusa Kristen.

\- C'est ma tentative nulle de pousser Julia à dire à Dakota qu'elle aimerait l'emmener boire un verre, lui fit la belle brune.

\- Tu parles, fit Nikki. Heureusement que j'étais là !

\- Et qu'est-ce que je viens faire là-dedans ? S amusa Kristen.

\- Julia aurait besoin de conseils, lui dit Ashley.

\- Des conseils ? Hummm...j'ai pratiquement violé la bouche d Ash' la première fois ou je l'aie embrassée. Je ne sais pas si c'est un bon exemple.

\- Hé ! Protesta la concernée. Déjà d'un tu n'as pas violé ma bouche et de deux, ton baiser m a tellement chamboulé que ça m'a forcé à comprendre que j'étais attirée par toi.

\- Vous me conseiller de lui racler les amygdales ?

Cette phrase fit rire les trois jeunes femmes.

\- Non, ce n'est pas le genre d'approche qui plairait à Dakota. Fit Nikki. Elle est comme moi, impétueuse et vive. Dis-lui clairement que tu veux aller boire un verre avec elle et plus si affinités.

\- Parce que ça marcherait sur toi ? S'étonna Kristen.

\- Ha mais clairement ! Le jour où un mec me propose ça, je le suis sans aucune hésitation.

\- Fait moi penser à dire ça à Ian !

\- Ian ? Fit Ashley qui essayait de suivre.

\- Somerhalder. Nikki a un crush sur lui depuis qu'elle le connait.

\- Tout de suite...fit Nikki en roulant des yeux.

\- Donc en gros, je lui propose d'aller boire un verre et...fit Julia.

\- Et tu l embrasses avant de quitter le bar, lui suggéra Kristen.

\- Je vous préviens toutes les trois, si je me fais jeter. Je vous en voudrais à mort !

. ********

Quelques heures plus tard, rassemblant tout son courage, Julia avait proposer à la belle blonde d'aller boire un verre ce que celle-ci avait accepté sans trop de difficultés. Ashley venait de se poser dans le canapé en attendant que sa compagne sorte de la douche lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Elle pesta contre l'intrusion si tardive et se leva pour aller ouvrir.

\- Julia ?! S'étonna-t-elle en ouvrant.

\- Ouais...je passais dans le coin et ...

\- Entre ! Fit la belle brune en s'écartant pour la laisser entrer.

\- C est gentil mais je ne vais pas trainer.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Ça va super en fait. J'essaye toujours de redescendre...

Cette phrase fit sourire Ashley.

\- Alors, ce rencard ?

\- J'ai suivi vos conseils ! Je l'ai raccompagné à sa voiture et je l'ai embrassée.

\- Et c'était bien ?

\- Merde...carrément ! Fit Julia. J'ai cru qu'elle allait me repousser mais non ! Dès que j'ai posé mes lèvres sur les siennes, elle a approfondi le baiser ! Et putain, elle embrasse si bien !

Ashley ne put retenir son rire.

\- Elle te plait hein ?

\- Ouais...fit la jeune femme rêveuse.

\- Je suis contente pour toi. Vous devez vous revoir ?

\- Demain elle tourne mais samedi, on sort.

\- Ne lui saute pas dessus tout de suite hein.

\- C n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque mais je sais me tenir.

Ashley sourit devant l'attitude de la brunette.

\- Je vais te laisser, je...tu dois sûrement attendre Kris...

\- Elle est sous la douche, ne t'en fait pas. Quand elle décide d'y aller seule, c'est qu'elle a besoin d'y rester des heures, s amusa la belle brune.

\- Okay alors.

Julia se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

\- Merci encore, lui fit elle.

\- Je n'ai rien fait Jul'. C'est toi qui t'es jeté à l'eau.

\- Mais bon...rien n'est encore fait. On s'est juste embrassée...peut-être qu'elle ne veut rien de sérieux...

\- Parles lui, dis-lui ce dont tu as envie.

\- Ouais je vais faire ça ! Mais d'abord, je vais savourer ce baiser.

La jeune femme sourit de plus belle et passa la porte.

\- Et salue Kris' pour moi ! On se voit sur le tournage !

\- À bientôt, lança Ashley avant de fermer la porte.

\- Hé, fit la voix de Kristen. Tout va bien ici ?

\- Tout va bien.

\- Je t'aie entendue parler, je me suis inquiété.

Ashley se retourna pour trouver la brunette en peignoir de soie.

\- Hé mais c'est mon peignoir !

\- J'ai pris ce qui venait. J'ai cru que tu avais eu un souci.

\- A vrai dire, ça ne pourrait pas aller mieux. Julia vient de passer !

\- Julia ? Jones ? Si tard ?

\- Elle rentrait de sa date avec Dakota. On est enfin débarrassée d elle ! Elles se sont embrassées.

\- Oui bon...ça ne veut rien dire... Je te rappelle ta réaction quand je t'ai embrassé ?

\- Le premier que tu m'as volé ou l'autre ? Celui où tu m'as poussé sur ton lit avec l'intention de me faire l'amour ?

\- Hé ! Je te rappelle qui est venue dans la chambre de l'autre qui était à moitié nue ?

Ashley ne put retenir son sourire devant la similarité de la scène actuelle. Elle s'approcha de la rebelle, la saisit par les hanches.

\- Tu m'as toujours fait beaucoup d'effet et ce soir-là n'y a pas coupé.

Joignant le geste à la parole, la belle brune l attira à elle pour l'embrasser avec tendresse.

\- Je... fit celle-ci. On...on parlait de...

\- Qui ça ? Fit la belle brune.

\- Aucune idée ! S'exclama Kristen en venant sceller leurs lèvres.

\- Tu avais fini ? Fit la belle brune.

\- En fait, j'aurais bien aimé que tu viennes me frotter le dos.

Ashley sourit de plus belle et retira d'un geste son t shirt.

\- Viens, je vais te donner un coup de main !

Souriant elle aussi, Kristen rattrapa la belle brune et l entraîna vers la salle de bain. Elle fit à nouveau couler l'eau chaude, fit glisser le peignoir en soie de ses épaules et se glissa sous le jet d'eau avant d'être rejointe par la belle brune. Celle-ci la retourna vivement vers elle pour venir l'embrasser.

Les deux jeunes femmes gémirent de bonheur à ce baiser qui s enflamma rapidement. Kristen fut la plus dominante, elle vint coller la belle brune dos à la paroi de la douche avant de planter sa tête dans son cou pour y suçoter doucement la peau.

\- Bae, gémit celle-ci, il va se voir !

\- Tant pis, répondit Kristen en souriant à la base de son cou.

Les mains d Ashley disparurent dans les cheveux de sa compagne qui ne tarda pas à la soulever pour l'appuyer au mur de la douche.

\- J'ai toujours rêvé de te prendre comme ça, gémit Kristen.

Sans crier gare, elle pénétra d'un geste la belle brune qui gémit de libération. Les doigts de Kristen allaient et venait en elle, le bruit de ses mouvements la rendait folle, les gémissements d Ashley aussi. Elle sentit la belle jeune femme enfoncer ses ongles dans son épaule pour maintenir la position et la cadence.

\- Bébé ! Gémit celle-ci.

\- Putain ! Gémit Kris'.

Elle finit par la reposer à terre et vint coller son corps au sien pour ne jamais lui laisser un instant de répit. Elle adorait le fait qu'Ashley soit expressive et encore plus depuis qu'elles vivaient ensemble. La respiration de la belle brune se bloqua, elle jura et se laissa envahir par l'orgasme.

\- 'Taiiinnn ! Gémit-elle.

Elle mordit Kristen à la nuque pour retenir au mieux la durée de son orgasme. Kristen retira lentement sa main d entre ces jambes et porta goulûment ses doigts à sa bouche pour y gouter sa compagne.

\- Tu es délicieuse, gémit-elle.

\- Arrête de faire ça...protesta Ashley. Ça m'allume complètement !

La plus jeune ne put retenir son sourire coquin.

\- Alors tant mieux, fit celle-ci.

Elle fila hors de la douche bientôt rattraper par la belle brune.

\- Ou tu vas comme ça ?

\- Dans notre lit ?

\- Han han, protesta Ashley en la collant contre le rebord de l'évier. J'essaye toujours de m'améliorer.

Cette phrase fit rire Kristen.

\- Ash, fit-elle. Tu n'as rien à améliorer. J'aime ta douceur, ta gaucherie dans certains de tes gestes. Ça me fait fondre...

\- Néanmoins, je veux te prendre comme ça.

Elle bouscula légèrement Kristen pour la forcer à s'asseoir sur le bord de l'évier entre les deux vasques. Elle écarta ces jambes sans ménagement et la pénétra d'un geste faisant hoqueter de surprise la plus jeune.

\- Je...je t'aie fait mal ? Lui souffla Ashley en se figeant.

\- Non...je...

Ashley se retira instantanément et se décolla d'elle.

\- Merde je...mon dieu...

Choquée par la rudesse de son geste, elle quitta la salle de bain bien vite suivie par Kristen.

\- Ash' attend !

Celle-ci se rendit directement dans leurs chambres et se jeta sur le lit, les larmes menaçant de couler.

\- Mon amour ? Souffla Kristen en venant se coller contre elle. Qu est ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je t'ai fait mal...je...putain c'était comme si je t'avais forcée.

\- Ash...tu ne m'as pas forcée...

\- C'était quoi ce gémissement de surprise ?!

\- Ton geste était vif... ça m'a surprise, c'est tout.

Mais les larmes retenues par la belle brune coulèrent sur ses joues.

\- Jamais je ne pourrais te forcer bébé...

Elle trembla légèrement contre Kristen.

\- Arrête, souffla celle-ci. Je sais que tu en es incapable... Ash ? Souffla-t-elle. Est-ce que...est ce que quelqu'un t'a déjà forcée ?

La belle brune se figea à ces mots.

\- Putain, grogna la plus jeune. Qui ?! Je vais l exploser ce connard !

Kristen ne se mettait que rarement en colère mais dès qu'il s'agissait d'Ashley, elle avait un mal à se contrôler.

\- Chace...souffla celle-ci. Il m'arrivait parfois de ne pas avoir envie... mais il insistait souvent...alors il forçait l'ouverture de mes cuisses et me prenait sans ménagement...

La plus jeune se figea à cet aveu.

\- Il disait qu'il aimait quand c'était comme ça... Quand j'étais soumise...

\- Je vais le tuer !

\- Ton gémissement... ça m'a rappelé les miens...

Kristen vint coller son corps encore mouillé contre celui de la belle brune et embrassa tendrement sa nuque, ces épaules, son dos.

\- Jamais tu ne m'as forcée mon amour, jamais.

La belle brune savoura ce geste et ces paroles. Elle se retourna pour venir l'embrasser.

\- Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle contre sa bouche.

\- Et je t'aime aussi, répondit Kristen.

Ashley se blottit dans ces bras, leurs deux corps ne faisaient plus qu'un.

\- Je vais le buter, siffla Kristen. Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ?

\- Parce que...je n'en sais rien. Tu es si douce, si attentionnée envers moi. Aucun de tes gestes ne m'a paru les mêmes que les siens.

\- Le fait que vous étiez ensemble ne justifie pas sa rudesse dans ces gestes ! Cracha Kristen. S'il a le malheur de croiser mon chemin, je le massacre !

\- Ça ne servirait à rien bébé.

Kristen attrapa un drap et le jeta sur elles.

\- Tu vas attraper la mort, souffla-t-elle en l embrassant dans le cou.

\- Tu vois ? Tu es toujours attentionnée envers moi. Je...pardon...je m'en veux...murmura-t-elle en enfouissant son nez dans ces cheveux.

\- Arrête, fit Kristen. Je t'assure que tu ne m'as pas fait mal. J'ai été surprise, c'est tout.

Avec une douceur infinie, Kristen souleva son menton et vient l'embrasser.

\- Viens, allons-nous sécher et nous rhabiller.

\- Tu m'en veux ? Souffla la belle brune.

\- Jamais mon amour.

Kristen effaça ses larmes et l accompagna dans la salle de bain.

. ********

Le samedi suivant comme convenu, Julia était passée chercher Dakota à son petit appartement. Si elle avait hésité sur la façon de lui dire bonjour, la blonde avait rapidement résolu le problème en s'emparant fougueusement de sa bouche. La brune les avait emmenés à la fête foraine sur la jetée ou elle lui avait gagné un nounours géant en forme de panda.

Elles avaient passé la soirée à rire, à se connaître aussi et à s'embrasser. Julia venait de garer sa moto devant chez la belle blonde qui lui tendit son casque.

\- Ça te dis un verre ? Lui proposa-t-elle en prenant son panda sous le bras.

\- Ouais, carrément.

Julia gara convenablement sa moto et suivit la blonde à l'intérieur. Mais à peine eurent elles passée la porte que la brune se trouvait collée à la porte d'entrée, la bouche de la blonde scellée à la sienne. Dakota se fit vite plus entreprenante, elle fit glisser le blouson de motarde des épaules de la brune et l entraîna rapidement dans son canapé.

\- Putain, gémit Dakota. J'en crève d'envie depuis si longtemps !

Elle vint se poser à califourchon sur ces genoux et fit rouler son string de sous sa robe.

\- Doucement... souffla Julia. On a le temps.

\- S il...s'il te plait...

Le gémissement de la blonde acheva complètement Julia qui la pénétra d'un geste.

\- Hannn, c'est çaaaa Babe.

Dakota s accrocha à la nuque de la brune qui se délectait de lui procurer autant de plaisir. Elle allait et venait en elle avec une telle facilité. Elle rajouta un doigt dans son antre chaud et gémit en voyant que la belle blonde accompagnait ses gestes de mouvements de bassin.

\- C'est ça ma belle, gémit Dakota.

\- Tu me rends dingue ! Souffla Julia en venant l'embrasser.

Leurs langues s enroulèrent fougueusement mais fut vite interrompu par Dakota qui se mit à haleter. La brune l attira contre elle et mordit tendrement sa nuque déclenchant l'orgasme de la blonde.

\- Haaann Kriiisss !

Ce gémissement coupa complètement Julia dans son élan. Elle ralenti la cadence et puis retira ses doigts.

\- Naaaann ! Protesta la blonde. J'en veux encore !

Mais la brune ne l entendit pas de cette oreille. Elle la saisit par les hanches et la souleva pour la dégager d'elle.

\- Babe ? Ou tu vas ?

\- Tu te fous de moi sérieusement ?! Tu m'appelles Kris' et tu as cru que j'allais te baiser à nouveau ?! Parce que ouais, c'est tout ce que tu voulais en fait !

\- Julia attend...

La brune s'était levée furieuse du canapé.

\- Je croyais qu'on avait un truc sympa toutes les deux. Que tu t'intéressais à moi.

\- Mais c'est le cas...

Dakota venait de se relever et de rajuster sa robe.

\- Putain ! Tu t'es trompée de prénom, je n'en reviens pas ! C'est elle que tu veux en fait !?

\- Jul.…je...

\- J'aurais dû me méfier. Écouter mes tripes qui me disaient que c'était un mauvais plan !

La brune attrapa les clés de sa moto.

\- Tu me plais vraiment Jul', je te jure. J'ai perdu les pédales quand tu m'as mordues. Je...ouais...j'ai été amoureuse de Kris...j'ai jalousé Ashley pendant des semaines. Je rêvais de passer au moins une nuit avec elle. Mais je t'assure que je ne joue pas avec toi ! Je...mon dieu excuse-moi.

La belle blonde se jeta dans ces bras.

\- J'avais tellement envie. Tu m'as fait ressentir tellement de choses...

Mais la brune avait été blessée dans son orgueil. Elle la repoussa vivement.

\- Je ne suis pas une putain de substitut !

La blonde frissonna à ce changement de ton.

\- Jul.… s'il te plait.

\- Putain on ne me l'avait jamais faites celle-là !

La brune ramassa son blouson qui avait fini par terre.

\- Je suis désolée Julia...

La jeune femme se retourna vivement vers elle

\- Si tu voulais juste baiser, pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ?! Je craque sur toi depuis le tournage de Tentation et tu en joues ?

\- Tu... c'est vrai ? S'étonna la blonde.

\- Tu ne vois que ta précieuse Kristen ! Les autres ne compte pas c'est ça ?

\- Arrête... protesta Dakota. Bien sûr que tu comptes. Je...j'ai perdu les pédales. Tu avais ce regard en me faisant l'amour. Tu as les yeux si expressifs...

\- Je n appelé pas ça faire l'amour. Tu voulais juste baiser. Assouvir ton envie de Kristen en m utilisant moi !

\- C'est faux...

\- Je me casse, c'est bon !

La brune rattacha son blouson et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Quand je pense que j'étais en train de tomber amoureuse de toi, siffla-t-elle en passant la porte.

.

* * *

 **Oups ^^**

 **Dakota a fait la conne :p**

 **mdr ^^**

 **On se rapproche doucement de la fin ... :(**

 **Une review ?**

 **ps: Je sais que Julia ne joue pas dans Tentation mais c'est pour la facilité**


	20. Prise au dépourvu

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Kristen se rendit sur le tournage de The Runaways qui touchait à sa fin. Elle se rendit comme à son habitude à la salle de maquillage ou se trouvait déjà Dakota.

\- Hey, fit Kristen.

\- Salut...marmonna celle-ci.

\- Oulaaaa...tu t'es levée du pied gauche ?

\- Je ne suis pas d'humeur pour nos petites joutes verbales...souffla la blonde.

Kristen fronça les sourcils à cette remarque.

\- 'Kota...je suis avant tout ton amie, d'accord ? Si tu as besoin de parler...

\- J'ai merdé...

\- Comment ça ?

\- Avec Julia...

\- C est à dire ?

\- Il se peut que je me sois trompé de prénom...

\- Mais en encore ?

\- Je me suis pratiquement jetée sur elle l'autre soir. J'en crevais d'envie. Elle m'a prise dans le salon, c'était... putain aucune fille ne m'a fait gémir comme elle et...

\- Passe-moi les détails s'il te plait.

\- Et quand j'ai...bref...tu sais bien...j'ai crié... sauf que ce n'étais pas son prénom. Elle l'a mal pris...

\- Il y a de quoi en même temps...

\- Le truc c'est qu'elle me plait vraiment ! Mais j'ai peur qu'elle ne me le pardonne pas.

\- Ne me dit pas que...

\- Si...

\- T'es sérieuse ? Dakota... il va falloir que tu te fasses à l'idée que toi et moi...

\- Je sais ! Si tu m'avais accordé une nuit aussi. On n'en serait pas là !

\- Et j'aurais fait une croix sur mon couple !

\- Soit, j'ai compris. Tu l'aimes, tu veux lui faire pleins de bébés et bla bla bla.

\- 'Kotaaaa...

\- Je me suis faites une raison, ok ?

\- Alors pourquoi c'est mon prénom qui c est échappé de tes lèvres ?!

\- J'en sais rien putain ! Je suis amoureuse de toi, ok ?! C'est plus fort que moi, je sais que t'es avec Ashley mais c'est comme ça.

La brune se passa une main sur le visage et soupira de lassitude.

\- Et pourquoi tu as accepté ces rencards avec Julia dans ce cas ?

\- Pour t oublier et parce qu'elle me plait vraiment.

\- Donc, t'es amoureuse de moi mais tu t'es faite à l'idée que je suis avec Ashley mais quand tu couches avec Julia, c'est mon prénom que tu gémis ?

\- Je sais...je me contredis moi-même.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire...

\- Si elle te quittait un jour, est ce que tu viendrais vers moi ?

\- Dans l'hypothèse ou Ashley me quitterait un jour ? Non. Tu es trop immature pour moi.

\- Prends ça dans les dents Dakota...siffla celle-ci.

\- J'aime profondément Ashley. Je vais te faire une confidence.

La jolie brune sortit un petit écrin de la poche intérieur de son blouson.

\- Carrément...

\- Ce n'est pas pour te faire du mal 'Kota. C'est pour que tu comprennes.

\- J'ai tout fait foirer. Si je ne t'avais pas repoussée le soir ou tu m'as proposé de passer la nuit avec toi...

\- Ouais...on aurait certainement couché ensemble. Je ne m'en serais pas souvenue et tu aurais été déçue que je ne m'en souvienne pas. Mais tu m'as repoussée par respect pour ce que je ressens pour Ash'. Je l'aime, je veux lui demander sa main. Il va falloir que tu tournes la page et surtout, si tu veux ne serais ce qu'avoir une once de seconde chance avec Julia, il va falloir que tu lui expliques tout ça.

\- Ouais... marmonna la blonde.

\- Approche, fit Kris' en se levant pour la prendre dans ses bras. Je ne peux t offrir que mon amitié... j'espère que tu pourras t en contenter ?

\- C est toujours mieux que rien...fit la blonde en se callant dans ces bras.

Kristen l embrassa sur le front alors que la porte de la salle de maquillage s'ouvrait derrière elles. La brune eut à peine le temps de se retourner que sa compagne s'échappait déjà.

\- Mon amour attend !

Kristen se lança à sa suite et la rattrapa dans le couloir.

\- Ash' !?

\- Laisse-moi ! Retournes auprès de ta petite jeune et oublie moi.

Mais Kristen ne comptait pas à nouveau endurer ce qu'elle avait endurer pendant leur précédente rupture. Elle rattrapa la belle brune et la retiens par le bras.

\- Qu est ce que tu fais ?!

\- Tu te la tapes c'est ça ? Elle a réussi à t avoir ?

Cette phrase fit rire Kristen.

\- Jamais, tu le sais.

Ashley voulu la repoussée mais Kristen avait encerclé sa taille et scella leurs lèvres. Ashley grogna, mordit la lèvre de sa compagne et finit par abandonner la lutte.

\- Il n'y a que toi mon amour, souffla Kristen.

\- S il te plait...arrête de la prendre dans tes bras. Tu sais ce que ça me fait...

Kristen embrassa tendrement son front et lui souffla avec tendresse.

\- Promis.

Ashley soupira de lassitude et se laissa aller dans les bras de sa compagne.

\- Ça me fait tellement du mal quand je te vois la câliner...

\- Je ne la câlinais pas...Je lui disais qu'elle va devoir accepter notre relation parce que même si tu ne l apprécies pas, j'aimerais qu'elle soit la dans quelques mois.

\- Dans quelques mois ? Fit Ashley sans comprendre.

\- Tu aimes me prendre au dépourvu, hein ?

La plus jeune relâcha sa taille et reprit l'écrin dans son blouson. Elle passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux et souffla pour se donner du courage avant de s'agenouiller.

\- Ce n'est pas du tout comme ça que je me voyais faire ça…je comptais t emmener diner chez Kellan, Nikki nous auraient rejoint là-bas et devant nos deux meilleurs amis, je t'aurais demandé ta main.

\- Bébé...souffla Ashley.

\- Mais je refuse que tu t'imagines dieu sait quoi... je t'aime plus que je ne pourrais jamais te le dire.

Elle ouvrit lentement le petit écrin.

\- Épouse moi Ashley.

La belle brune avait difficilement retenue ses larmes. Elle vit Dakota arriver derrière Kristen et fut surprise qu'elle lui adresse un sourire.

\- Mon amour ? Souffla Kristen.

Ashley esquissa un sourire malgré ses larmes.

\- Ça veut dire qu'il a dit oui ?

\- Ton père m'a donné sa bénédiction la semaine passée. J'hésitais juste sur la façon de te faire ma demande...je vais devoir sonner à Nikki et à Kellan pour annuler le diner d'après demain d'ailleurs...

Ashley sourit de plus belle et vient prendre tendrement son visage en coupe avant de souffler contre ces lèvres.

\- Oui !

Kristen gémit de bonheur et franchit le peu de distance entres elles pour l'embrasser. Au milieu du couloir se trouvait à présent plusieurs membres du staff qui avait assisté au loin à leurs disputes et s'étaient rapprochés en voyant la plus jeune mettre un genou à terre. Dakota fut la première à les rejoindre tandis que les autres applaudissaient.

\- Félicitations ! Leurs lança-t-elle.

Ashley rompit leurs baiser et tandis sa main à Kristen pour qu'elle se remette debout.

\- Tu as failli tout gâcher... fit Kristen à la blonde.

\- Désolée...j'ai compris le message. C'était la plus belle des déclarations d'amour.

\- Je crois qu'il me manque quelques choses, fit Ashley à Kristen.

La concernée esquissa un sourire, sortit la bague en or blanc de son écrin et la glissa à l'annulaire gauche de la plus âgée.

\- Elle est magnifique, murmura Ashley.

Elle se jeta dans les bras de sa future femme qui ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Ash... fit Dakota. Je sais que j'ai tout fait de travers depuis que tu es avec Kris mais...je t'apprécie...et on va devoir se fréquenter encore pendant au moins trois ans...

\- N essaye plus de me piquer ma femme et je te pardonnerais avec le temps.

\- Je ne peux pas lutter de toute façon. Cette femme t'a dans la peau.

\- Il paraît ça, s amusa la belle brune en souriant à Kristen.

\- Si tu savais...

\- Alors épouse la vite parce qu'au moins signe d'hésitation de ta part...

\- Tu seras là pour la récupérer ?

\- J'ai bien compris que Kristen ne voyait que toi, fit la blonde. Mais si tu lui brise le cœur, si tu lui es infidèle. Je serais là pour te montrer ce que tu auras perdus.

\- Message reçu Dakota. Merci pour tes bon vœux, s amusa Ashley.

\- Pas de quoi ! Fit la blonde avant de les laisser.

Plusieurs membres du staff vinrent les féliciter avant qu'elles ne se retrouvent à nouveau seules dans ce grand couloir.

\- Kellan va me tuer, souffla Kristen. Il avait loué une limousine pour passer te chercher à la maison...

\- Tu avais tout prévu ?

\- Tout sauf le fait que tu me quittes...

\- Jamais je ne pourrais te quitter bébé. J'étais en colère de te voir dans ces bras. J'aurais ruminé dans mon coin, j'aurais appelé Kellan qui m'aurait remis les idées en place et je serais rentrée à la maison pour t embrasser et te faire l'amour toute la nuit.

\- Tu peux toujours faire ça, suggéra Kristen.

Ashley ne put retenir son rire et passa ses bras autour de son cou.

\- Merde...Elle est vraiment magnifique, fit-elle en regardant l'anneau à son doigt.

\- Tu mérites le plus beau.

\- Tant que je t'aie toi, souffla Ashley en venant l'embrasser.

 **.******

\- "Tu as quoi ?" Fit Nikki.

\- " J'ai demandé Ashley en mariage..."

\- " Et ça ne pouvait pas attendre 48 heures ?"

Kristen fit une grimace devant l engueulade qu'elle subissait par téléphone. Elle rajusta son combiné en soupirant.

\- " Je t'expliquerai la raison du pourquoi quand tu passeras ce soir."

\- " Kellan va te tuer, tu le sais ? "

\- " Je sais..."

Ashley vient se caler contre elle et passa ses bras autour de sa taille. Kristen posa une main sur les siennes et sourit en sentant l'anneau à sa main.

\- " Et elle t'a dit oui au moins ?"

Cette phrase fit rire la plus jeune, Ashley se pencha pour souffler au combiné.

\- " Bien sûr que j'ai dit oui"

\- " Bonjour à toi aussi Ash" fit Nikki. " Et félicitations ! "

\- " Tu passes à la maison ce soir ? Je dois te demander quelques choses..."

-" Bien sûre ! Je serais là à 20h. Soyez habillée s'il vous plait"

\- " Ça je ne te le garanti pas..." s amusa Kristen.

\- " Faites un effort !"

Kristen raccrocha après avoir saluée son amie et se retourna vers la belle brune qui ne portait qu'une chemise à carreaux.

\- Ça ne serait pas à moi ça ? Fit-elle.

\- Possible. Tu n'avais qu'a pas déchirer mon chemisier.

\- Désolée mais j'avais besoin de prouver à ma femme à quel point je la désire.

Ashley sourit à cette appellation et passa ses bras dans son cou.

\- Tu as choisis Nikki ?

\- Tout comme tu as choisi Kellan.

\- Pas faux, fit la belle brune. Tu es dingue ! Fit-elle en regardant sa bague de fiançailles. Je me serais contenté de quelques choses de plus discret tu sais ?

\- Je sais mais tu es à moi. J'ai ramé pour t avoir, pour te récupérer aussi et tu mérites le meilleur.

Ashley sourit de plus belle et vint sceller leurs lèvres.

\- Six mois et tu as chamboulé ma vie entière...

\- En bien j'espère ?

\- Même mieux qu'en bien.

\- C est mal si j'ai encore envie de toi ? Souffla Kristen.

\- Mal non mais il est presque 19h et Nikki et Kellan seront là dans une heure.

\- Je me dépêcherais sur la fin.

Cette phrase fit rire Ashley.

\- Il faut encore que je prenne une douche, que je me change et qu'on prépare le diner.

\- Je peux t'aider pour les deux premiers points. Enfin je préfère te déshabiller mais bon...

\- Tu ne perds pas le nord toi, s amusa Ashley. Kristen sourit à cette phrase et posa un rapide baiser sur ces lèvres.

\- Allons y pour une douche alors !

\- Ça va mal finir

\- Mal ? J'estime que si je te fais crier c'est que ça n'est pas si mal. Répondit Kris en souriant. Mais tu as raison, soyons sage pour changer.

Kristen tendit sa main à la plus âgée et la guida vers la salle de bain.

.

* * *

 **Ce n'est pas vraiment la mariage que tout le monde attendait ^^**

 **Merci Dakota xD**

 **Il ne reste plus que deux chapitres :(**


	21. Bellice in realife

Une heure plus tard, Nikki frappait à la porte de l'appartement des deux jeunes femmes. Kristen alla lui ouvrir.

\- Mon dieu, tu es habillée !

La jeune femme lui fit une grimace et s effaça pour la laisser passer.

\- Bonsoir à toi aussi Nikki.

Celle-ci ne put retenir son rire en entrant. Elle retira son manteau avant de prendre son amie dans ses bras.

\- Alors ça y est ? Te voilà casé pour de bons ?!

\- Elle a accepté de m épouser oui mais ce n'est pas encore fait.

\- C'est tout comme !

Nikki suivit son amie à l'intérieur. Elles rejoignirent la belle brune dans la cuisine.

\- Bonsoir, fit Nikki.

\- Hey, fit la grande brune en posant sa cuillère en bois pour venir l enlacer.

\- Félicitations ! À toutes les deux !

\- Merci ma belle !

Kristen esquissa un sourire en voyant les deux femmes de sa vie aussi proche.

\- Montres !

Sans lui lancer le temps, Nikki attrapa la main d Ashley.

\- Merde...elle ne s'est pas foutue de toi !

\- Elle a abusé oui ! Regarde-moi ces diamants !

\- Hé, vous savez que je suis là ? Intervient Kristen qui s'était assise au comptoir de la pièce.

\- Attend...fit Nikki. Je connais cette bague...

\- Chu...chuuttt Nikki ! S'exclama la plus jeune.

La jeune femme fit une moue devant son manque de discrétion.

\- Ne va rien t imaginer...je ne l'aie offerte à personne avant toi. Haaa Nikki... merci, s amusa Kristen. Je comptais lui dire le jour du mariage.

\- Me dire quoi ?

\- C'est la bague de ma grand-mère... celle qui m'a élevé. C'est tout ce qui me reste d'elle...

\- Et...tu me l offres ? Souffla Ashley.

\- Elle m'a dit en me la donnant " offre là à la personne qui fera le reste du chemin avec toi. Quand tu l'auras trouvé, tu le sauras".

\- Ça fait des années qu'elle l'a, lui dit Nikki. Mais je ne l'avais jamais vue au doigt de personne, seulement dans sa chambre.

Ashley fut émue par cet aveux et vient embrasser tendrement la brune rebelle. Les deux jeunes femmes n'avaient plus besoin de mots pour se comprendre.

\- Hé fit Nikki en attrapant la cuillère en bois pour goûter le plat d Ashley. Ça sent drôlement bon !

\- Espèce de ventre ! S amusa Kristen en rompant la baiser.

\- Tu as des nouvelles de Kellan ? Fit Ashley en retournant à son plat.

\- Oh il doit être en chemin. Il partait un peu après moi je crois. Je ne sais pas, il roucoule avec Anna...

\- Jalouse ? S amusa Kristen.

\- Oh non, vous êtes heureuses, Kellan est heureux. Tant que vous êtes heureux, ça me va. Je me dis que je finirais bien par trouver l'homme de ma vie.

\- Ou la femme.

\- Je n'aime pas les femmes K'. Je vous apprécie Ashley et toi et je me suis méprise sur ce que je ressentais pour elle.

\- Tu vois, fit la belle brune.

\- Il nous reste à réconcilié Julia et Dakota et on sera tranquille, fit Kristen.

\- Réconcilié ? Déjà ?

\- Tu vois la raison de ma demande précipitée à Ash ? C'est une bonne partie de la raison.

\- Et parce que tu ne sais plus te passer de moi, non ? Fit la belle brune.

\- Aussi, répondit Kristen en souriant. Je réconfortais Dakota et tout est parti en cacahuète...Je lui ai expliqué qu'elle n'avait plus rien à espérer de moi. Que j'aimais profondément Ashley...

\- Et il s'est passé quoi avec Julia ? Lui demanda Nikki.

\- Elles ont couché ensemble et...

\- Déjà ?!

\- Soit... fit Kristen. Elle a dit quelques choses qu'il ne fallait pas…Julia la jetée.

\- Quelques choses qu'il ne fallait pas ?

\- Ne me dis pas qu'elle pensait à toi ?! Fit Ashley.

\- On dirait bien que si...

\- Dans ce cas, je comprends Julia.

\- Ash...j'en ai parlé avec Dakota. Tout est clair entre nous maintenant. C'est ça que tu as vu. Je la réconfortais justement parce que je lui ai dit qu'elle n'avait rien à attendre de moi.

\- Et tu penses qu'elle a compris cette fois ?

\- Honnêtement, je pense qu'elle aime beaucoup Julia mais qu'elle ne sait pas comment lui dire, fit la plus jeune.

\- Et à quel point est-ce qu'elle a foiré le coup ?

\- Au point de se tromper de prénom...

\- Autant dire mission impossible, fit Nikki.

\- Attend attend fit Ashley. Elle pensait à toi ?!

\- Je n'en sais rien...je ne lui ai pas demandé.

\- Ohhhh je vais la tuer, souffla la belle brune.

\- Mais c'est qu'on est possessive, fit Kris'.

\- Possessive et jalouse, visiblement.

\- Même avec cette bague à ton doigt ?

Tandis qu'elles discutaient, on frappa à la porte, Nikki laissa les deux jeunes femmes aller ouvrir.

\- Je suis d'avis qu'on la réconcilie rapidement avec Julia parce que sinon, bague ou pas bague, elle va encore te tourner autour.

 **.******

Quelques jours plus tard avait lieu l'avant-première du film Tentation. Ashley et Kris' s étaient préparés à passer une bonne partie de la soirée à se croisée. La belle brune venait de quitter la voiture qui l'avait amené sur le tapis rouge en compagnie de Jackson, Kellan et Nikki. Les flashs crépitaient partout autour d'eux, Ashley vient se coller contre Kellan pour faire plusieurs photos avec lui et fut vite rejointe par Nikki.

\- Tu as vu Kris' ? Lui demanda la belle brune.

Nikki lui indiqua le haut du tapis ou se trouvait la plus jeune en compagnie de Robert et de Taylor.

\- Va poser avec elle, l encouragea Nikki.

\- Tu es dingue ! Les fans vont me massacrer...

\- Ils devront bien apprendre à faire la différence.

Les deux brunes furent rejointes par Dakota qui leurs adressa un mince sourire. Julia arriva à son tour suivie par Booboo. La jeune femme n accorda pas un seul regard à la blonde qui en fut profondément blessée.

\- " Mademoiselle Greene ! Qu en est-il de votre relation avec Mademoiselle Stewart ?! "

\- Gratte papier, siffla Nikki en entraînant son amie à l'écart.

\- " Mademoiselle Greene, par ici !"

\- Laissez mon amie en paix, intervint Kellan.

\- " Qu est ce que ça vous fait de voir votre petite amie collée dans les bras de son partenaire de tournage ?"

Mais Ashley n'eut pas le temps de répondre, elle sentit des doigts se lier au sien.

\- Mademoiselle Greene n'a pas à répondre à vos questions, intervint Kristen. Viens, fit-elle à la belle brune.

Ashley ne put retenir son sourire et suivit la jeune femme sur le tapis rouge.

\- Je ne compte pas me cacher pour la bienséance.

Elle enroula un bras autour de sa taille et se pencha pour lui souffler à l'oreille.

\- Tu es magnifique dans cette robe.

Ashley esquissa un sourire et fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas venir sceller leurs lèvres.

\- Je fais encore quelques photos avec les garçons et je suis à toi.

Kristen se moquait désormais de la presse, elle posa un baiser sur la tempe de la belle brune qui déclencha immédiatement la folie des appareils photos et confia sa compagne à sa meilleure amie.

\- Ferme la bouche, tu baves, souffla Nikki à Ashley.

\- Regarde la aussi...je ne la vois pratiquement jamais en robe !

Dakota venait de les rejoindre.

\- Merde...elle m ignore complètement...

\- En même temps, je crois qu'on ferait tous pareil à sa place... lui dit Ashley.

\- Merci Ash, j'ai vraiment besoin de ça !

\- Hé c'est à ma femme que tu pensais ! Estime toi heureuse que j'en reste là !

La belle brune fila rejoindre Kellan et Jackson qui venait de rejoindre Peter et Elisabeth.

\- J'ai cramé toutes mes chances avec Julia...souffla la blonde.

Nikki lui adressa un sourire compatissant et suivit le reste de l'équipe vers l'intérieur. Lorsqu'elle fut à l'intérieur, elle s'approcha de Julia.

\- Julia, la salua-t-elle.

\- Hé Nikki, fit la jeune femme.

\- On pourrait se parler 5 minutes après le film ?

\- Bien sûr, oui.

Ashley venait de rejoindre Kristen, Rob et Taylor.

\- Vous êtes beau toutes les trois, fit-elle en souriant.

\- Merci Ash, fit Taylor. Tu es...

\- Incroyablement belle, souffla Kristen.

La belle brune esquissa un sourire à ce compliment en public.

\- Bon les filles, quand vous aurez fini de roucouler en public, on va rentrer, fit Rob'.

\- Ash je te laisse ma place, lui dit Taylor. J'irais derrière avec les autres. Ta place est à côté de Kris'

La jeune femme le remercia chaleureusement et se glissa au côté de Kristen.

\- Tu permets ? Fit-elle à Rob' qui avait passé un bras autour de la taille de Kristen.

\- Ash... c'est pour la presse.

\- Ils ont leurs lots de photos de vous deux.

Le jeune homme retient difficilement sa grimace et retira son bras. Bras qui fit vite remplacé par celui de la belle brune.

\- " Mademoiselle Stewart ! Votre relation avec Mademoiselle Greene est-elle au beau fixe ?"

\- Tout va très bien entre nous, répondit la jeune femme qui se prêta à quelques questions.

\- " Vous semblez drôlement complices en tout cas, c'est beau à voir !"

\- Merci

\- " Mademoiselle Stewart !? Qu en est-il de l'anneau à la main gauche de mademoiselle Greene ?"

Kristen jeta un regard inquiet vers la belle brune, après tout, elles n'avaient pas évoqué le fait d'en parler en public.

-Mademoiselle Stewart est ici pour répondre aux questions qui concernent uniquement Tentation intervint Joanne qui les suivaient.

\- Ma vie privé ne regarde que moi, fit Kristen.

\- " pas quand votre privée en a la une de tous les médias "

Mais aucun journaliste n'obtient de réponses concernant la bague au doigts d Ashley car toutes l'équipe fut invitée à rentrer dans la salle de projection.

. ********

Après la projection du film, l'équipe se retrouva dans la salle attenante au cinéma pour se prêter à quelques photos. Kris venait d'échapper aux paparazzis et trouva Ashley en compagnie de Nikki.

\- Foutu journaliste, pesta-t-elle. J'ai mal aux yeux avec leurs flash !

\- Mon pauvre amour ! Se moqua Ashley.

\- Hé ! On ne se moque pas !

\- Jamais, souffla Ashley en l'attirant à elle pour l'embrasser.

\- On dirait que les fans ont remarqué la bague d Ash' intervint Nikki en montrant son téléphone ou se trouvait sur son compte Twitter une photo zoomer de la main de la belle brune.

\- Même ça ils nous l enlèvent... soupira Kristen. J'aurais aimé que ça reste secret quelques temps...

\- De toute façon, ils finiront par le savoir lui dit Ashley. Je t'avais dit qu'une bague plus discrète...

\- Je n'ai pas à cacher ce que je ressens pour toi. Même si je voulais me faire tatouer ton prénom dans un cœur, j emmerde les journalistes !

Cette phrase fit rire Ashley qui posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Bon, fit Kristen après un moment. Je vais devoir retourner me plier aux demandes des journalistes. Nikki, je te la confie.

La jeune femme scella ses lèvres à celles de sa compagne et retourna près de Taylor et de Robert tandis que les filles étaient rejointes par Dakota qui marmonnait dans sa barbe.

\- Je lui ai parlé, fit Nikki. Elle est colère contre toi...

\- Ha merci j'ai vu !

\- Hé, intervint Ashley. Nikki essaye de t aider alors que rien ne l'y oblige. En même temps, tu criés le prénom de ma femme alors désolée mais je suis du côté de Julia sur ce coup-là.

\- Saaaannss blague, fit la blonde.

\- On se calme ! Fit Nikki qui avait vu le changement de regard de la belle brune. Dakota a fait la conne, elle s'est excusée...

\- Il n'empêche que j'ai failli perdre la femme de ma vie à cause de son attitude ! Siffla Ashley.

\- Ash...fit la blonde. Je suis désolée ok ? Je suis perdue entre tout ce que je ressens. Kristen m a repoussée, tu m'as remise à place aussi. Je commençais à m intéressé à Julia et puis...

\- Tu as déconné...

\- Et je m'en suis excusée ! Elle me plait vraiment ok ? J'ai bien compris que je n'avais plus rien à attendre de Kristen. J'ai deconné...

\- Il n'empêche que tu aurais dû me parler de tout ça, fit Julia qui se tenait derrière elle.

La blonde se retourna surprise de la trouver là.

\- Jul' ...

\- Nikki m a expliqué, lui dit la brune. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas parlé de tes sentiments pour Kris ?

\- Parce que c'est du passé...

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as... ?

\- Parce que je suis jeune, insouciante et maladroite. Je te jure que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès.

Je voulais vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous...

\- Qu est ce qui me garantit que tu ne t'intéresseras pas de nouveau à Kristen ? Fit Julia.

\- Parce qu'elle est prise, lui dit Ashley. Dakota sait à quoi s'en tenir de ce côté-là.

\- Ouais...une gifle m a suffi, fit la blonde amèrement.

\- Bon...fit la brune. Laisse-moi juste du temps pour digérer ça. Ok ?

\- Bien sûr ! Prends le temps qu'il te faudra.

La jeune femme adressa un sourire à la blonde avant de retourner poser en compagnie de Booboo et de Taylor.

\- Merci, fit Dakota à Nikki.

\- Je vais penser à me reconvertir en thérapeute.

\- Rien ne t obligeait à m'aider...j'ai failli faire rompre tes amies.

\- Tu es encore jeune Dakota. Tu verras qu'avec le temps...

La blonde prit Nikki dans ces bras alors que Kristen les rejoignait.

\- Euh... fit elle. J'ai loupé un épisode ?

\- Je t'expliquerai, lui fit Ashley.

\- Bébé ? Fit Kristen. Ça te dirait de faire des photos avec moi ? La presse nous réclame...

\- Toi et moi ? S'étonna la belle brune.

\- Il faut croire que certains fans n'ont rien contre le fait que je ne sois pas avec Rob'...

La belle brune esquissa un sourire et se leva.

\- D accord alors, fit-elle en la rejoignant.

Kristen entremêla leurs doigts, lui adressa un sourire tendre et l entraîna vers la foule de photographes qui les mitraillèrent.

. ********

Aux alentours d'une heure du matin, les deux jeunes femmes se posèrent enfin dans leurs grands lits.

\- Alors ? Fit Ashley en se glissant à son tour dans le lit.

\- Regarde par toi-même.

Kristen tandis son téléphone à sa compagne qui fit défiler les photos d'elles.

\- Hummmm je vais devoir exiger de te voir en robe plus souvent, fit Ashley.

\- Ne t'y habitue pas trop, j'ai horreur de ça !

\- Et sur Twitter, qu'est ce que ça dit ?

\- Ceux qui ont vu le film l'adorent !

\- Et à propos de nous ?

\- La photo de ta main liée à la mienne a été retweeter pas mal de fois, fit Kristen. Surtout celle ou on voit ta bague.

\- Ils seront vite au courant de toute façon. Autant couper court à la rumeur.

La belle brune prit son téléphone, attrapa la main de Kris', la posa sur son oreiller et captura une photo ou l'on voyait clairement la bague.

\- Je pense qu'il est temps de rendre ça officiel !

\- Tu es sure ? Tu ne veux pas attendre encore un peu ?

\- A quoi bon ? Ma famille est au courant, mes amis aussi.

\- Je l'ai aussi dit à ma mère.

\- Je peux ?

\- Vas-y, l encouragea Kristen.

La belle brune mis la photo sur son Twitter et tendit son téléphone à la plus jeune.

\- " Une photo vaut mieux qu'un long discours" **#engaged #belliceinreallife #love**

\- C est posté ! Fit Ashley.

\- Je t'aime, souffla Kristen.

\- Et je t'aime aussi bébé.

\- Merci de faire de moi la plus heureuse.

\- Il n'est pas dur d'être heureuse à tes côtés, souffla la belle brune.

 ***** FIN*****

* * *

 **This is the end, my only friend, the end ^^**

 **Est ce que ça vous a plus ?**

 **On se retrouve très vite pour l'épilogue :D**

 **Merci à tous pour vos retour !**


	22. Mrs Stewart-Greene

.

Les mois avaient passé, les deux jeunes femmes avaient fait face à d'autres épreuves qu'elles avaient surmonter ensemble et en étaient ressortie plus forte. Elles devaient bientôt déménager pour une belle maison à l'abord de la campagne mais pas trop loin de la ville. Kristen venait de se rendre sur le tournage de la première partie de Breaking Dawn aujourd'hui Ashley avait une journée de repos. Elle venait de passer les barrières de sécurités lorsqu' elle fut interpellé par un journaliste.

\- "Mademoiselle Stewart ! Êtes-vous nerveuse pour ce week-end ?".

La jeune femme esquissa un sourire à la pensée de voir sa compagne en robe blanche mais ne répondit pas.

\- " Comptez-vous publiez des photos officielles ?".

\- Ma femme et moi feront paraître des photos en temps voulu, annonça-t-elle en se retournant. Le lieu est tenu secret pour des raisons évidentes.

Elle tourna à nouveau les talons et se dirigea vers l'entrée ou l'entendait sa meilleure amie avec qui elle tournait aujourd'hui.

\- Je crois que je ne ferais jamais aux journalistes... pesta-t-elle en enlaçant son amie.

\- Je te comprends. Depuis qu'ils savent pour Ian et moi, on ne peut plus faire un pas sans qu'on nous suive...

\- ça va d'ailleurs vous deux ?

\- Ça va oui, on y va en douceur pour l'instant.

\- J'espère que tu viens avec lui samedi !

\- Bien sûr. Une demoiselle d'honneur se doit d'être bien accompagnée.

La plus jeune esquissa un sourire à cette remarque.

\- Vous aurez pris le temps pour trouver une date ! S'exclama Nikki.

\- J'avais peur qu elle puisse changer d'avis...

\- Arrête, fit Nikki. Elle est dingue de toi. Elle s'est fait tatouer ton prénom au creux du poignet, si ça ne veut pas tout dire !

\- Je ne lui aie pas demandé de le faire, c'était son idée pour mon anniversaire.

\- Je sais bien alors justement, arrête de douter. Ça fait 1 ans et demi que tu es avec elle. Vous avez eu de mauvaises passes comme tous les couples...

\- Mais je l'aime chaque fois un peu plus, souffla Kristen avec un sourire.

Elle suivit son amie à l'intérieur et trouva Dakota sur son chemin. Celle-ci venait de s'échapper de la loge de Julia et rajustait son t-shirt.

\- Oups, fit la blonde en souriant.

\- Oh toi, tu as ce petit air satisfait sur le visage s'amusa Kristen. Je suppose que Julia est là-dedans ?

\- Possible, répondit la blonde.

\- Tu viens avec elle samedi ? Parce qu'avec vos petites escapades en douce dans les loges, il serait temps que vous sortiez toutes les deux du placard.

\- Je lui en ai parlé. Elle réfléchit...

\- Elle t'as complètement envoûté hein ?

\- Si tu savais, fit la blonde rêveuse.

\- Et tu lui as dit ?

\- Tu as vu comme j'ai ramé pour qu'elle daigne m'accorder une autre chance ? On se voyait oui mais ça en restait là. Alors lui dire que je l'aime...ça va la faire fuir !

Kristen esquissa un sourire, en effet Julia venait de quitter sa loge et avait entendu ce que la blonde venait de dire sans qu'elle ne remarque sa présence.

\- Redis le pour voir, fit Julia avec un sourire.

\- Jul' ! Sursauta Dakota. Tu es ... es là depuis longtemps ?

\- Depuis que tu as dit que je t'aie envoûté.

\- Ha...souffla Dakota en se passant nerveusement une main dans la nuque. Ça ne fait que six mois que tu m'as accordé une nouvelle chance alors...je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

Amusée, la brune l attira à elle.

\- Si l'invitation tiens toujours pour samedi, je serais accompagnée Kris'.

\- Pas de problème, Ash' t avais déjà ajoutée sur la liste fit celle-ci.

\- Je suis amoureuse de toi moi aussi, fit Julia avant de venir sceller leurs lèvres.

Préférant ne pas gâcher ce moment, Kristen laissa les deux jeunes femmes et fila vers sa loge en compagnie de sa meilleure amie, elles furent surprises de voir que Robert les attendait.

\- Rob ? S'étonna la plus jeune. Tout va bien ?

\- Je voulais te parler...enfin je pensais qu'Ashley serait la aujourd'hui mais soit... je voulais m'excuser, fit le brun.

\- T excuser ?

\- Pour avoir été un vrai con...Je pensais vraiment avoir une chance avec toi alors quand tu as préféré Ashley...j'ai réagi comme un con.

\- Mieux vaut tard que jamais ! Fit Nikki.

\- Merci...fit Kristen. Ça me touche.

\- Je présenterais mes excuses à Ashley à l'occasion, fit le brun.

\- Tu es le bienvenu samedi tu sais, lui dit Kristen. Je sais que Rachelle viendra seule.

\- Je vais y réfléchir, oui.

Le jeune homme s excusa et fila sur le plateau.

\- Je te laisse aussi, fit Nikki. Il faut encore que j'aille mettre ma perruque.

Elle prit son amie dans ses bras avant de filer. Kristen ouvrit la porte de sa loge et fut surprise d'y trouver sa future femme, assise sur le canapé.

\- Mon amour ? Un souci ?

\- J'avais envie de passer te voir. Je suis rentrée tard hier soir de mon interview, je n'ai pas pu te téléphoner.

La belle brune se leva et vient se blottir contre sa femme.

\- Rappelle moi qui a eu l'idée que tu dormes chez Nikki jusqu' au mariage ?

\- C'est toi il me semble, s amusa Kristen.

\- Quelle idée ! Je dors si mal sans toi.

\- Encore trois nuits jusqu'à samedi. Après tu passeras toutes tes nuits avec moi. Madame Stewart, fit la plus jeune.

\- Oh god ça sonne si bien à mon oreille !

\- Il me semble que maintenant, c'est toi qui m'idéalises s amusa Kristen avant de s'emparer de ces lèvres.

\- Que veux-tu, je suis dingue de toi !

\- J'ai croisé Rob en venant. Il s'est excusé. Il m'a dit vouloir te parler.

\- S excuser d'avoir été un connard limite homophobe ?

\- C'est l'idée, oui.

\- Je verrais si j'ai envie de l'écouter...

\- Mademoiselle Greene, protesta Kristen.

\- C est Greene-Stewart, fit la belle brune.

\- Mhhh seulement à partir de samedi et encore, si tu me dis oui.

\- C'est vrai que te voir en costume blanc pourrais me couper la voix.

Cette phrase amusa la plus jeune qui l embrassa tendrement.

\- Tu me manques la nuit, souffla Ashley. Ton corps me manque, tes caresses...

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle fit glisser sa main droite sous son t shirt et la fit remonter sur son sein.

\- Ashhhh, soupira la plus jeune. Je croyais qu'on avait décidé d'attendre ?

\- Une semaine c'est beaucoup trop long, protesta la belle brune.

\- Encore trois petits jours, fit Kristen en fermant les yeux pour savourer sa caresse. Après je serais à toi pour toujours.

\- Et je pourrais profiter de ton corps ad vitam aeternam ?

\- Exactement. Sauf si tu te lasses de moi...

\- Comme si je pouvais me lasser de toi.

La belle brune vint sceller à nouveau leurs lèvres et fit remonter son haut.

\- Je crève d envie de te faire l'amour ici et tout de suite !

Kristen gémit de libération et se laissa entraîner dans un nouveau baiser avant que la belle brune ne lui retire son haut. En peu de temps, les deux jeunes femmes avaient fini dans le canapé, Ashley avait poussé la plus jeune et prit la position dominante. Son haut ne fut pas long à rejoindre les vêtements de Kristen qui aimait quand l'autre jeune femme était si demandeuse. Mais leurs moments de tendresse furent de courte durée, elles furent interrompues par des coups sur la porte.

\- Kris ?

Sans attendre la réponse, Nikki était entrée dans la loge de sa meilleure amie surprenant les deux brunes en sous-vêtements.

\- Merde ! Désolée ! Fit-elle en se retournant vivement.

\- Ça ne fait rien, assura Ashley en se dégagent des genoux de Kristen avant de se rhabiller.

\- Désolée, vraiment. On attend Kris pour tourner...

Les deux jeunes femmes se rhabillèrent vivement.

\- Désolée marmonna Kristen.

\- Ça ne fait rien. Je suis même surprise de ne pas vous avoir surpris bien avant aujourd'hui, s amusa Nikki.

\- Désolée, fit Ashley à son tour.

\- C'est moi qui m'excuse. J'allais vers le maquillage pour me préparer quand David m'a demandé ou étais K' alors je me suis proposé de venir la chercher.

Les deux brunes étaient à présent rhabiller.

\- On dirait qu'une de vous deux ne sait pas se tenir à ce qu'il a été convenu, s amusa Nikki.

\- Tu parles ! Quelle idée j'ai eu de proposer d'attendre le mariage...

Cette phrase amusa beaucoup Kristen qui saisit la belle brune par les hanches pour l'attirer à elle.

\- C'est toi qui as dit qu'attendre le mariage ferais augmenter le désir.

\- Là il est déjà beaucoup trop haut !

\- Ça devient trop privé pour mes oreilles, intervient Nikki. Je vous laisse ! K' on t'attends dans 5 minutes.

La jeune femme venait de quitter la loge.

\- Je sais faire beaucoup de choses en 5 minutes fit la concernée mais ça va être hard.

\- Je suppose que je tiendrais jusqu'à samedi, fit Ashley en faisant la moue.

\- Promis, si tu me dis oui samedi, tu pourras abuser de moi toute la nuit.

Sur ces paroles, Kristen vola un baiser à la belle brune et fila sur le plateau.

 **.******

Le samedi matin, comme prévu depuis plusieurs mois, le couple devait se marier dans la grande maison qu'avait récemment acheté Peter avec sa femme. Aucun paparazzi n'avait eu vent de la date ni de l'heure et tous les invités étaient arrivés. Seul manquait Kristen qui tardait à arriver.

\- Et si elle avait eu un accident ? Fit la belle brune qui tournait en rond.

\- On serait déjà au courant avec Twitter de nos jours. Elle m'a dit qu'elle passait chez vous récupérer quelques choses. Lui dit Nikki.

\- Et si Dakota avait réussi à la faire changer d'avis ?

\- Hé ! Intervient la blonde qui se trouvait non loin de là.

\- Désolée... marmonna Ashley.

\- Elle vient d'arriver ! S'exclama Kellan depuis l'entrée.

\- Je vais la tuer !

La belle brune contourna Nikki et fut rattrapé par son père.

\- Hop hop hop, tu ne dois pas voir la mariée avant la cérémonie, lui dit l'homme.

Ashley se renfrogna et vient s'accrocher au bras de son père qui l'accompagnait devant l'autel tandis que Nikki filait rejoindre sa meilleure amie.

\- Ne me dit pas que tu avais oublié les alliances ! Lui souffla-t-elle en se glissant à la droite de la plus jeune.

\- C'est Kellan qui a les alliances, l'informa Kristen. Non, j'avais oublié mon cadeau de mariage.

\- Ha c'est du joli, se moqua Nikki. Elle veut te tuer. J'espère que tu as une tenue en kevlar là-dessous.

\- Je ne porte pas grand-chose là-dessous, fit Kristen avec un sourire.

\- K' ! Protesta Nikki. Stop aux images mentales !

Kristen lui tira la langue et porta son attention sur les différents couples qui remontaient l'allée. Kellan était accompagné d'Anna qui était suivie par Dakota et Julia tandis que Robert remontait l'allée avec Rachelle à son bras. Vient au tour de la mariée qui portait une magnifique robe blanche. Celle-ci l interrogea du regard mais Kristen ne lui rendit qu'un clin d'œil. Joseph posa un baiser sur le front de sa fille et donna sa main à la plus jeune.

\- Je vous la confie Kris'. Prenez soin de ma fille.

\- Plus que de ma propre vie monsieur avait répondu celle-ci.

\- Tout va bien ? Souffla la belle brune.

\- Tout va bien.

\- Tu veux toujours... ?

\- Plus que jamais, fit Kristen avec un sourire.

Les deux jeunes femmes se tournèrent vers le chargé de cérémonie qui commença son discours. Tout se déroula très vite et vint enfin le moment des remises des alliances.

\- Mademoiselle Stewart a émis le souhait de prononcer ses vœux, fit l'homme à la foule présente. Mademoiselle Stewart, nous vous écoutons.

\- Ash, mon amour. En te demandant de m épouser il y a plus de huit mois, j'ai réalisé mon rêve le plus fou. Jamais je n'aurais osé imaginer que tu puisses un jour partager mes sentiments. Jamais je n'aurais osé imaginer que cette magnifique brune qui m'avait tapé dans l'œil ce jour-là pour la lecture des scripts de Twilight, se tiendrait un jour en face de moi avec une robe de mariée. J'ai commis l'erreur de te laisser partir une fois et ces jours-là, j'ai cessé de vivre. Alors depuis ce jour où tu m'as redonné ta confiance, je chéri chaque jour auprès de toi. Aujourd'hui je n'épouse pas seulement la femme que j'aime mais j'épouse aussi mon double, ma meilleure amie. Je t'aime plus que je ne pourrais jamais te le dire.

\- Mademoiselle Ashley Michèle Greene, acceptez-vous de prendre Mademoiselle Kristen Jaymes Stewart pour légitime épouse ?

La belle brune essuya doucement les larmes silencieuses qui avaient roulé sur ses joues suite aux mots de sa future femme.

\- Seigneur oui, je le veux !

Kristen fit glisser l'anneau en or blanc que venait de lui tendre Nikki.

\- Mademoiselle Greene acceptez-vous de...

\- Stop ! Fit celle-ci. Moi aussi je veux dire quelques choses.

\- Mademoiselle Greene, la parole est à vous, fit l'homme.

\- Comment rivaliser avec tout ce que tu viens de dire ? s amusa la belle brune. Tu...tu es la personne la plus douce que je connaisse et celle qui manquait à ma vie pour qu'elle soit complète. Le jour où j'ai accepté mes sentiments pour toi a été le jour où j'ai réellement commencé à vivre. Tu fais de moi la plus heureuse et la plus fière. Je ne pourrais jamais aimer quelqu'un aussi fort que je ne t'aime...

\- Alors Mademoiselle Kristen Jaymes Stewart acceptez de vous de prendre Mademoiselle Ashley Michèle Greene pour légitime épouse ?

\- Oui ! S'exclama la jeune femme.

Elle attrapa l'anneau en or blanc que lui tendit Kellan et le glissa au doigt de la belle brune.

\- Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conféré dans cet état...

Mais les deux jeunes femmes n attendirent pas la fin de son discours pour sceller leurs lèvres avec une tendresse infinie.

. ********

Aux petits matins, les deux jeunes femmes s éclipsèrent de la soirée qui touchait à sa fin. Kristen sorti la première de la limousine qui les avaient accompagnés à leur nouvelle maison et contournés la voiture pour ouvrir la portière à sa récente femme. Elle lui tendit la main et l attira à elle avant de la soulever.

\- Qu est ce que tu fais ?!

\- À ton avis ? S amusa celle-ci.

La belle brune portait toujours une robe blanche mais celle-ci était bien plus décontractée que celle qu'elle avait porté au matin ce qui aida la plus jeune à la prendre comme il faut dans ses bras.

\- J'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça, fit Kristen en se dirigeant vers l'entrée.

Ashley récupéra la clé dans son veston et ouvrit la porte.

\- Bienvenue chez vous Madame Stewart.

Elle la posa sur le seuil avec un large sourire aux lèvres, posant sa tête sur son épaule.

\- J'ai bien cru que tu m'avais fait faux bond... avoua Ashley en posant ses mains sur celles de Kristen.

\- Comme si j'allais me sauver alors que je viens de réaliser mon rêve le plus fou.

\- Je m'inquiétait...

\- Je reviendrai toujours, souffla Kristen.

Les deux jeunes femmes rentrèrent dans la belle maison et ne mirent pas longtemps avant de se rendre dans leurs chambres ou se trouvait un grand lit double recouvert de pétales de roses de plusieurs tons de rouge.

\- C'est toi qui... ? Souffla Ashley.

\- C'est une partie de la raison de mon retard, oui.

\- Et l'autre partie... ?

Kristen esquissa un sourire et sorti un petit sachet en tissus de son veston qu'elle lui tendit.

\- Qu est ce que... mais on avait dit pas de cadeau !

\- J'avais besoin de te faire celui-là.

Piquée par la curiosité, la belle brune ouvrit le fin sachet et en tira un bracelet avec une gourmette. Leur date de mariage était gravée sur la face avant.

\- Retourne le, souffle Kristen.

\- _" I Love you for a thousand years"_ lu Ashley. C'est comme...la chanson...

\- Celle de Twilight, oui. C'est ce qui nous a réunis alors je...

Sans lui laisser le temps de terminer sa phrase, Ashley scella leurs lèvres.

\- Merci, souffla-t-elle contre ces lèvres.

\- Mais de rien.

Kristen prit le bracelet en argent et l accrocha au poignet de la belle brune avant de saisir son téléphone.

\- Je peux ? Fit-elle.

\- Bien sûr.

Kristen entremêla leurs doigts pour qu'on y voit leurs alliances et prit une photo avant de la poster sur Twitter.

\- Qu est ce que tu as mis ?

La plus jeune lui tendit son portable.

\- _" Her Forever"_ lu-t-elle. #belliceinrealife #Mrsstewartgreene.

\- Tu aimes ?

\- C'est parfait, souffla Ashley.

Elle vint à nouveau sceller leurs lèvres avant d'entraîner sa récente femme vers le grand lit.

\- Tu es ...commença-t-elle. Je savais que te voir en costume me ferais perdre la raison...

\- Tu as quand même réussi à me dire oui, s amusa Kristen.

\- Tu as chamboulé ma vie Babe, souffla Ashley en déboutonnant son veston blanc.

\- Et tu as chamboulé la mienne.

\- Je suis fière de l'avoir chamboulé de la sorte.

La belle brune fit glisser le veston blanc des épaules de sa femme et gémit d'envie en voyant qu'elle ne portait rien en dessous.

\- Tu ...tu as passé la soirée avec presque rien sur le dos et je n'ai rien remarqué, souffla Ashley.

\- Je sais cacher mon jeu, s amusa Kristen en attrapant la fermeture éclair de sa robe.

\- Tu es...un démon !

Kristen sourit encore plus largement et dé-zippa sa robe blanche qui tomba à ses pieds. Elle laissa la belle brune détacher son pantalon de tailleur blanc et ancra son regard au sien.

\- Gooooodd, gémit la plus âgée. Tu...tu ne mets jamais ce genre de sous-vêtements...

\- Sauf ce soir, fit Kristen en passant ses bras autour de sa taille. J'avais envie de surprendre ma femme.

\- Ta femme, souffla Ashley. Mon dieu...ça sonne si bien.

Souriant encore plus si c'était possible, Kristen posa d'elle même les mains de l'autre femme sur ses fesses.

\- Madame Stewart, souffla-t-elle d'une voix suppliante

\- Att...attends...je profite. Tu ne mets jamais de string. Et dieu que ça te va bien !

Ashley la fit tourner sur elle-même en la dévorant des yeux.

\- Dire que je vais pouvoir admirer tes courbes éternellement...

\- Ou jusqu'à ce que tu te lasses de moi...

\- Jamais, murmura Ashley.

\- Ou que je grossisse ! S amusa Kristen.

\- Tu seras toujours parfaite bébé.

Attendrie par ces mots, Kristen vient sceller leur lèvre et entraîna la belle brune dans leurs lits.

\- Madame Stewart ? Souffla-t-elle.

\- Hum ? Fit Ashley.

\- Merci...

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier bébé.

\- Je tenais à le faire pourtant...

\- Alors laisse-moi te remercier aussi. Tu as fait de moi la plus heureuse en m'épousant. La plus fière aussi. Merci d'être toi Kristen.

\- Merci à toi d'avoir accepté mes sentiments pour toi et de les partager aussi.

\- Je...je peux ? Souffla Ashley en jouant avec le bord du sous-vêtement de la plus jeune.

\- Tu as plutôt intérêt ! J'ai eu envie de toi toute la journée.

Encouragée par cet aveu, la belle brune fit glisser sa main droite sur les courbes de sa récente femme et fit courir sa langue sur tout son corps avant de lui faire l'amour.

.

 ***** THE END *****

* * *

 **Et voila pour le mariage Bellice :D**

 **J'espère que ça vous aura plus.**

 **Merci à tous de m'avoir suivie jusqu'ici :D**

 **On se retrouve sur mon autre Fanfic.**

 **A très vite !**

 **B-Swan**


	23. La monnaie de sa pièce

Venant de garer sa voiture non loin du centre commercial ou elle avait rendez vous avec sa meilleure amie, Nikki fut surprise de ne pas la trouver la ou elles devaient se rejoindre. Elle attrapa son téléphone.

\- K'? Tu as oublié qu on allait faire les boutiques ?

\- J étais en chemin et puis, j ai fais demi tour, fit Kristen.

\- Un soucis ?

\- Rejoins moi à deux bloc du centre commercial s il te plaît et fait toi discrète.

La plus âgée n eut pas le temps de répliquer que la jeune femme avait déjà raccroché.

Elle repris sa voiture et lorsqu elle en fut descendue, on lui attrapa le bras.

\- Hey! Protesta t elle.

\- C est moi, souffla Kristen en l entraînant à l écart dans une petite ruelle.

\- Kris mais qu est ce que tu fous ?! J ai failli avoir une attaque !

\- Shuuut ! Fit la concernée.

Elle la poussa doucement contre le mur. Les deux jeunes femmes etaient maintenant collées l une à l autre.

\- K'... Je t ai déjà dis que...

\- Quoi ? Fit celle ci sans comprendre. Elle réalisa soudain et s éloigna. T es con, fit elle en roulant des yeux. J essayais de ne pas attirer l attention.

\- En entraînant ta meilleure amie dans une petite ruelle pour la coller à un mur ? S amusa la plus âgée.

\- Désolée.. J ai pas vraiment réfléchi...

\- Si tu me disais plutôt de qui on se cachent ? Parce que si c est des paparazzis, je pense que tu as raté ton coup, fit elle amusée en voyant un journaliste s échapper.

\- Pfff laisse tomber, j en parlerais à Ash. Il peut bien écrire ce qu il veut.

\- Kris? Fit son amie

\- Regarde la bas, lui dit elle en lui indiquant l autre côté de la rue.

En face se trouvait un petit café calme ou se trouvait plusieurs personnes à la terrasse.

\- Hé mais c est Chace ! Fit Nikki. Viens, allons le saluer.

Elle s apprêtait à traverser mais fut rattrapée par son amie.

\- J envisageais plutôt d aller lui casser la figure, siffla Kristen.

\- Lui casser la figure ? Mais enfin pourquoi ? Pour avoir briser le cœur d Ashley en la quittant ? C est toi qui a la place dans son cœur maintenant.

\- Pour la façon dont il l a traité quand ils étaient en couple.

\- La façon dont...?

\- Il l'a forcée putain ! Cracha la plus jeune en l interrompant.

\- Forcé ? Tu veux dire...?

\- C est exactement ce que je veux dire, oui.

\- Merde... Je ne le pensais pas capable de ça.

\- Ça me degoute putain ! Comment on peut forcer une femme aussi douce qu'Ashley ?

\- Elle t en a parlé d elle même ?

\- Elle n en a pas eu besoin... Elle a eu le malheur d avoir un geste trop brusque envers moi un soir, elle s est mise à pleurer et j ai compris.

\- Vous en avez parler ?

\- Elle m a tout raconté, oui.

\- Merde... Je suis désolée.

La colère animait maintenant la plus jeune. Elle vit le jeune homme rire aux éclats devant la belle brune devant lui.

\- Putain je vais le tuer !

Sans que Nikki n ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, elle traversa la grande rue et fondit vers lui.

\- Hé salut Kris', fit le jeune homme avec un sourire.

Sans lui répondre, elle lui adressa une giffle magistrale.

\- Wowww mais tu as pèté une casse !

\- Debout espèce de lâche ! Siffla la jeune femme.

Elle le poussa à la poitrine l incitant à se lever.

\- K' qu est ce que tu fous !? Fit Nikki en la retenant par le bras.

\- Tu me fais quoi la ?! S enerva le jeune homme en se levant.

\- Chace ? Qui est cette jeune fille ? Lui demanda la brune devant lui.

\- Vous ne devriez pas fréquenter cet homme mademoiselle. Une jolie fille comme vous, vous méritez tellement mieux...

\- Mais de quoi tu te mêles putain ? Va broutter le minou d Ashley et fou moi la paix !

La jeune femme vit rouge, se dégagea de l emprise de sa meilleure amie et l empoigna par le t shirt.

\- Je vais te massacrer putain !

\- Kristen ! Fit Nikki en haussant le ton alors que plusieurs paparazzis venaient de les encerclés.

\- Tu mériterais que j aille voir les flic espèce de raclure ! Tu l as forcée putain ! Tu me dégoutes !

\- Putain si tu savais, cracha le brun. Elle était si serrée, si étroite !

\- Connard ! Je vais t exploser ton petit visage si parfait.

\- Kris'! Intervient une voix douce derrières elles.

La jeune femme se raddoucit instantanément à cette voix tandis que Nikki la relâchait.

\- Ne te rabaisse pas à ça, fit Ashley en arrivant derrière elle.

Elle la retint doucement par l épaule et l eloigna du jeune homme.

\- Je devrais le massacrer ! Siffla Kristen.

\- Ça ne sert à rien mon amour.

Elle lui prit la main et l entraîna à l écart.

\- C est ça cassez vous ! Allez vous broutez la touffe et foutez moi la paix.

Nikki qui était elle restait à l écart, s approcha du jeune homme et lui assena un violent coup de poing.

\- Et tu mérites mille fois pire, connard.

Les paparazzis mitrailerent la scène.

\- Nikki... Protesta Ashley.

\- Putain ça fais du bien !

Elle secoua sa main et rejoignit les deux jeunes femmes tandis qu elle levait la paume vers sa meilleure amie.

\- Une bonne chose de faites !

Kristen lui claqua la main en souriant et elles rejoignirent le 4x4 de la plus âgée.

. **********

\- Vous êtes dingues ! Fit Ashley en posant son sac à main dans l entrée de l appartement qu elle partageait avec Kristen.

\- C est moi qui aurait du le frapper, fit la plus jeune en s ouvrant une bière qu elle passa à Nikki.

\- On parle déjà assez de toi dans la presse K'.D' ailleurs comment tu as su Ash'?

\- Ma mère vous a vue. Elle était au centre commercial avec mon frère.

\- Merde... Fit Kristen. Je suis désolée qu elle aie vue ça.

\- Oh au contraire, ça fais longtemps qu elle me dit que Chace méritrait d être remis à sa place.

\- C est chose faites, fit Nikki.

\- Ça va ta main ? Lui demanda sa meilleure amie.

\- Ça va, ça me lance un peu mais ça passera.

\- J espère que tu lui as cassé le nez !

Les deux jeunes eclaterent de rire pendant que la belle brune avait prit son téléphone.

\- Super... C est déjà partout sur Twitter...

\- Il fallait s y attendre...

\- Les gens vont se demander ce qui a déclenché tout ça...

\- Rien ne t oblige à en parler bébé. Ça ne regarde personne.

La jolie brune sourit tristement et quitta le salon.

\- Merde... Fit Kristen.

\- Va la trouver et réconforte la, lui dit Nikki en attrapant son sac.

\- Et toi, va faire voir ta main à un médecin.

La plus jeune raccompagna sa meilleure amie a l entrée, l enlaca et puis ferma la porte derrière elle avant de filer retrouver sa compagne. Celle-ci se trouvait dans leurs chambre, sur la terrasse, appuyée contre la balustrade.

\- Je suis désolée, souffla la brune rebelle en se collant contre elle. J ai vu rouge quand je l ai vu avec cette femme. J ai imaginé qu il pourrait lui faire pareil. Je t ai revue pleurer dans mes bras... Je n ai pas réfléchi.

La belle brune attrapa ses mains autour d elle.

\- Parle moi mon amour, souffla Kristen en posant un baiser sur son épaule.

\- C est du passé tout ça...

\- Ash' tu sais que quand il s agit de toi, j ai tendance à ne pas me contrôler. Il a eu ce qu il méritait !

\- La violence ne résout rien Kris.

La jeune femme se mordit la langue devant l utilisation de son prénom.

\- Je ne vais pas m excuser de défendre ma femme...

Elle allait se retirer mais fut rattrapé par Ashley.

\- Reste, souffla t elle.

\- Tu m en veux?

\- Tu sais que je n arrives jamais à t en vouloir mon amour.

Elle passa ses bras autour de sa taille et se colla à elle.

\- Merci, souffla t elle en venant nicher sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Pas de quoi.

\- Vous êtes un peu mon preu chevalier Mademoiselle Stewart, fit elle dans un sourire.

\- Tu devrais le savoir. Je ferais tout pour toi.

La belle brune sourit de plus belle et l embrassa dans le cou.

\- Ça va la main de Nikki ?

\- Elle doit s être légèrement foulée certains doigts mais ça passera.

\- Vous êtes dingue...

\- Pardon, souffla la brune rebelle.

\- J ai tellement peur qu il aille voir la police et que je sois obligée de parler de tout ça.

\- Personne ne te forcera plus jamais Ash'. Et puis, si il allait voir la police pour parler du geste de Nikki, il serait obligée d en évoquer la raison. Il se comprometrait lui même.

\- Tu as sans doute raison...

\- Tu sais au fond de toi que j ai raison.

\- Sans doute.

\- Et pour ce qui est des journalistes, ignore les, c est tout.

\- Tu prends toujours soin de moi, souffla la belle brune.

\- Vous m avez envoûtée Mademoiselle Greene, fit la jeune femme dans un sourire.

Attirant la plus jeune à elle, Ashley scella leurs lèvres et deboutonna sa chemise à carreaux.

\- Laisse moi prendre soin de toi, fit elle en glissant sa levre entre ses dents.

Kristen ne fut pas longue à convaincre et se laissa entraîner vers leurs grand lit. Depuis qu elles étaient ensembles, Ashley avait beaucoup appris au côté d elle et celle ci se montrais de plus en plus curieuse et semblait avoir un appétit sexuel encore plus développé.

Elle prit la position dominante, embrassant chaque centimètres carré de la peau de la plus jeune. Elle détacha ses cheveux et se redressa à califourchon sur le bassin de Kristen qui la tenait au creux des reins.

\- Taiiinnn, gemit celle-ci. Je me damnerais pour cette vision.

La belle brune sourit de plus belle et en profita pour retirer son propre haut avant de se pencher pour venir à nouveau sceller leurs lèvres. Kristen profita de ce baiser pour défaire son soutien à gorge d un claquement de doigt.

\- Il faudra que tu m apprennes ça, souffla la plus âgée.

\- L entraînement bébé, l entraînement.

Ashley détacha le pantalon de la jeune femme, posa des baiser sur son ventre plat. Elle lui retira rapidement et joua avec le bord de son boxer.

\- Je peux ? Murmura t elle.

\- Tu ne peux pas, tu dois, avait gemit Kris.

Son boxer ne fut pas long à finir à terre. Ashley gémit d anticipation en la voyant offerte à elle. Elle se leva du lit, retira son propre pantalon et resta elle en string avant de se glisser à nouveau dans le lit. Elle vient poser un baiser sur le pubis de sa compagne me ne lui accorda pas ce qu elle voulait malgré le soulèvement suggestif du bassin de celle-ci.

\- Bébé... Gémit Kris' de frustration.

\- Han Han, pas comme ça. Tourne toi.

\- Qu... Quoi ?

\- Met toi à quatre pattes, s il te plaît.

Kristen frissona d envie devant cette demande. Elle finit par s exécuter. Ashley traça la forme de sa collone vertébrale du bout des doigts et posa un baiser au creux de ces reins avant de poser une main sur fesses.

\- Penches toi plus mais laisse tes fesses en l air, susurra t elle.

Un nouveau frisson d anticipation fit fermir la plus jeune. Elle s executa attendant de voir ce que la belle brune allait faire d elle. Elle sentit un baiser sur chaque fesses puis son souffle sur ses lèvres intimes. Avec un peu d hésitations, elle sentit la langue timide d Ashley glisser le long de ses lèvres déjà trempées. Elle gémit d envie prit appui sur ses coudes pour donner un meilleur angle à Ashley. Celle-ci ramena son bassin vers elle et fit glisser sa langue dans son entrée.

\- Bébéeee ! Avec gémit Kristen de libération.

Encouragée par ce doux son à ses oreilles, Ashley fit remuer le bout de sa langue en elle

Elle fit tourner sa langue plusieurs fois en elle avant de se retirer.

\- No... Noooon, avait protesté Kristen.

Un large sourire etira les lèvres d Ashley, fière de son effet. Elle goba deux doigts pour les enduire de salive et pénétra la plus jeune sans attendre.

Kristen rejeta la tête en arrière et agrippa un barreau du lit. Les doigts de la belle brune claquerent de plus en plus vite dans son intimité, elle y ajouta un troisième doigts et lui mis une petite fessée.

\- Bé... Bébé ! Tu vas... Tu vas me tuer !

Ashley retira ses doigts et les nettoya gouluement, les portant à sa bouche.

\- Re...redresse toi...

Kristen s executa, prenant appui sur ses genoux tandis qu Ashley s assit sur ses mollets de façon à ce qu elle puisse attirer sa compagne pour qu elle soit assise sur ses cuisses. Elle pinça son sein droit et vient l embrasser dans le cou avant de faire glisser sa main entre ses cuisses et de poser deux doigts sur son clitoris gonflées.

\- Tu es trempées mon amour, avait elle susurre à son oreille.

\- Hum hum, avait soupiré la jeune femme.

\- Laisse moi t aider à arranger ça.

Elle fit quelques mouvements circulaire sur son clitoris avant de la pénétré de deux doigts. Elle mordit tendrement sa nuque et accéléra la cadence. Les gémissements de Kristen se rapprocherent, sa respiration se bloqua et elle laissa exploser son orgasme sous le doux soupirs d envie d Ashley.

Celle ci deposa quelques baisers sur sa clavicule avant de se retirer faisant gémir de frustration la brune rebelle. Elles restèrent un instant dans cette position à se câliner puis Kristen se dégagea tremblante et se laissa tomber à sa place.

Ashley fut fière d elle et vient se coucher elle aussi, attirant sa compagne dans ses bras.

\- Sei... Seigneur, souffla celle ci.

\- Ça va ? Murmura Ashley.

\- J ai l impression que... Que mon cœur va exploser.

\- Respire doucement.

Elle prit la main de Kristen pour lui faire poser sur la poitrine l aidant ainsi à accorder leurs respirations.

\- 9 sur 10, souffla la plus jeune.

\- Quoi ? Fit Ashley sans comprendre.

\- C est la note que je te donnerai maintenant.

La belle brune sourit fièrement et posa un baiser sur sa tempe.

\- C était si... Si bon...

\- Qui a dis que j avais fini ?

\- Qu... Quoi ?

\- J ai encore tant envie de toi bébé.

\- Mais je... Attends...

Avant qu elle n ait pu protester, la plus âgée s était redressée et était passé au dessus de Kristen pour la saisir par les cuisses.

\- J aime tant t entendre venir. Te voir venir.

\- At... Attends je ne...

Ces mots figerent instantanément la belle brune. Voyant le trouble dans son regard, Kristen prit appui sur ses coudes pour se redresser et souleva tendrement son menton.

\- Je sais ce que tu penses. Et non, je t assure que non.

\- J ai failli...te... Te forcer moi aussi...

Elle s appretait à se dégager mais Kristen la bloqua entre ses cuisses.

\- Je te demandais juste un instant de repis pour redescendre mon amour. C est tout.

\- Tu...tu me le promet ?

\- Je te le promet.

La belle brune soupira d hésitation.

\- Et puis de toute façon, fit Kristen. C est mon tour !

Elle sourit malicieusement et glissa sa main dans le string trempé d Ashley.

\- Oh Ash... C est si... Si doux, si trempés.

Ashley gémit à ces mots et fondit sur ces lèvres pour la pousser dos au matelas.

.

* * *

 **J avais trop envie d écrire le règlement de compte avec Chace :p**

 **Vous avez aimé ?**

 **La suite était chaude chaude non ?**

 **Désolée pour les fautes, j ai changé de pc pour le moment donc...**

 **Donnez moi vos avis :D**

 **Bises !**


End file.
